Elaborate Lives II: Year Seven
by MackenzieW
Summary: Sequel! In Harry's 7th years, things start changing...new relationships, more Voldemort, surprises...including big ones for Harmony and Kiki! Warning, read Elaborate Lives I first...Complete
1. The Catch Up Chapter

A/N: Miss me yet? I know that I pretty much just posted the concluding two chapters of EL1 up on Tuesday, but I really want to jump start posting this. I've been writing this for so long—I'm technically already up to February! And it's looking like it will be longer than ELI. And I already have ELIII in the works (which will be shorter, trust me) and something planned that I can't put up until a few more chapters of this is posted. Anyway, that's my beginning rant. Now on to everybody's favorite part…

**THE DISCLAIMER:** Mackenzie W does not own Harry Potter, though she wishes she did. She does own the basic plot points of ELII and the original characters: Harmony, Kiki, Bianca, Jackson (Mac: But who would want him?) and any new people introduced in this story line. So, in other, more simplistic, terms—my plot line, my characters—NO TOUCHY!

* * *

Elaborate Lives II: Year Seven

Mackenzie W

Harry Potter sat in his new bedroom in 10 Grimmauld Place one bright July morning. The previous April, his aunt, uncle and baby whale of a cousin had been moved from their former home on Pivet Drive for safety reasons.

Harry was the only one who could defeat the dark lord Voldemort, who had been terrorizing the wizarding world the boy so loved. Voldemort was the reason why Harry had to live with the Dursleys since the wizard had killed the boy's parents almost sixteen years ago. The protection Harry's mother, Lily, had left on her son could only be strengthened by her only sibling—Petunia Dursley.

But things were looking up because of the move. The Dursleys still treated him like dirt (as they had for most of his time with them) but now he could escape. Escape next door to Number 12 Grimmauld Place, Headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix.

Things were always bustling there. Albus Dumbledore, head of the order as well as Headmaster of Harry's school, was constantly popping in and out in order to plan against Voldemort. Different Order members were always around, like Kingsley Shacklebolt or Nymphadora Tonks, who were willing to talk to Harry.

There was also Sirius Black, owner of 12 Grimmauld Place and Harry's godfather. He had long been suspected of betraying the Potters to their death and then killing other innocent muggles, but was cleared when the real culprit confessed. Now, Sirius could take Harry around like any uncle would do with a nephew. And Sirius' girlfriend, Bianca Jennings, was always a pleasure to be around.

And the week before, Remus and Harmony Lupin had returned from their two week honeymoon to France. Remus had been Harry's third year Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher while Harmony had been his sixth. Both had been good friends with Harry's parents and had included the boy in their wedding. Now, Harry could further torment them good-naturedly about being pregnant.

Another one of his parents' old friends was Kristin Wright, commonly called Kiki. She was sent on a six week long mission to Germany to scout out any suspicious Deatheater activity. They knew there had to be some there because her boyfriend, Harry's Potions teacher, and spy on Voldemort as a Deatheater, Severus Snape, was sent there by the Dark Lord himself. So the two were off together, pretending not to know each other in Germany—or so Kiki's instructions were. No one had any doubt of various secret midnight rendezvous with each other.

Finally there were the Weasleys, good wizarding people who had become Harry's second family. Mr. Weasley was absolutely fascinated with the muggle world and had often consulted Harry on the many uses of common things—especially plugs and batteries. Mrs. Weasley was like the mother he never really had—always fussing over him, feeding him and making sure he was well cared for.

Then there were the Weasley children. Bill and Charlie worked in different locations, but would pop in here or there to check in with the order. Percy was blacklisted from the family as he had decided to remain loyal to the former minister of magic and all-around idiot (to quote Bianca), Cornelius Fudge.

Then there were George and Fred, the two mischievous twins that were bound to put Molly into an early grave. Both had been a favorite of Harry's since he first met the Weasleys and especially since the three had played the wizard sport of Quidditch together. It was Harry who had secretly funded the twins' effort to open their own joke shop, which he was proud to say was doing very well.

Next there was Ron, Harry's first real best friend. The two had met on the train and had shared many, many adventures together. Grouped with Ron was Hermione Granger, the boys' other best friend and logic. Hermione's smarts and quick thinking had gotten them out of many hazardous situations before. She and Ron had been dating since the summer before and Harry couldn't be happier for the two.

That brought him to his own girlfriend, Ginny. The two had been flirting on and off since the mishap in the Ministry office during his fifth year and her fourth. Finally, on the night of Harmony and Remus' wedding, the two finally shared their first kiss. After a few hours of threats of bodily harm from all the Weasley brothers (except Percy) if he were to hurt their only sister, Harry was free to date Ginny.

* * *

Now, however, he was sitting in his room just staring outside when he heard a dog barking. He smiled and decided to go downstairs to let in his godfather, who could transform into a giant black dog, or maybe even Bianca, who could become a poodle.

When he reached the landing, his stomach gave a lurch. The dog was a pit bull belonging to Vernon's sister, Marge. "Marge, it's a surprise to see you!" Vernon said. "Boy, take her luggage upstairs, will you?" he barked at Harry. Harry scrambled and brought the suitcases upstairs.

He returned and hoped that his uncle and aunt would tell him to go next door. But they were too busy listening while Aunt Marge explained why she was there. "My dear, when I heard you were forced to move from your house due to those awful burglars, I realized I was being very rude by not giving you a house warming. It's an interesting place you now have, I must say," Marge said, looking around.

Her eyes fell on Harry and squinted. "I'm sure your aunt and uncle had to move due to you," she said, casting him the dirty looks he was used to receiving from her.

Harry hung his head. "Yes, ma'am," he replied, as it was the truth. Voldemort had sent the Deatheaters to Four Pivet Drive to attack the Dursleys.

Marge snorted. "Well, I see St. Brutus' is finally teaching you some manners, boy. Well, Petunia, I'm ravished. When's dinner?" she asked, turning to her sister-in-law.

"As soon as Dudders gets back," Petunia said, looking anxiously at the door. Dudley had already taken to bullying around the local kids, except any that might appear in the Order headquarters next store. He had learned his lesson about dealing with wizards—especially Fred and George Weasley.

Soon the door opened and Dudley Dursley strutted into the house. "Oh, is that my little Dudley?" Aunt Marge asked, enveloping her nephew in a bone crushing hug. When she pulled back, Harry could see some money in Dudley's pudgy hands. "So, can we eat now?" she asked as Dudley perked up.

Harry was busy serving when a sharp knock came to the door and it opened. That was the Order's signal to the Dursleys that they were entering. The one condition on allowing the Dursleys to live there was that any member of the Order was allowed into the house whenever it was thought feasible.

"Who is barging into your house, Vernon?" Marge asked, concerned.

"Just neighbors. Very friendly neighborhood, you know," Vernon said, covering. A blonde woman walked in, wearing a light blue cotton summer dress.

"Sorry to disturb you, I didn't know you had company," she said. "But Molly was wondering why Harry hadn't come over for dinner yet and I told her I would come to make sure he was alright."

"I'm fine, Harmony. You can tell Mrs. Weasley that, too," Harry replied, smiling at his professor. Harmony nodded, but Aunt Marge wasn't finished with her yet.

"What do you mean you were concerned about this boy?" Marge asked. "If you ask me, he's been nothing but trouble to my poor brother and his family since day one."

Harmony looked taken back but remained her cool—no doubt trying to impersonate the head of the Gryffindor house, Minerva McGonagall. "Well, ma'am, I happen to care for Harry. He is the son of two of my best friends," she replied.

"Oh, you were friends with those good-for-nothings that went and got themselves killed. Probably were drunk when killed in that car accident." Marge turned to Petunia. "I am so sorry that you were saddled with such a poor excuse for a sister."

No matter how many times Harry had heard Aunt Marge talk trash about his parents, it still pained him, but remembering what happened the last time, Harry kept his cool. Harmony's normally kind face held a look of disgust. "Lily and James Potter were the kindest people I have ever had the pleasure of knowing. They were not drunk when they died, I can assure you that."

Marge snorted. "I am so sure! They go and get themselves killed and leave their burden on Vernon. How nice," she said. "I hope they use the cane often at St. Brutus' boy. Maybe if somebody had used it on your parents, we wouldn't be faced with this mess today!"

Suddenly, all the glasses broke. Vernon and Petunia turned immediately to face Harry, who was looking shocked. He didn't believe he did that, but then he heard Harmony apologize. "Oh, Merlin! I can't believe I did that!" she cried. "Harry, show your aunt out into the hall while I clean this up!"

Harry nodded and led Aunt Marge out into the next room, followed by all the Dursleys. "Why don't you go help her, boy!" the woman snapped. Harry was only too glad to return to the kitchen.

He watched as Harmony cleaned everything with a flick of her wrist and wand. Harry approached her. "Oh, I haven't done accidental magic since I left Hogwarts!" the witch cried, tears streaming down her cheeks.

Harry placed a hand on his teacher's back. "Hey, don't cry. I blew her up in my third year! This is nothing!" Harmony smiled and hugged Harry.

"Thanks. I've just been real emotional lately. I'll see Madame Pompfrey to see if the accidental magic is tied in with it. Probably tomorrow. Albus wants to see both me and Remus anyway. I don't think I'm getting sacked…"

"Wow. A Defense teacher that's lasted more than one year!" Harry said. "Congrats!" Harmony ruffled his hair.

"Now, do you want to stay with your evil, mean, nasty relatives or do you want to come back with me and enjoy Molly's cooking?" Harmony asked.

Harry pretended to ponder the question and then smiled. "Aunt Petunia, I'm going next door!" With that, the two returned to 12 Grimmauld Place.

* * *

Remus was the first to greet them, picking up his wife and twirling her around before clapping Harry on the shoulder. "Oh, it was awful! His uncle's sister was there and she was insulting Lily and James! And then I did some accidental magic! I'll need to get that checked out by Madame Pompfrey later," Harmony chatted away while the three walked to the kitchen.

Harry slid into his seat in between Ron and Ginny as Molly began serving the food. "Hello, Harry, I got a little worried when you didn't come to dinner right away," Molly said, spooning large quantities of food on everybody's plates.

"My aunt decided to pay a visit," Harry explained, looking ready to pounce on the meal. "Harmony luckily rescued me. Thanks, Ma," he said, jokingly.

Harmony pointed her fork in warning and then dove into her own plate. Sirius and Tonks were in the middle of an eating competition with Fred and George commenting on every moment. "And now Sirius has pulled two forkfuls ahead of Tonks, who looks like she's starting to slow down," Gred commented.

"I don't know, it looks like Tonks has suddenly been inspired to plow ahead through the delicious meal generously donated by our wonderful mum," Forge replied. Bianca looked like she didn't know whether to laugh or to be sick as she watched what was happening.

Remus and Hermione were in the middle of a discussion about something Defense related while Harmony would interject her own comments here and there. Arthur and Molly were conversing with Moody, who was also eating with them. Suddenly Albus Dumbledore burst into the kitchen.

Molly, ever the hostess, jumped up and immediately offered the wizard some food. "I thank you kindly, Molly," Dumbledore replied, sitting down across from Ginny and next to Harmony. "I decided to come early and help myself to your delicious cooking," he explained, while chuckling at the behavior of the two cousins nearby.

Harry smiled. This summer had been the best one so far. He had never felt so much warmth and caring. It was also good that the order had a sort of carefree attitude right now, since he had feeling that would soon change. But this type of scene gave him hope—hope that he could live to see when these days would become commonplace.

* * *

A/N2: Because I have to thank all my lovely reviewers from ELI! So pauses for a deep breath

Sarahamanda: I love you! You are one of my best reviewers! Whenever my first reviews come in, I no longer have to guess you it is…I just know it's you!

Sarahthebardess: Once again, I love your writing and I'm still glad you like mine! Anyway, about the whole dialogue/description comment—could you clarify a bit? I'm a bit confused…

Moony Lover: Back from the dead. I'm glad you liked it and that you thought I had a bit more action in the last chapters…I do tend to try to distract the readers because I can't write action, but I try…

yeah whatever: I love your reviews. They always make me smile…really.

Mac


	2. In Which Harmony and Remus Receive Good ...

Chapter 2:

The next day, Harmony awoke bright and early—to the feeling of nausea. She slipped out from under her husband's arm and made it to the bathroom just in time. She felt someone hold her hair back and she soon finished, someone rubbing her back.

When her vision cleared, Harmony could see Molly securing her hair in a random hair scrunchie the blonde woman had left around. Remus was behind her, gently rubbing her back and she leaned against him. Molly turned to the woman next to her. "Why don't I make you some toast and tea, darling?" she asked.

The thought immediately sent Harmony's stomach lurching and she braced herself against the toilet, Remus there to support her. "I don't think food's such a good idea, Molly," Harmony groaned.

"Nonsense—you are definitely eating something. I'll be right back!" With that, Molly left the bathroom, leaving behind the couple.

Remus continued to rub Harmony's back. "Good thing you're seeing Madame Pomfrey today," he said as she rested on his shoulder. "You want to arrive earlier so that you can have a check-up before our meeting with Albus? Or do you want to wait till after?"

"I think before. Just in case I need something to calm my stomach down," Harmony replied. At that moment, Molly entered with the toast and tea and Harmony's stomach revolted again.

* * *

Harmony's stomach seemed to calm down by the time she got to her appointment with Madame Pomfrey. Remus helped her lie down as Harmony explained all her symptoms to the Medi-witch. Poppy looked at her carefully and came back with a potion and a needle. "Oh dear Merlin, she's going to try to poke me!" Harmony cried, jumping into Remus' arms.

Remus rolled his eyes as he set his wife back down on the cot. "She was an Auror and teaches Slytherins, but she can't deal with needles!" he told Madame Pomfrey. The nurse chuckled as she pricked Harmony's finger to allow some blood to drip into the potion.

Albus strolled in shortly after, while the two were waiting for the results. He took a seat next to Harmony and patted her hand. "I guess we can have our little meeting in here, with the two of you," he said, chuckling. "Now, it's about Harmony as Defense Against the Dark Arts professor. First off, congratulations, you made it through to come back a second year."

"Yay for me," Harmony drawled as Poppy returned, beaming. "I take it the news is good?"

"Very good!" Poppy cried. "You two are pregnant!"

Remus' and Harmony's mouths dropped open as they stared at the witch for quite some time. "Are you—are you serious?" Harmony asked. Poppy nodded as Remus swept her up into his arms. Albus stood up and enveloped the two of them in a hug.

Once Remus had settled Harmony back down onto the bed and Madame Pomfrey went on and on about the care the witch would now have to give her body, Albus continued with the meeting.

"Well, this is a perfect way to bring up my master plan for the upcoming school year!" he said, clapping his hands together.

Remus' eyebrow went up while Harmony tried to stifle a giggle. "You have a master plan?" Remus asked.

Albus waved the new father-to-be off. "Of course I have a master plan. What proper headmaster doesn't? Anyway, now that Harmony is—finally—going to be a mother, I think we will need to lighten her work load a bit, don't you agree, Remus?"

"What? Of course, I do, but how do you—Oh!" Realization dawned on Remus' face as Harmony's smile grew bigger. "If you're offering to have me share the Defense Against the Dark Arts classes with Harmony, I'd be delighted."

"Excellent! I knew you wouldn't say no," Dumbledore said. He offered a hand to Harmony and helped her up. "Now, I believe I know of two—possibly three—people who would like to congratulate the two of you on your impending parenthood."

"Oh Merlin, how are we going to break it to the Order?" Harmony asked, turning to Remus.

"You tell them, and then I'll fend Molly off while you take Ginny and the others and run upstairs. Then, when Molly has calmed down to the point she won't relive all her pregnancies, the five of you can come back down," Remus teased as they approached the Headmaster's office.

Harmony laughed as they entered the main office, where Minerva McGonagall was writing out the acceptance letters to the first year students. "What, pray tell, is so funny?" she asked, trying to hold on to her stern façade. She was failing miserably, with a smile tugging on her pursed lips.

Harmony smiled at her former head of house. "Well, Remus is going to be the Defense Against the Dark Arts professor with me," she explained. McGonagall's attempt at being stern was faltering even more.

"Oh? But that doesn't sound funny to me."

"Oh, the funny part was how Molly was going to react when we told her I'm pregnant," Harmony replied, as if it were an everyday event.

That was the final straw. McGonagall's façade fell and she was absolutely beaming. She rushed her two former cubs and embraced them both. "Another Gryffindor on the way!" she exclaimed, holding onto Harmony a bit longer. "Oh my dears, I am so happy for you!" She dabbed her eyes with a hanky.

Meanwhile, Dumbledore was looking into his fireplace. "You two want to come over and say hi?" Albus was smiling broadly at Remus and Harmony who approached the fireplace with shrugs.

* * *

Kiki had been resting against Severus' chest when Albus had awoken the two. She hastily threw on a bathrobe over her light weight pajamas as she slipped in front of the fireplace. Albus seemed to have that all knowing twinkle in his eye and Kiki felt she didn't have to explain anything.

"Morning, Albus, and to what do I owe the unexpected visit to my fire place?" she asked, smiling. Severus had changed all ready and slipped down behind her, encircling his arms around her.

Albus greeted Severus and then turned back to Kiki. "There are two people here I think you want to talk to," he said, cryptically before pulling out of the fireplace. Within moments, Harmony and Remus appeared.

The two women squealed and reached into the fireplace to hug each other. "How are you?" Harmony asked her friend, smiling.

"Eh, can't complain. But look at you!" Kiki surveyed her friend. "France did you wonders! You don't look so stressed now."

"Maybe because I'm not planning a wedding now. But now I have to plan for something else."

"What?"

"Well, next year's lessons plans…"

"Looks like you out of the running again, Sev," Kiki joked. Her boyfriend merely grunted as she waved for Harmony to continue.

"What to give Harry for his birthday…"

"Damn, that's coming up, isn't it?"

"What color to paint the baby room…"

"Orange." Beat. "Wait, did you say 'baby room'? As in baby? As in YOU'RE PREGNANT!" With a nod of Harmony's head, Kiki squealed and lunched for her friends.

Severus tried to maneuver himself around a jumpy Kiki as he wished the couple luck. "I guess I'll be seeing more of you next year, Lupin," he said, though with a joking tone in his voice.

"I guess you will be," Remus agreed. "Considering Harmony and I are sharing the position of Defense Against the Dark Arts professor."

"Damn you. Hey, Albus, can I share my position with someone?"

"Don't you dare, Severus Snape!" Kiki cried. "I am NOT teaching EVER AGAIN!" Laughing, the Lupins pulled out of the fireplace as Kiki attacked her boyfriend.

* * *

Harmony was resting on the couch back at Grimmauld Place after she and Remus returned from Hogwarts. Her husband had wanted her to rest up in their room, but she figured it would be easier just to collapse in the parlor. She heard someone softly pad into the room and she looked down to see Sirius, as a big black dog, curled up next to her. She had a feeling Remus had sent him in and she sighed contentedly.

Bianca walked in and sat down next to her boyfriend. She began to pet him gently as Sirius started to lick her other hand. Without warning, the dog started to attack her face with his tongue as she fell back onto the carpet. "Eww, Snuffles, bad! Bad, bad Snuffles!" she scolded while giggling. Soon, her lips were captured in a passionate kiss as Sirius transformed back into a human.

"So, how was your day?" Sirius asked, as he and Bianca just lay in the middle of his parlor.

"Good, but for some odd reason it just got even better," she teased, playing with his t-shirt. "Should we speak in softer tones so we don't wake Sleeping Beauty up?"

"Mmm, Harmony could sleep through World War Three if need be."

"So could you, Padfoot," Remus said, walking in. Sirius smiled a cocky grin, causing Bianca to laugh. Remus shook his head and began to stroke Harmony's cheek. She rolled over on the couch, smiling. She woke up.

"How long have I been asleep?"

"About an hour and a half. Are you sure you don't want to go upstairs to our room? I'm sure the couch is hurting your back," Remus said, helping her up.

Harmony stretched. "Nonsense. I'm fine. Hello, you two."

"Morning, sunshine," Bianca and Sirius sang together. Harmony shot them a look and sighed. She reached for Remus' hand and grasped it firmly.

Remus knew instantly what that meant and pulled Harmony closer. "Guys, we have something to tell you," he started.

Sirius and Bianca perked up and smiled at the two. Harmony giggled. "We're pregnant—for real, this time!" Her audience stared in shock for a bit before Bianca jumped up to embrace Harmony.

After a few minutes, Sirius seemed to regain control of his body and hugged his friend. "Congratulations, Moony," he said. "Soon, there will be little Lupins around to call me Uncle Sirius. Another godchild—I can't wait! And this time, I promise not to end up in Azkaban for twelve years of that child's life."

"Well, who said you were even going to be the godfather anyway?"

"I did. And everyone listens to Sirius Black."

"Sure they do."

"Well, you guys do."

"Sure, we do."

"Someone has to listen to me. Right, Bink?"

"Sorry, love, did you say something?" Bianca turned, smiling at a pouting Sirius. "Of course, I listen to you," she said, kissing him. "So, who else knows?"

"Right now, you two, Kiki, Severus, Albus, Minerva and Poppy," Remus replied. "We're going to tell everyone as we see them."

"And then floo our parents to tell them," Harmony added. "Well, we better go find Molly. Pray for us!"

Sirius and Bianca laughed as Harmony and Remus went to find the Weasley matriarch and share their good news.


	3. Harry Gets SickSomething Hardly Ever Don...

Chapter 3:

Kiki rolled over in bed to see Severus walking through the door. When the Dark Lord had heard that the Ministry had sent a spy ahead and who that spy was, he immediately ordered Severus to "get cozy" with her. Not that the two had any problems doing that. She smiled as he sat down on his side of the bed and began to take off his robes.

"Penny for your thoughts," he said, noticing her gaze.

She smiled and blushed a bit. "I guess, it's just…just my biological clock ticking," she said. She turned over as Severus slid in next to her. He kissed her cheek and held her close.

"Didn't realize it would start so early."

"Neither did I. Though I guess it shouldn't be a surprise—after all, I'd technically be hearing it late in the muggle sense."

"Yes, but witches are capable of giving birth long after Muggle women. It's because we live longer. What brought this on? Harmony's pregnancy?"

Kiki didn't respond, but she just pressed herself further into Severus' embrace. "I'll take that as a yes then. Don't worry, you'll be able to be a mother one day. I never let it on, but I've wanted to be a father myself…" Kiki rolled over and kissed him, hard and passionately.

"We'll be a family, I promise you," he swore to her later that night. She stirred a bit and rolled closer to his warm body. Severus pushed a piece of her hair away from her face as he gently kissed her forehead.

* * *

Harry was shaken awake by someone, but it wasn't someone demanding food. That had to be good right? Then how come he felt so awful? "Remus, he's burning up!" he heard Harmony whisper through the haze that filled his mind.

"What do you mean?"

"What do you think I mean? He has a fever! Go see if there's a thermometer in the house somewhere."

"You know, for a pureblood, you are very familiar with muggle things," Harry heard Remus say after a while. He felt Harmony slid the thermometer into his mouth and he waited for the results.

"Yeah, well, living like a muggle in Denmark surely helped. Oh Merlin, it's thirty-eight point eight! Get Molly _now_!"

Harry groaned. "I think I'm going to be sick," he said. He groaned again.

"What? Accio, bucket!" And a bucket was there when he was sick. "It'll be okay, Harry, we'll find out what's wrong with you." Harmony's cool hand raked through his messy black hair.

"Remus said his temperature's thirty-eight point eight," Molly's voice came. Harmony's hand didn't stop and now he could feel a strong hand gently rub his back. "I sent him for a cool facecloth. I hope he gets it soon."

"Here you go, Molly," Remus said. Harry then felt something cool and wet get placed on his forehead as he was guided back down onto the bed. "How is he doing?"

"He was sick, that's all I know. I think we should bring him to Hogwarts and have Poppy look at him," Harmony said.

"Do you think it's safe to move him?" The hands were still massaging his aching back. Actually everything ached and he quite agreed with Remus that he shouldn't be moved. "Poppy came to headquarters the time Kreacher attacked Bianca. Maybe she'll come now."

"If Harry's sick, I would prefer he be in my house with me." So it was Sirius who was massaging his back. "I doubt his aunt and uncle would take care of him properly."

"We're only next door, Sirius," Harmony said.

"Still."

"What the hell are you doing in my house?" Vernon's booming voice hurt Harry's aching head even more. He groaned as Harmony continued to stroke his hair. Sirius' hand fell from his back.

"My godson is sick and we were all concerned, Dursley. Besides," Sirius sneered. "You were informed that we were to be granted access to your house whenever we needed it. But now we're leaving. And we're taking Harry with us."

With that, Harry felt himself being carefully picked up and walked down stairs. Within minutes, he was lying in another comfortable bed, the cool facecloth having been replaced with another one. "We'll check up on you later, Harry," he heard Mrs. Weasley whisper and everything went silent. He drifted off into a feverish sleep.

* * *

"Can you come tonight, Poppy? It's just we're all really worried," Molly said, talking through the floo network with the Hogwarts' school nurse. "He was fine yesterday."

"Oh, Molly, you have seven kids. You know how quickly someone can get sick," Poppy replied. "Besides, it's Harry Potter we're talking about. He has so much stress already that I wouldn't be surprised that he didn't come down with something."

"You think it's just stress?"

"No, I think stress just triggered it. Judging by the symptoms you listed for me, I say that Harry caught the flu that was flying around all winter. I think his body has just given out and the virus was activated. But I'll come by tomorrow and check up on him."

Molly sighed and thanked the nurse. She turned to face Harmony who was carefully sipping some hot tea. "It's a good thing you went to go tell him your good news," Molly said, sitting down next to the other woman. "I doubt his aunt and uncle would do anything to help him."

"Hmm, I guess you're right. I just got so worried when I realized he was still sleeping. And when he felt like he was on fire!"

"Maternal instincts already kicking in, dear?"

"Harmony's had maternal instincts for as long as I have known her. This is nothing new, dearest cousin of mine," Sirius said, coming into the kitchen. "Is Poppy coming over?"

"Tomorrow morning. I think she should also check the others out, to make sure they didn't catch it." Molly was silent for a bit. "We should plan Harry's birthday party. He's going to be seventeen—an adult. Almost all my children are adults!"

"Yes, Molly, but I think they've all proven how much they need their mother still," Sirius comforted. "Especially Fred and George."

"What about Percy?"

"I'm not giving up on him, Harmony. Sooner or later, he'll see the error of his ways and I'll welcome him with open arms." Molly stood up, excusing herself to check on Harry.

* * *

Harmony and Sirius sat staring at each other. "She'll welcome him with open arms. Bill will break his arms, Charlie will break his legs, Ron would beat him with his broom, Ginny would just ignore him, and the twins would blow him up," she said.

"I think you have a pretty good picture. So, anyway, you and Remus are looking for names, right?"

"Right," Harmony said, slowly.

Sirius grinned. "Well, how does Sirius James Remus Lupin sound to you?"

"My son is not going to be a walking tribute to the Marauders. And what if it's a girl?"

"Hmm…Siria Jamie Rema Lupin!"

"Sirius Black, you are impossible!" With that, Harmony levitated her cup to the sink and stalked out of the room. As she left, Bianca entered.

"Che cosa ora avete detto?" Bianca demanded. Sirius' smile turned into a mock hurt expression. He had been trying to learn Italian since getting with Bianca and she had to admit, he was a quick learner.

"Aw, Bink, I didn't say anything. I was just fooling with her," he replied, tapping the seat next to him. "I was joking about baby names."

Bianca sat down as Remus entered the room, poured himself some tea and sat down across from the couple. "Siria Jamie Rema Lupin? Sirius, you have way too much time on your hands. Get a job," the man replied.

Bianca turned to her boyfriend. "Is that what you were joking around with her about?" Sirius nodded his head as Bianca pinched her nose. "Has anyone ever warned you not to miss with a pregnant woman?"

"Yes. Remember Lily? Hmm?" Remus said. Sirius blanched considerably and spat out his tea.

"Harmony's not going to go insane, is she?"

"What? I don't think so. But then again, we never know."

"What are you two talking about?" Bianca was now confused.

Remus gave a soft chuckle. "Later in Lily's pregnancy with Harry, we all use to joke that she went insane. Things that James would do that normally upset her she would laugh at. She started calling Sirius her 'baby' instead of threatening to kick him out of the house. And Harmony and Kiki said there were some other small things that made us question her sanity."

Bianca's mouth formed an "o" shape while the two men just laughed.

* * *

Harry awoke the next day still feeling ill. He saw Poppy look over him grimly as Sirius stood next to him. "How does it look?" Mrs. Weasley asked, peaking over Poppy's shoulder.

"I'm getting Albus," was all Madame Pomfrey said. With that she left.

Harry struggled to sit up, but everything still felt like it hurt. "What's going on?"

Sirius and Mrs. Weasley were at his side immediately. "Harry, lie back down. You are far too sick to try to move!" Mrs. Weasley scolded as Sirius gently pushed his godson back down. "Poppy went to go get Dumbledore. Maybe he will have a better understanding."

"Where's everybody? Where's Remus?"

"Out on Order business."

"Harmony?"

"There's a reason why we won't let her in. Maybe when Remus gets back, he can tell you."

"Why wouldn't you tell me?"

"Because it's not our place to tell."

"Why?"

"Sirius Black, would you help me here?"

"Why, Molly? I think you're handling this pretty nicely." Sirius smirked as he rubbed Harry's back.

* * *

The argument was broken when both Dumbledore and Remus returned with Madame Pomfrey. Dumbledore looked over Harry and then muttered some spells. He sighed and said, "Poppy was right. This is an unnatural sickness. I may have to call Kiki back early so that she can brew the necessary potions."

"Will he be alright?" Sirius asked, concerned. Dumbledore nodded and then smiled at Harry. Patting the boy's hand, he motioned for the other adults to follow. At Harry's insistence, Remus remained behind for a bit.

"What is it, Harry?" Remus asked, standing next to the boy.

"Why can't Harmony come see me?"

Remus smiled at the question. "Well, they're afraid that she will catch whatever you have. Molly gave us such a scolding last night because I had kept her in the room with you." He laughed a little at the memory. When Harry still looked confused, Remus continued. "Her body right now wouldn't be able to fight it off. Harry, she's pregnant."

Harry blinked a couple of times before smiling. Then the smile faded. "Damn. Now I can't tease her about it," he replied. Remus chuckled and left the boy's room.

* * *

Remus walked down to see some other Order members sitting in various spots on the couch while Albus was talking through the floo. Harmony was on the couch in a half sitting, half lying position. Remus lifted up her torso and slid under it. Next to him were Sirius and Bianca, sharing a chair. On the floor lay Tonks and Molly had taken the other couch with Minerva McGonagall.

Dumbledore pulled out of the fireplace. "Kiki's coming back tonight to make the potions and Severus is going to look into my suspicions," he announced to the group.

"Which are?" Sirius asked, impatiently.

Dumbledore cleared his throat. "That Voldemort somehow passed this sickness onto Harry," he replied. Everyone in the room gasped and Remus' hold on Harmony tightened quite a bit. "But with the proper potions, he will be back to full health in no time. And no," he sent a look around the room, "he is not contagious."

"But I still wouldn't go in there if I were you Miss And—Mrs. Lupin," Poppy said, appearing next to the fireplace, wagging her finger towards the Defense teacher. "We don't know…it could be contagious to a pregnant body."

Harmony nodded, leaning back into Remus. McGonagall flashed a smile to the woman and turned back to Albus, who had come to stand next to her. She thought she imagined it, but did Albus just stroke her hand the same way Remus sometimes did? She tilted her head a bit and then shrugged it off.

* * *

She brought it up later, but with Kiki and Remus present. "I don't know. I really think I imagined it," Harmony said.

The two watched as Kiki carefully added an ingredient into the potion. "Why would it be so surprising?" she asked after it was in. "Why can't they find love?"

"I never said they couldn't find love. It was just I couldn't tell if it was true or not since it was so quick!"

"But imagine…Minerva McGonagall and Albus Dumbledore, the Hogwarts' Affair!" Kiki laughed. Remus merely rolled his eyes as Harmony whacked her friend with a near by cushion.

* * *

A/N: Another two chapters up…I should update this more or at the rate I'm going, I'll still posting this until summer…well, the weather up here is supposed to reach above freezing—HEAT WAVE!...anyway, thanks again to my awesome reviewers!

Sarahthebardess: Thanks! Anyway, if there's more, you can e-mail me…it should be on my profile page…I appreciate any and all criticisms…thanks for clarifying Pomfrey's name…two Harry Potter fans reading this thing, you think one of us would've caught it!...And speaking of updates, when are YOU going to update "Resonance"? Hmm?

Sarahamanda: could you clarify the last part of your previous review? I think something got left out…it'll help so I can answer your question…

Moony Lover: Exams are evil and should die…okay, that out…and I think these two chapters have answered your questions…

Mac


	4. They Cancelled QUIDDITCH?

A/N: Just to let you know, I reference my series of one-shots, _Memories of Those Who Mattered_. If you want go read it, it's the Chapter entitled "How to Wait For a Baby 101" and I must say, it's hilarious.

* * *

Chapter 4:

With the help of the potions, Harry grew steadily better. After a few days, Mrs. Weasley finally let Hermione, Ron and Ginny back into the room as long as they promised not do anything too stressful with Harry. They all normally talked, sometimes even playing a few games of exploding snap. The members of the Order kept a sharp eye on Harry. First, Voldemort sent images to Harry and now he was able to send a sickness (confirmed by Severus). They were worried if the Dark Lord's powers were that strong, would Harry be able to make it…?

But Madame Pomfrey gave Harry a clean bill of health in time for his birthday, which would once again be celebrated at 12 Grimmauld Place. Molly had extended the offer to the Dursleys, plus Aunt Marge. "You're holding a party to celebrate the birth of him?" Marge had responded. "And why would my brother want to commemorate that boy, who has been nothing but trouble to him?"

In the end, to no one's surprise, the Dursleys didn't go to Harry's birthday party. Harmony, Kiki and Molly had decorated the house wonderfully for the boy's seventeenth birthday. A cake was cooking in the oven, presents were piled high on a table, people were laughing and enjoying themselves, and Kreacher was locked up far away from the party.

Many of the Weasley twins' new creations were being tested at the party, much to the dismay of their mother. "Would you two stop giving these things out?" she was heard to yell more than once. But no matter how many death threats given, the goods still managed to get around.

Neville and Luna were excited to learn their Defense Against the Dark Arts professor would be returning for a second year, and this time helped by her husband—their favorite professor. And it was Mrs. Longbottom, Neville's grandmother, who had noticed the change in Harmony and realized her son's teachers were going to have a child. Congratulations went all around to Harmony, Remus and Harry (for his birthday).

* * *

Later, after all the guests left, Harmony and Remus sat by the table, eating some more of Harry's rather large cake. "I think that went well," she mused, placing a forkful of cake in Remus' mouth. He could only nod in agreement. "Harry's an adult in the wizarding community now, can you believe it?"

Remus placed a bit of cake into her mouth and smiled. "No, it seems like yesterday he was born," he replied.

"He was born yesterday. Hence the birthday celebration."

"Oh, shut up."

"Make me!" With that, a large forkful of cake ended up in Harmony's mouth, as well as a kiss on the lips.

Remus pulled back, smiling. "You know what I meant. I know you know what I meant. Remember waiting around for him to be born?"

"All eleven hours and twenty minutes of it. Merlin, I hope my labor doesn't last that long."

"Hmm, maybe we'll just have you play one game of Twister and see how that works." At that comment, Remus suddenly found himself covered with cake and looked down to see his giggling wife with an empty plate. "Why you little—take that!" He leaned down and started a relentless tickle attack on her.

At that moment, a crack was heard throughout the house as someone apparated. It was Kingsley and it looked like he wasn't there just because he forgot something at the party. Remus stopped his attack of Harmony and stood up to face the Auror. "What's the matter?"

"Attack. Just north of here. There are a few Ministry Aurors already there and Dumbledore sent me to get you, Kiki and Sirius," Kingsley said. Then he smiled. "Though it appears you might have had some premonition of this happening since you already have war paint on."

Harmony bit back her laughter as Remus sheepishly walked over to the sink and washed his face of the cake. When he returned, Kiki and Sirius were ready to go and help with the attack. Harmony hugged her friend and then kissed all the men—Sirius and Kingsley on the cheek, her husband full on the mouth. He gently patted her stomach and the three walked off into the night.

* * *

Ginny and Hermione found Harmony sitting at the kitchen table, sipping what appeared to be coffee. Molly bustled in behind them and stared down the pregnant witch. "Should you be drinking that?" the older witch asked. Harmony looked at her, confused.

"I can't drink hot chocolate?"

"Oh. I thought you were drinking coffee."

"No, I'm drinking hot chocolate while waiting for the group to come back."

"What group?" Bianca asked, walking in. "And where's Sirius?"

Harmony placed her mug down on the table. "The group that went out to field the attack. And Sirius is with them," she replied. She took one look at Bianca's worried face and gave a weak smile. "Want to join me in worrying over a cup of hot chocolate, Bink?" she asked as she conjured up another mug.

Bianca slid in next to her friend. "Gratzie," she said, taking a sip. Molly joined with a cup of tea while the two girls sat down with pieces of cake. The five sat in silence for a bit, as a thunderclap shook the house.

Molly's cup seemed to shake as she took the next shift. "I always hate when they have to counter an attack in the rain. It seems more foreboding then if it were a clear night or day," she murmured.

"Is Arthur out there?" Harmony asked, while Bianca stole a bite of a concerned Hermione's cake. Molly nodded. "But why?"

"He flooed me before he left saying that Carl wanted someone from another Ministry department to go down and check the scene as a second witness. And since he knows Arthur's in the Order, he feels he can trust him," Molly explained.

Ginny tried to comfort her mother as the boys came into the room. "Mum, what's wrong?" George asked as he cut himself some extra cake.

"Your father is out there countering an attack for the Ministry," Molly explained. A hush fell on the boys.

"Who else went?" Harry's voice seemed to come chokingly out of his mouth.

"Sirius, Remus, Kingsley and Kiki. And Kingsley mentioned that there were other Aurors already present on the field." Harmony tried to give the boy a smile, but she too was concerned.

"Where?"

"He didn't say. It was probably for the best." At that, some soaking wet figures burst into the kitchen, startling those present.

As they came into the light, they could see Kingsley and Tonks holding someone up. Someone very familiar to all the Gryffindors present. "Wood!" Fred, George and Harry shouted at the same time. Molly's motherly instinct kicked in as she tended to a limping Oliver.

Sirius, Remus, Arthur and Kiki walked in a few seconds later. Bianca rushed Sirius, throwing her arms around him and resting her head in the nook of his neck. Remus was drying himself off with a towel conjured by Harmony, who was kissing him as well. Molly turned for a bit from Oliver to peck her husband on the cheek. Kiki collapsed on a nearby chair as Harmony slid the rest of her hot chocolate over to her friend.

"What happened?" Harry asked his godfather once Bianca released him.

"Puddlemere United's practice ground was attacked," Wood explained. "Most of me team is now out of commission. In fact, the entire team is out of commission." He gave a hollow laugh.

Arthur gave a slight smile as he watched all the confused faces. "The Ministry has thought that for now, it was best to disband all the professional quidditch teams until the Dark Lord has been defeated," the man explained.

The others looked a bit shock until the twins broke the silence. "THEY CANCELLED QUIDDITCH!"

Everyone seemed to get a laugh while Arthur responded, "Yes, they did, boys. So Oliver here is going to talk to Dumbledore about joining the Order."

All eyes turned to the former keeper as Molly finished cleaning his wounds. He merely nodded in agreement. At that point, Dumbledore swept in and ordered everyone who wasn't involved in the attack out of the room so those who were could discuss everything with him. As Harry passed by the old wizard, he gave the boy a grandfatherly squeeze on the shoulder and a fatherly smile to Harmony as she reluctantly left Remus' side.

* * *

Later that night, Kiki lay in bed, thinking back to the welcome home they all received after the attack. Everyone seemed to be greeted by their loved one, but she only had a smile and a cup of hot chocolate from Harmony. Not that anything was wrong with that—they were best friends after all—but she would've given anything at that minute to step into Severus' waiting arms and hear him say how worried he was about her.

She laughed a little to herself, surprised that she wanted that now. A year ago, she wouldn't have cared if all the welcome she got was a smile and some hot chocolate—she would've considered it more than enough. Now, now she wanted someone to hug her and say that he missed her and was worried about her. Him. Severus Snape.

Quietly, so as not wake anyone, she slipped downstairs to the main fireplace—the one connected to the floo network despite all the wards placed around the house. Taking a bit of powder, she stood inside the fireplace and stated the address of the house in Germany she and Severus had shared.

She tumbled out of the fireplace and into the black robes of Severus' arms. He held her close and rocked her gently. "I was wondering when you were going to come," he murmured into her black, faded pink striped hair.

"Why?" she asked, still in his embrace.

"I'm a Deatheater. I may be in Germany, but I still knew what Voldemort was planning on doing tonight and I figured you would be one of the people sent to counter it," he explained, smirking at her. He lowered his face. "I was so worried when I saw the condition of some of the Deatheaters," he said.

Kiki raised her face towards his. "We definitely had the upperhand," she whispered.

"Clearly." Severus closed the gap and kissed Kiki, picking her up and bringing her back to the bed they had shared.

* * *

Oliver was instated as a member of the Order later the following week and began training with Sirius so that his Defense skills would be up to par. Sirius was just glad to be able to do something and since he was already having so much success with Oliver, it was then decided that Sirius would be in charge of training new recruits. 


	5. Sirius Further Affirms He's An Idiot

Translations:

Bianca: "You idiot! Waking up the entire house because you're bored!"

Sirius: "You say that like it's a bad thing."

Kiki: "It is a bad thing and when did you learn to speak Italian so well?"

* * *

Chapter 5:

Severus was finally called back from Germany and reported everything he could to Dumbledore, in hopes of filling the holes in Kiki's reports. He was also glad to be back near Kiki, even if it meant having to put up with everyone else in Grimmauld Place. "Good morning, Severus," Harmony chirped, pouring herself some orange juice.

"Go away," he snarled back. Harmony shot him a look and sat down across from him.

"Do you want anything?"

"No. Leave me alone."

"I thought you were a morning person."

"I have a headache."

"Well, why don't you go lie down?"

"Because my roommate is snoring and that's what's causing my headache plus my grouchiness due to lack of sleep."

"Kiki doesn't snore."

"Kiki's not my roommate right now. Molly made us sleep in separate quarters, thank you very much. I had to room with that damned Oliver Wood."

"Oliver snores?" Harmony took a sip. "Wait, why won't Molly let you and Kiki share quarters?"

"She says it's not 'proper' for us to," Severus said, mockery distinct in his voice.

Harmony placed down her glass. "That's odd. She let Remus and me share a room all summer. Didn't you and Kiki share a room at some point?"

"Not all the time. Just occasional nights when neither of us felt like sleeping alone," Severus explained. "But now Molly won't let us and I'm stuck with Sir Snores-A-Lot."

Harmony snorted and nearly choked on her orange juice. She finished it with another gulp and smiled. "I'll talk to Molly and see if I can persuade her to let you share a room," she said as she turned to leave the room.

"Uh, Harmony," he called. Harmony stopped. "Thank you. But we never had this conversation. Understand?"

"Sure. Kiki wants to know why you can't share a room," Harmony said, winking at the wizard. With that, she left the room finally.

* * *

"Ginevra Molly Weasley, get down here this minute! And be wearing something nice!" Kiki's voice was heard throughout the house. Ginny scrambled down the stairs in a black skirt and white shirt with a beaded flower on it. She met Kiki, who was wearing an orange tube top with black pants, at the bottom. "Good, come on, everyone's waiting."

"Who's waiting? And why did I have to dress up?" Ginny was confused as she entered the room. Harmony sat in a nice blue spaghetti strap dress in a nearby chair, while Bianca wasn't too far away in a green skirt and matching top. Hermione sat between them, wearing a pink sleeveless dress and even Luna was there, looking quite normal in a simple black dress.

"Surprise!" Kiki and Harmony said. "For your sixteenth birthday, we're all taking you out to eat!"

"And dancing!" Bianca added. She flashed Ginny a smile. "We ready, ladies?" she asked. All the girls nodded and the group left the house.

* * *

The next day, Ginny woke up later than usual and was still sore from all the dancing she had done. Harmony had left before them, claiming she wanted to get some sleep in before her morning sickness would begin. Ginny smiled as she remembered how good of time they had all had the night before at the restaurant. She slipped into one of the tubs and prayed the hot water would work out her sores.

After she had gotten out and changed, she met Harry standing there with a picnic basket. "Happy birthday, Gin," he said, giving her a kiss. "I hope you don't mind, but I thought we could go on a picnic in one of the rooms since I'm technically not allowed outside for too long."

She smiled and eyed the basket hungrily. "Hey, if there's food and I'm eating it with you, I don't care where we eat it!" she said. "Come on, let's go!"

They emerged a little while later, a bit flushed and panting heavily. Unfortunately, someone noticed them coming out looking like this. And it was Kiki. "Well, what do we have here?" she mused, watching the couple shift uneasily. She just stared at them, arms crossed in a thoughtful position.

"What are you thinking of?" Ginny asked awkwardly.

"What is the best thing to say concerning this situation," Kiki responded. "What to say? What to say?" She tapped her fingers together menacingly.

Harry shifted. "How about you say nothing at all, we forget this ever happened and don't ever mention it again?"

"I could do that, but where's the fun?" Kiki smiled sweetly, causing Harry and Ginny to cringe. "Well, I guess the only thing to say is be more careful when emerging a room after playing tonsil hockey with a girl who has five brothers that tend to pop in and out of the house. Like him." With that, Kiki pointed at a smirking Bill as she turned and laughed down the hallway.

* * *

To say that dinner was a bit tense that night was a complete and utter understatement. All the Weasley brothers kept shooting their sister and her boyfriend looks while their parents remained oblivious. Kiki had a hard time not laughing at the situation, earning herself weird glances from her friends around her.

"So, are you going to tell me what was so funny, or do I get to guess on my own?" Severus asked as he walked into their room. Harmony had pulled through and Severus no longer had to room with Oliver. He sat down on their bed and stared down his girlfriend. She giggled and wagged her finger. "Oh, come on! Don't make me beg! I'm Severus Snape; I don't beg," he said. Kiki merely darted into the bathroom and locked the door.

When she returned, Severus was already in bed, his chest rising and falling evenly. She smiled and slipped into the bed, falling asleep in minutes due to the warmth Severus had already provided for her.

* * *

_A baby cried from somewhere in the house. Kiki recognized the cry, though she didn't know from where. She began walking towards the sound of the wails and noticed she was in a beautiful house—Snape Manor, she recognized it from the few times Severus had brought her home to his parents. _

_She walked upstairs and pushed open the door to a room, where the crying was the loudest. The nursery was painted in a light purple color and a crib stood in the middle of the room. She couldn't see anything; she was completely focused on this one piece of furniture. _

_Not realizing she had moved, she looked down to see a smaller version of Severus' emblem blanket—green velvet with the Slytherin snake on it—covering a small thing. She pulled back the blanket to see a crying, kicking baby girl in pink pajama set, frantically clutching at a lion wearing a red and gold scarf. Kiki picked up the crying child and sat down in a nearby rocking chair. _

_The little girl seemed to be content with just being held as Kiki gently rocked the two of them. She began to stroke the baby's silky soft black hair and giggled as the girl began to fumble with the lion. When she got a really good look at the baby, she was surprised to see black onyx eyes staring out at her. Severus' eyes. _

* * *

Kiki's eyes snapped open and adjusted to the dark light. She was back in Grimmauld Place, Severus sleeping soundly beside her. She rolled over and pressed herself into his back and smiled. If that was a premonition, it certainly wasn't one she minded coming true.

* * *

"EVERYBODY WAKE UP NOW!" someone screamed throughout the house. Harmony was still experiencing morning sickness and whoever it was that just screamed wasn't helping the situation. Remus never stopped rubbing her back, only slowed down a bit.

In their room, Severus sat bolt right, panting from the surprise. He startled Kiki, who soon sat up to join them. "I SAID FOR EVERYBODY TO WAKE UP NOW!" the voice called again. Kiki clenched her fists and Severus knew she was going to be out for blood.

The twins were happy for the distraction since when Severus moved out of the room he shared with Oliver, the former quidditch captain was now sharing a room with them. And they couldn't take his snoring anymore. The grumpy noise offender peered at the door, quite miffed that someone had disturbed his sleep.

Across from Oliver, Fred and George's room, Harry and Ron stuck their heads out of the door. Both were still trying to rub the sleep out of their eyes and Harry still hadn't put on his glasses yet. "What's going on?" Harry asked while the twins could only shrug.

The attention turned to Tonks and the other girls, who stuck their heads out of their room. Ginny's red hair was up in a ponytail, Hermione's pajamas were rumpled, and for the first time Tonks looked like Sirius' cousin—since her shield was down due to sleep. Bianca popped her head out of Sirius' room, scowling while Molly Weasley stomped down the hallway.

"SIRIUS BLACK! WHAT IS THE PURPOSE OF WAKING ALL OF US UP AT SEVEN-THIRTY IN THE MORNING?" Molly yelled. All present flinched, while Bianca and Kiki followed the fuming matriarch down.

Sirius was standing at the bottom of the stairs, flashing a Marauder's grin. "Good Merlin, how I hate that smile. Especially on him," Severus whispered, causing Remus to chuckle a bit as he held a temporarily not sick Harmony.

"What is the purpose? The purpose, my dear Molly, is because I'm bored and I wanted company," Sirius explained. Within minutes, he was toppled to the floor.

Kiki held his arms down while Bianca straddled him, pinning his entire body to the floor. "Voi idiot! Svegliate tutto in su perché siete annoiati?" Bianca screamed.

"Dite che come esso è una cosa difettosa, Bianca," Sirius responded, cheekily.

Kiki pushed down harder on his arms. "È una cosa difettosa e quando avete imparato parlare cos� bene italiano?" she asked.

"Um, guys, could you please speak in English since not everyone knows Italian?" Ginny asked, popping out from behind Harry. The three gave her a look that made her shrink beside her boyfriend again. "Forget I said anything."

Sirius was able to shake off Kiki, who stalked out of the room and back up the stairs. Severus decided that it probably wasn't the best time to follow her and continued to stare down his school time nemesis. "What?" Sirius asked as Bianca got off him.

A few people continued on their way to breakfast. Most turned back to their rooms, some to change and the others to see if they could go back to sleep. A fresh wave of nausea had hit Harmony and she dove back into her bathroom, Remus following. Severus decided to go check on Kiki and then change for breakfast.

* * *

When he entered the room, she was already lying on the bed, eyes closed. However, Severus could tell she wasn't asleep, which was proven when as he was changing. He could feel her eyes on him and before putting on his outer robes, he turned and looked her directly in the eyes. "What?"

"Nothing. Just thinking."

"About?"

"Sirius. And the decision I had to make."

"Not regretting your final decision then, are you?"

"Never," she scoffed, rolling onto her stomach. "I wonder what I ever saw in him in the first place."

"Hmm, I believe Harmony once called him Sirius 'I'm Too Sexy' Black?" Severus joked, sitting down next to her. "Besides, even I'll admit that the man does have some good qualities. But not enough to outweigh the prick he is."

"Prat."

"What?"

"You mean prat, not prick."

Severus stared her down for a minute. "Are you correcting me?" he asked, mock menacingly. "Because you know the price those who correct me must pay."

He reached out a hand to the spot he knew she was most ticklish—right underneath the kneecaps—but she quickly flipped over and swatted his hand away. Not to be deterred he reached out in a second attempt to "punish" her, but this time, she caught his hand. "Please, Sev," Kiki pleaded. "I'm not feeling too well right now. My stomach's bothering me."

In an instant, Severus' manner changed completely. "Are you okay? Am I going to have to floo Madame Pomfrey?" he asked, concerned. Kiki shook her head and kissed his forehead. "Alright, alright. I'll let you get some sleep and maybe you will feel better." With that, he tucked her back into bed and turned to leave.

Before he left; however, he could've sworn he heard her murmur, "You'll be a great father, Severus."

* * *

"I don't even want to look at breakfast," Harmony groaned into her pillow.

"Molly's going to make you eat," Remus responded while changing.

Harmony groaned again. "She went through six pregnancies—she should understand the phenomenon of morning sickness. I won't be able to keep it down. Your child won't let me!"

Remus gave a little chuckle. "Now you're starting to sound like Lily when she was pregnant. Remember? Every time she was sick or in discomfort, Harry suddenly became James' child only?"

Harmony didn't answer, only buried her head further into the pillow. "Well," Remus continued, "if you don't mind, I think I'll get some breakfast myself. Don't worry, I'll fend off Molly for you." He leaned down and kissed the top of her head before leaving the room.

* * *

A half hour later, he wandered back in to find his wife completely engrossed in one of the defense books he was reading as a supplement for some of his lesson plans. He slipped into his chair and just watched her as she turned each and every page.

His wife. Never in his life, not since the werewolf's bite, did he ever expect to be able to say those words. Especially not about Harmony. He had a crush on her throughout their entire time at Hogwarts, fired by the fact that Professor Orlick kept pairing them together no matter how many times the two of them managed to blow up the dungeons. He believed he fell in love with her during their Auror training and subsequent missions together.

He never would've thought in a million years that when James and Sirius had dared him to ask her out, she would've said yes! And now, here they were, married and expecting their first child. He was going to be a father—another concept he had chased out of his mind as soon as he could fully grasp the gravity of his situation.

By this point, she was no longer reading his book but looking over at him. "What?" he asked.

"Why are you staring at me?"

"Hmm, let me see. Could it be you are my wife and expecting my child, making you the most beautiful creature to ever walk this earth? Am I anywhere near the ballpark?" he teased.

Harmony gave a small smile. "You think I'm beautiful now, wait until my stomach's the size of a watermelon!"

"You'll still be beautiful."

"Remus Lupin, you are a hopeless romantic."

"Eh, it takes one to know one, love." He smiled at her. "So, find anything interesting there, love?"

"Nothing that Auror training didn't teach me," she replied, leaning in. "When are the kids going to Diagon Alley again?"

"I don't know. Probably tomorrow. Why?"

"I wanted to go to Flourish and Botts. Pick up some books on pregnancy," she said, lying back down.

* * *

A/N: Hey, I know I mentioned I was probably going to start updating sooner, but I forgot to take into account I'm in college and actually have work to do. So, don't' shoot me…shoot my professors. Anyway, thanks to all my reviewers…Have a happy Mardi Gras and Valentine's Day if I don't get an update in…

Sarahamanda: What's the Order going to do? Well, they're really just going to keep Harry at 12 Grimmauld Place as much as possible and not associate with the Dursleys. And believe me, the Dursleys are putting up no resistance.

SarahtheBardess: I'm glad to see you've updated "Resonance." Nice to know I made you laugh. And I understand the whole roomie thing myself.

Mac


	6. The Jerk Comes Back, Along with Mrs Blac...

Chapter 6:

"Thanks for coming with me, Kiki," Harmony said, walking into the bookstore. "When Albus told him he was needed somewhere else, I thought Remus was going to kill him!" Kiki just laughed and waved it off.

"Now, what do pregnancy books have as titles? 'So You're Going to be a Mommy'?" She picked one book up. "Merlin, I was joking!" Harmony laughed and reached for the book her friend was holding.

She and Harmony began to leaf through some of the books. "Morning sickness…"

"Check. I hate it."

"Whoa, for a few months, you won't be able to see your feet."

"Well, now I'll have a good excuse if my shoes don't match."

"Yeah. 'Sorry, but I really can't see down there.' It should be hysterical," Kiki said. "How to tell your colleagues you're pregnant. Maybe it should be how to tell your student you're pregnant for you, hmm?"

Unbeknownst to the two witches, a certain man had just entered the bookstore. One who could give them hell no matter what they were doing. Jackson Herrington. The man who had pursued Harmony for so long and still now was a pain in the neck. He caught sight of the lovely blonde witch and started to amble over to her. He hadn't heard anything of her marriage and seeing as her wolfish fiancé was not with her, he assumed she had finally come to her senses.

He leaned against the stack of shelves and watched her flip through the book in her hand. _Magical Pregnancies: The Instructional Guide for First Time Pregnant Witches. _So his belief about her engagement was true—though she hadn't started to show yet, that had to be good. He cleared his throat, causing her to jump a little. "Ja-Jack!" she squeaked out.

At this, her friend Kiki came around the corner. "Jackson Herrington, what are YOU doing here?" the witch asked.

"I came in for a book and happened to see Harmony in here," he responded, lightly kissing Harmony's right hand. She pulled it away and began whipping it off. "Now, darling, don't be like that."

"Jack, how many times do I have to tell you to bug off and leave me alone?" Harmony stood, eyes blazing. "Right now, I am not one to be tampered with."

"I understand. I saw the book you were flipping through. So, the wolf knocked you up and then up and left you?"

"I beg your pardon!"

"If the child needs a father figure, I'm more than happy to step in, Harmony."

"My child does not need a father figure as it already has one. My husband," Harmony replied, clearly showing her left hand so Jack could see the wedding band now affixed on her ring finger. "Remus and I were married in June and I'm about two months pregnant, not that it's any of your business."

"So buzz off, Jack." Kiki crossed her arms and stared the man down. "I think it's pretty obvious that Harmony's not interested in you and that she is very happy with her husband. So, just leave her alone."

"Or what?"

"Or I'm sure the ministry would love to know your little on the side job," Kiki said, sweetly.

"You wouldn't dare!"

"Try me."

"They wouldn't believe you."

"Really?"

"I work for them!"

"So do I!"

"I do important work."

"I'm an Auror. Last time I checked with this new minister that means I'm pretty high up there on the credibility scale. You however," she gave him a look, "I'm not so sure."

Jack turned bright red and turned to leave. "You'll regret it, Harmony. Especially if the child turns out to be like him," he spat before slamming the door closed.

"Prick," Kiki muttered but then noticed her friend was shaking. "Hey, hey," she soothed. "Don't let him get to you like that!"

Harmony turned and began frantically searching throughout all the pregnancy books. She disregarded book after book until Kiki stopped her. "What are you doing?" she asked.

"Jack—what he said—what if it's true? What if Remus and my child is a werewolf?" Harmony asked, hands covering her eyes. "Its not like I'll love him or her any less, but Mrs. Lupin explained what it was like watching Remus transform every month. I don't think I could deal with that."

"Hey, maybe it's not true. And even if it is, your child will have the benefit of the wolfsbane potion and the company of his or her father." Harmony was still frantic. "Why don't you go see Madame Pomfrey about and hear what she has to say, okay?" Harmony nodded. "Now, ready to pay for your books?"

* * *

The group returned to Diagon Alley and Harmony went to start reading her books. She was quite disappointed to find that no one mentioned anything about whether or not werewolves could pass the curse onto their child, but then again it didn't seem many of them were able to get married. Remus was one of the few who did and Harmony felt it wasn't fair.

Remus walked into the room and tripped over Harmony's discarded Flourish and Botts bag. "I see your trip was successful," he said, smiling. Then he picked up on his wife's distress. "What's the matter?"

"I ran into Jack," she whispered. "And he mentioned something we haven't thought of."

"Honey, don't listen to that bastard. Nothing he can say…"

"Will our child be a werewolf?"

Remus' breath caught in his throat. He hadn't expected her to ask that. And it was true; neither of them had given any thought about whether or not his "condition" could be passed on. "I—I honestly don't know. I hadn't thought of it." He looked around the books. "Do any of these mention it?"

"No. But Kiki said we should talk to Madame Pomfrey. I already made the appointment for tomorrow. Can you come?"

"I wouldn't miss it for the world," Remus said, hugging her close. "So, tomorrow at what time?"

"Eleven o'clock."

* * *

Harry, Ginny and Ron were busy finishing up some of the last bits of their homework assignments. Hermione, as usual, was already done and scowling at them. "You should've done it earlier! Honestly, where would you be without me to make sure you finish your homework?"

"Doing something more entertaining," Ginny muttered. Harry had to stifle a giggle as Hermione sent her best girlfriend a dark look. "Aww, come on. Hermione, you know we love you!" Ginny said brightly. Hermione shook her head and walked away.

Immediately, the trio abandoned their homework. "Well, if you think about it, we've done pretty much everything except Defense Against the Dark Arts. And we don't know who we'll have, Remus or Harmony, so how can we?" Ginny reasoned out.

Ron and Harry stared at her for a bit. "I think you've been hanging out with us too long, Gin," Ron said as his sister laughed.

"But why don't we go talk to them?" The other two boys nodded, and the three went upstairs.

After collecting Hermione from where she had curled up with Crookshanks, the four found themselves outside of the Lupins' bedroom. "Should we knock? Or just go in?" Ron asked.

Hermione shot him a glare. "They're a married couple and Harmony's pregnant. I think it would only be proper to knock first." So she reached up and rapped on the door twice. They waited. And waited. And waited some more. Hermione knocked again and they began to wait for an answer.

Finally, Ron turned the handle and they entered the room to find it empty. "That's odd, they didn't mention anything about going some place at breakfast this morning," Harry replied, wandering around the room. Different books were mixed together—some having to deal with the Dark Arts, others dealing with pregnancy. He stifled a laugh when the thought that Hermione would do the same if she too got pregnant popped up.

"Well, obviously, they're not here," Ron said, feeling a bit uncomfortable with all the pregnancy books around. "I guess we'll just have to leave and do something else then."

With that, the fireplace in the room roared with green fire and the Lupins stepped out. "Well hello, we weren't expecting a welcoming party," Harmony joked as she sat down on her bed. "So what do we owe the pleasure?"

"We actually had questions about the upcoming academic year," Hermione said. "We wanted to know who would be teaching who. For homework reasons."

"All homework remains as stands, no matter who is teaching what," Remus said, earning groans from three of those present.

Harmony pretended to look affronted. "I didn't assign that much homework to either classes, so none of that!" she mock scolded.

"Where were you?" Ginny asked, sitting down next to her godmother.

"We were at Madame Pomfrey's to clear up some concerns about the pregnancy," Harmony explained as Kiki burst into the room. "Hello."

"What did Madame Pomfrey say?"

"She said the chances of the babies being werewolves are very slim and she is certain that they will be normal, healthy children."

"That's great," Kiki breathed. It then took a few minutes for everyone to process what Harmony had just said. Hermione and Kiki realized it first and shouted, "BABIES?"

"Babies? As in plural? As in more than one? As in…"

"Twins? Yes, we're having twins," Remus replied, taking his wife's hand. Ginny, Hermione and Kiki rushed the witch and threw their arms around her. Ron and Harry just stood there, mouths wide open.

* * *

"Hello? Anyone there?" a voice called up the stairs. Then a loud crash followed, leading to a string of curses.

"FILTH! TRAITOR! HOW DARE YOU ENTER MY HOUSE! LEAVE! BE GONE! FILTH!"

They heard Sirius swore and his door swing open. He was only wearing boxers and a tee shirt, his hair looking quite messed up. He stormed down the hallway, Remus following shortly after. "Would you shut up for once in your life?" Sirius said, stopping in front of his mother's portrait.

"HOW DARE YOU EVEN TALK TO ME! YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO BE CALLED MY SON!"

"WELL, THE FEELING'S MUTUAL!"

Remus turned to close the blinds, but Mrs. Black continued her little rampage. "DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH MY CURTAINS, HALF-BREED!"

"DON'T INSULT MY FRIENDS!"

"DON'T TALK TO YOUR MOTHER LIKE THAT!"

"I THOUGHT WE AGREED YOU WEREN'T MY MOTHER ANYMORE!"

"Sirius, for the sake of all our eardrums—CLOSE THOSE BLINDS!" Harmony yelled, as Bianca stood behind her. Sirius smiled at his girlfriend and beckoned her closer. She shot him a look that clearly read "Are you out of your mind?" but moved to grab his waiting hand.

"Mum, I want you to meet Bianca Jennings."

"MORE FILTH! THIS HOUSE IS NOW COVERED IN IT! OUT OF MY SIGHT, FILTH!"

"Aw, Mum, is that anyway to speak to your son's girlfriend?" This statement seemed to shut Mrs. Black up. She stared at Bianca, blinking a few times before deciding to continue on her rampage. Unfortunately, the few minutes she had paused gave Sirius and Remus enough time to close the curtains and silence the woman.

They all turned to face Oliver, who was white faced and breathing heavily. Harry remembered that the man had never seen or heard Mrs. Black before and decided to go help him up. "What the hell was that, Potter?" Oliver asked.

"That was Sirius' mother," Harry explained. "She charmed her painting to carry on her regime of nagging after her death. Everyone in this house is pretty much filth to her, so don't let her get to you."

"Here you go, Oliver," Remus said, offering a hand out to Oliver. "Why don't we get you something? Tea?"

"Uh, no thanks, Professor," Oliver responded, still quite shaken.

"You're out of Hogwarts and no longer my student, you can call me Remus, Oliver."

"Okay. But do I have to call Professor Snape Severus?"

"I hope not, Mr. Wood," a silky voice answered as Severus Snape strode into the room. He smirked at his former student and then embraced Kiki, kissing her passionately. Oliver looked like he was ready to pass out. Harry nudged the man and invited him upstairs to talk about Quidditch. Oliver was more than happy to get away.

"Well, not that I should complain after a kiss like that, but answer me this—was that just to scare poor Oliver?" Kiki asked after Severus reluctantly ended the kiss. He merely smirked in response and then reached over to shake Remus' hand.

"Poppy told me and Albus about the fact you two are expecting twins. Congrats," he said, upon seeing the other's confused faces. This news caused a burst of squeals to emit from Bianca and Sirius, who both glomped onto Harmony. She struggled to get them off of her, but had to give up eventually.

Molly came into the room, and surveyed those present. Severus had his arm around Kiki's waist and the other hand was paused in mid-shake with Remus'. All three were staring at a messily clothed Sirius and Bianca, both hugging Harmony very tightly. "Would you two let go of Harmony and back away from the pregnant witch?" Molly said. Sirius and Bianca released their death grips and backed away from Harmony, who ran straight to Remus.

"Now, what was that all about?" Molly looked around the room. Harmony shrunk more into Remus' embrace as Sirius opened his big mouth.

"Harmony's going to have twins!"

Molly just sat there, mouth hanging open until she shook herself out. "Well, now, dear, congratulations. Come now, you're eating for three so let's get some food inside of you."

Harmony perked up. "Food? I could use some food," she said, following Molly into the kitchen, with Sirius running behind shouting the same sentiments. The others merely laughed and returned to their usual activities.


	7. And Thus the Mood Swings Begin

Chapter 7:

"Where's my lesson book? I can teach without my—" Remus tossed his wife her book "—lesson book. Thank you."

"And I thought you weren't going to be so stressed this year." He carefully ducked a pillow thrown by Harmony. "It probably isn't good for you or the twins."

"I know. Just, don't add anymore stress."

"Me? I, your loving husband, add stress into you life?"

"Well, let's see—you are the reason I'm carrying two children."

"It takes two to tango, love." Ducked another pillow. "Aww, Mony, what's with throwing things at me?" Silence. "Are you now giving me the silent treatment?" More silence. "Good Merlin!" Remus stalked out of the room and into Sirius'.

"It's starting," he sighed, flopping down on the bed. Sirius gave him a look. "Harmony's starting to go insane. She won't listen to reason anymore!"

"We knew it was bound to happen. Lily became like that with Harry. Is Harmony talking to you at least?"

"No. I was telling her not to be so stressed and she went off on me. And then she stopped talking."

"You want me to go and talk with her? She's never really threatened me with death, like Lily did," Sirius said, in an effort to help out his friends.

Remus looked at him with big eyes. "Could you? I would really appreciate it." Sirius nodded and left for the Lupins' bedroom.

* * *

He cautiously knocked on the door and a smiling Harmony answered the door. _And so the mood swings begin_, Sirius thought. "Hello, can I come in for a minute?" he asked sweetly.

"Certainly!" Harmony said, practically bouncing up and down. She allowed him in and continued packing. "So what do I owe this pleasure?"

"Can't a guy just come down and check out how his friend is doing?"

"Oh, of course! And I'm doing fine," Harmony said. "Thanks for caring about me. It is so sweet!" She continued to fold more robes up. "Pretty soon I will need new robes, ones that can expand."

"Are you excited?"

"What woman wouldn't be? Giving birth to the children of my beloved husband? Of course I'm happy."

_Hmm, she seems to be in a better mood. Maybe I could bring Remus back in here? _"Um, where is Remus, anyway?" he asked, trying to sound as casual as possible.

"Oh, I threw him out a few minutes ago," she said, bright and breezy. "He was being absolutely annoying and I needed him to get out before I went completely insane."

_I think you're already there. _"Do you know where he went?"

"No. And I don't care. Now I can pack in peace and quiet without him hounding me."

"He only cares. After all, you are his wife and are carrying his children."

"Hmm."

"So, if I see him, what should I tell him?"

"Tell him I love him and I'll see him at dinner. Now GET OUT!" Harmony whirled around and pointed to the door.

Sirius wisely ran for the door and down the hall, not stopping until he reached his own bedroom. _Holy mother of all mood swings! _He looked at Remus, who was staring up at him with big eyes. "I wouldn't mess with her right now, mate. And she still loves you, but doesn't want to see you until dinner. Hate to say this, but its Lily all over again, man." Sirius patted Remus on the back.

* * *

"I can't believe that Remus and Harmony are having twins, isn't that amazing?" Hermione squealed in the (presumed) safety of the boys' room.

"What have I told everyone in this house about squealing!"

"Shut it, Severus."

"Thank you, Kiki!" Harry called out. "Anyway, yeah, it is something. Can you imagine two little Lupins running around Hogwarts?"

"Personally, I don't want to think about it," Ron said. "Cause imaging your professors doing—well, doing what it takes to become pregnant—is very unnerving."

"Ron!" Hermione chided and then sighed. "I think it's wonderful. Professor Lupin is such a wonderful man—he deserves love, happiness and a family."

"Still fancy him, Hermione?" Ginny raised her eyebrows. "He IS a married man. And an expectant father."

Hermione blushed a shade of red deeper than the Weasleys' hair color as her two male friends fell off the bed laughing. "Yeah, well, you had a crush on Lockhart!"

"So did you!"

"Yeah, well…um…okay, I don't know!"

The other three stared at Hermione in shock. "Did Hermione just the words 'I', 'don't' and 'know' right after each other?" Harry asked, numbly. "Hermione doesn't know something? I'm in shock."

"Me, too. Way to go, Ginny!" Ron clapped his sister on the book, causing her to topple into Harry's waiting arms. "Oops, sorry, Gin."

Hermione stood there fuming and at long last decided on a good course of action. She swiped Harry's pillow off his bed and in one movement, whacked her boyfriend with it.

* * *

A few days later, Harmony was sitting in front of a roaring fire in her chambers in Hogwarts. She had a cup of tea in one hand, an apple in the other and she was cradling a book on her lap. She smiled as it listed ways to overcome the emotional periods associated with the swinging hormones of pregnancy. She figured Dumbledore must've taken care of that already—she didn't have any classes that were before ten o'clock in the morning, nor did she have any classes that would give her any trouble. Say, seventh year Gryffindors and Slytherins. They were each paired with Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw, respectively this year.

She heard whining and scratching coming from one of the smaller antechambers and quickly went up to open the door slightly. Harmony resumed her previous activity as a grayish-brown wolf emerged from the room. He trotted over to her and started to poke at her half eaten apple. "Hey, get your own, furball," she muttered, bringing the apple closer.

The wolf tilted his head and then poked her stomach with his snout. Realization dawned on Harmony. "Oh. You want me to finish the apple because of the twins, don't you?" The wolf seemed to smile and nod. "Already the protective father, aren't you, Moony?" she asked, starting to scratch her husband-turned-temporary-wolf behind the ear. Moony, in turn, curled up next to her and wagged his tail enthusiastically.

* * *

Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny had had a joyous reunion with Neville and Luna on the Hogwarts Express. Luna looked a bit more tan than when they last saw her at Harry's party. "Daddy and I went in search of les Poissons géants de la mer," Luna explained.

"Giant fish of the sea?" Hermione translated. "Well, that doesn't sound too weird."

"No, Daddy's featured them in the _Quibbler_ before. They really are a friendly race. I think I have picture somewhere of my swimming with them when I was about ten years old…" Luna started to rummage through her bag. "They are also quite a delight to hold a conversation with as well."

The other five rolled their eyes when Luna was deep in her bag. Oh yeah, this was the Luna they all knew for two years. After Luna passed around the picture, they fell into the comfortable discussions the six normally shared.

* * *

Soon everyone arrived at Hogwarts and the Sorting began. Harry clapped as each new Gryffindor joined the table. Some of the new first years that had either siblings in the school or knew of Voldemort had already recognized him. Dumbledore stood up and announced that Harmony and Remus would now be sharing the position of Defense Against the Dark Arts professor.

"Professor Anderson will still be referred to as that so as not to confuse anybody," Dumbledore said. "And I would ask that none of her classes put too much stress on her right now." The old man turned towards the witch as if to ask her permission to explain why. She and Remus shrugged and Harmony waved her hand to signify that Dumbledore had the permission. He nodded and turned back to the school.

"The reason I ask that no student be allowed to place undue stress on Professor Anderson is the fact that she is pregnant with twins." With this simple statement, the Great Hall burst into applause from all second years up. (Except for Slytherins. After all, they don't like Gryffindors and this professor used to be a Gryffindor). Harmony smiled as she saw many of the girls whispering and smiling the smiles only girls thinking about babies can smile.

Remus leaned over and whispered in his wife's ear. "This is going to be an interesting year."

"Yes it is," Harmony said. "Especially if Dumbledore keeps denying me food like this."

Dumbledore chuckled and with a wave of his hand, the feast was started.

* * *

A/N: This one's slightly shorter than the others only because I don't want to post the part after this just yet. Anyway, I hope everyone had a great Valentine's Day, or as my friend calls it, the Hallmark Holiday. Thanks to all my reviewers:

Sarahamanda: My friend squealed in joy when she read that I was putting Oliver into the order. And this year will be exciting…I hope.

yeah whatever: I'm not sure where you got the impression I only think of you as a form of entertainment. I think I'm supposed to be entertaining you. Oh well. I hope you get out of your unfunny mood, though.

Mac


	8. Kiki's Big Day

Chapter 8:

"Knock, knock, knock!" Kiki sing-songed as she entered into Harmony's empty classroom. "Just coming to see how your first week back went!"

Harmony smiled at her friend and motioned for Kiki to join her in the chambers beyond the classroom. "So, what brings you here this early? I mean, everyone else is down eating in the Great Hall. Me, I personally still can't stand the smell of everything but tea. Want some?" Harmony held a cup out.

She had expected her friend to take the cup with a cheerful face, not refusing it by throwing one hand over her mouth and the other over her stomach and running to the bathroom. Harmony put the cup down and went to hold Kiki's purple streaked hair back as she was sick.

When she was finished, Kiki allowed Harmony to lead her back to the couch in the Lupins' chamber. "Do you think you can drink the tea now?" Harmony asked. Kiki shook her and lay down on the couch, groaning. Harmony put the cup down and walked to sit next to her friend.

"I don't understand. I thought it was just a weird stomach virus. You know, ones that only pop up at the most inconvenient times? But two-three weeks later, I'm still throwing up nearly every morning."

"Did you say this happens every morning?"

"No, it sometimes skips days but not too many."

"Did you miss your last period?"

"Harmony, in all my days having that blasted thing, when have I ever been able to count? Why? You don't think I'm pregnant? No, no, I probably just skipped this month because of the virus," Kiki rationalized out.

Harmony was already standing. "You are getting checked out by Madame Pomfrey, no ifs, ands or buts. Merlin, I'm surprised Severus hasn't dragged you here yet."

"He tried, but I told him it was nothing. And then I kept hiding it from him until he left for Hogwarts."

"And Molly never caught you? The first time I experienced morning sickness, she was all over me like bees on honey," Harmony said. They reached the hospital wing and the DADA professor called out for the nurse.

Madame Pomfrey came bustling out of the hospital bedroom. "Merlin, Harmony, I thought you would have enough sense not to come bother me about every little pregnancy symptom. Or at least bother your mother," the medi-witch said, throwing up her hands.

Harmony laughed and Kiki would've too if her stomach wasn't all in knots. "No, Madame Pomfrey, I'm here for Kiki. I think she might be pregnant as well," Harmony said.

Madame Pomfrey looked towards the brunette witch. "Oh, really now? Well, come on and lie down. We'll get you all checked out. Now, where did I put that needle?" The nurse went scurrying off into the next room and emerged later with a needle and a vial of potion. "Now, this will only hurt a bit."

Within minutes, the nurse came running out of the room. "Harmony, you were right!" She whirled towards Kiki. "Dearie, I'm glad to tell you you will be a mother."

And Kiki did the only thing she could think of doing at the time: she screamed. Loud, hard and long.

* * *

"Well, that was certainly unexpected," Harmony said, handing her friend a glass of water. "Normally people either jump up and down or faint. Not let loose a blood curling scream like that."

Kiki glared at her friend as Remus entered the room. "Did you hear that shriek? Dumbledore had me search for a banshee, just to be on the safe side."

"That was no banshee…it was Kiki," Harmony explained.

"What? Why did you let loose that scream?"

Kiki gave a hollow laugh. "Because I'm pregnant and the first thing that popped into my mind was my mother yelling at me for being an unwed mother. Oh, I can hear it now!" She buried her head in her hands. "She's going to murder me!"

Remus sat there, mouth opening and closing, but no words were emitted. His face was slowly becoming redder and redder by the minute. "Remus, darling, are you okay?" Harmony asked, now concerned for her husband.

"I'll be fine once I kill Severus!" Kiki looked up. "He will pay for this…"

"No!" the woman cried out. "Do that and I will really be a single mother!"

Remus whirled around. "You're protecting him who knocked you up and then refuses to take any responsibility?"

"I just found out, Remus! Only you, Harmony, Madame Pomfrey and I know! I said unwedded mother, not single!" Kiki's fists were all balled up. "Now comes the hard part—telling Sev." She crumpled back onto the couch as Harmony sat down next to her, Remus taking the other side.

"Hey, I'm sorry…don't worry, I'm sure Severus will be extremely happy," Remus said, hugging his friend.

At that point, a familiar owl soared in and perched itself on Kiki's knee. "Hello, Mercury," Kiki said, ruffling the owl's feathers. Mercury hooted and held out his leg for Kiki to untie the message attached. "It's from Sev. He wants me to meet him for lunch—apparently he heard I had taken the day off."

"Well?" Harmony and Remus asked.

"Well, it looks like I'll have to make sure there's no food in his mouth when I tell him. I wouldn't want to have to do the Heimlich on my boyfriend after telling him we're going to have a child." With that, Kiki stood up as they heard Remus' first class come trickling in. "But first—can I lie down?"

* * *

At around noon, Kiki stood staring down Severus' door. She was mentally pepping herself for the conversation to come and imagining all possible scenarios. She took a deep breath and knocked on the door. Severus opened it with a sour expression. _Uh oh…_she thought.

But then his face brightened up at the sight of her standing out there. "Come in! I am so glad you were able to make it. Did you have any trouble getting here?"

"No. I was actually up visiting the Lupins, so Mercury didn't have far to fly," Kiki said, trying to make a joke. Severus chuckled a bit and then stopped her.

"I have a surprise. But first—close your eyes."

Kiki sighed and did so. She felt Severus lead her further into the room and move to stand behind her. "Okay," he whispered. "Open your eyes."

She did so and was staring down at an open ring box on Severus' coffee table. She gasped at how beautiful the diamond ring was, flanked by a ruby and an emerald—red for Gryffindor, green for Slytherin. She tenderly picked up the box to get a closer look at it. "Kristin, will you marry me?" Severus asked, encircling the woman with his arms.

Kiki closed the small box and took in a deep breath. _Now or never. _"I'll answer that as soon as I tell you something," she said. "Go, sit down. You'll be glad you did."

Severus' eyebrows furrowed together, but he did as he was told. Kiki stood in front of him and fiddled with the ring box. "Remember how I wasn't feeling well back in August? Well, I never told you that it didn't get better. Harmony dragged me to Madame Pomfrey this morning and the test results showed that it was morning sickness." She paused. "I'm pregnant, Severus."

The man's normally pale face seemed to have gotten considerably paler during her speech. He sat there, mouth hanging open…not a word come out. Kiki closed her eyes, nodded and put the ring box back in his hand. She just stood there, not being able to will her legs to move.

She then felt an arm pull her closer until she could feel herself against Severus' torso. She felt his face push up against her stomach and she opened her eyes to see a dreamy expression on his face. He then turned from her to find the ring box and opened it again. "You still haven't answered my question…will you marry me?" he asked.

With that, Kiki burst into tears and nodded, her throat too tight to talk. Severus smiled and slipped the beautiful ring onto her finger. When she finally calmed down, after being slowly rocked by her fiancé, she turned and looked at him. "I have one request about this engagement," she said.

"Name it."

"We wait. We wait until after our little g—one is born." Kiki stopped herself from saying "girl." The dream—vision! Her third eye had shown her with a little baby girl, the next day she was sick all morning…and for a few days after that…why hadn't she realized it before?

"Kiki? Earth to Kiki," Severus said, lightly waving his hand in front of her eyes. She blinked and smiled. "I said it was fine to wait until after our son or daughter is born."

"Daughter."

"Hmm?"

"We're going to have a daughter."

"How did you know that? All spells involving sex determination cannot be performed until the second trimester." Severus frowned down.

Kiki giggled. "I had a dream…a vision, I guess. The night before my first bout of morning sickness. In it, I was holding a beautiful baby girl with dark hair and black eyes…our daughter." Severus smiled and picked her up, setting her on a chair.

"Well, now we really should eat lunch. You and my little girl must be extremely hungry," Severus said as food appeared on the table, courtesy of the Hogwarts' house elves. "Bon appetit."


	9. Meet the Jennings

Translations: "Don't you get saucy with me, young lady!"

"Sorry, mother."

"Forgiven."

* * *

Chapter 9:

The phone rang throughout the entire apartment. Bianca nearly tripped after coming out of the shower, still tying her bathrobe close to her. "Hello?" she said into the receiver.

"Bianca, baby, how are you?"

"Hi, Ma, I'm fine."

"Your breathing doesn't sound normal. What's the matter?"

"I just ran from the shower to the phone. Give me some time to cool down." Bianca plopped down unceremoniously in a nearby chair. "So what do I owe the pleasure of this call?"

"Oh, just checking up on my darling daughter."

"Wow, Ma, are you sure you called the right number? I'm sure Maria…"

"Bianca, both my daughters are darling to me…even my daughter-in-law. Which reminds me, when I'm done talking with you, I have to pester your other brother about finding a wife and giving me some grandchildren."

"You have six between Tony and Maria alone!"

"And I have two more children who can give me even more!" Mrs. Jennings shot back. "But I didn't call to bother you about grandchildren."

"Really? Well that's a first," Bianca joked.

"Don't che ottenete saucy con me, signora giovane!"

"Spiacente, madre."

"Perdonato." Mrs. Jennings then switched from Italian back to English. "Anyway, I was calling about your boyfriend, Sirius."

"Yes?"

"Your father and I would love to meet him. How about dinner, tomorrow night?"

"I'll have to run it by him, but I'm pretty sure that will be fine. I'll call later with his answer. Bye, Ma," Bianca said, hanging up. A half hour later, she was dressed on her way to 12 Grimmauld Place.

* * *

"You look fine," Bianca told Sirius for the umpteenth time that night. She fixed his jacket slightly. "Stop being so nervous."

"Easy for you. I'm the one meeting your parents. What if they don't like me? What if they still think me some deranged murder who escaped out of Azkaban and is willing to kill them?" Sirius began fidgeting with his jacket again.

Bianca sighed. "They're going to love you. Besides, I met your mother. And she seems to be ten times—if not more—worse than my mother could possibly be!"

Sirius laughed and hugged Bianca close. "And just to warn you: she will bring up the subject of grandchildren. She wants them, even though I already have six nieces and nephews."

"Wait, how many people are going to be at this dinner?"

"Just my parents and my little brother Frankie. Why?"

"So I won't have to worry about six children?"

"No, my parents aren't that cruel. You'll probably meet Maria, Chris, Tony, Alison and all their assorted children later when we can let the kids loose to run around," Bianca said. "Now can I ring the bell?"

Sirius blushed as he realized they had been standing outside the Jennings' front door for about twenty minutes. What were the neighbors thinking about him? Bianca smiled and knocked on the door. Within minutes, Mrs. Jennings was bustling them inside the house.

* * *

Sirius made a deep impression on Giacinta Jennings right off when he thanked her and asked what was for dinner in Italian. She was absolutely beaming as she dragged her daughter into the kitchen to help with the final preparations. That left Sirius with Patrick and Frankie Jennings alone in the living room.

"Dinner's ready! Pat, what did you do to him?" Giacinta asked, walking out of the kitchen. Sirius stumbled past, looking a bit dazed.

Patrick merely shrugged as Bianca chided her father. They sat down and dinner proceeded in a somewhat quiet manner until Patrick spoke again. "So, Sirius, what is it that you do?"

"Um, right now, I'm just helping Albus Dumbledore with some important business," Sirius explained. "I want to try to get back into the Auror corps, but that might be a bit difficult."

"Such a shame, dear, that you were wrongly convicted all those years ago," Giacinta said. "More pasta?"

"Thank you."

Patrick leaned back in his chair. "How come you were convicted? Didn't they use verisatum on you?"

Sirius shook his head. "I was ordered straight away to Azkaban—no trial. I only escaped to help out Harry—Potter, he's my godson—since he was in trouble. Then they caught Peter Pettigrew, the rat who really did the crimes I was condemned for, and my name was cleared."

"You're the godfather of the Boy-Who-Lived?" Frankie asked, wide-eyed like a child at Christmas. "Merlin, that must be something. Bianca, do you know him?"

"Of course I know him. I'm dating his godfather—duh," Bianca retorted, rolling her eyes.

Sirius decided to end the sibling spat before it escalated into anything worse—especially after sharing a house with most of the Weasleys. "Mrs. Jennings, I must say, the food is marvelous. Even better than Molly's, I would say!" Sirius said.

"Gratzie. But who is this Molly?"

"Oh, Molly Weasley, Ma," Bianca said.

Patrick leaned forward. "Any relation to Arthur Weasley? You know, head of the Misuse of Muggle Artifacts Division down at the Ministry?"

"Yes, that's his wife," Sirius said.

"Ahh. Yes. Don't they have, like, five children?"

"Seven."

"Six. I think they've disowned Percy."

"No, Molly and Arthur haven't. The other children have."

"Ohh."

Patrick cleared his throat to remind his daughter and her boyfriend that they weren't the only ones in the room. The two ended their conversation and turned back towards the Jennings'. "Uh, yeah, anyway, Molly and I are distant cousins anyway," Sirius said. "And her son Ron is best friends with Harry, who also dates the only Weasley daughter."

The other three nodded. "Well, who wants dessert?" Four hands shot in the air as Giacinta laughed and walked to the kitchen. Bianca excused herself to go help her mother in bringing out the two pies prepared for the night.

Patrick used the absence of his wife and daughter to grill Sirius some more. "So, where exactly do you see your relationship with my daughter going?" Patrick asked.

_Oh boy, the BIG question, _Sirius thought. "Well, sir, right now with the present circumstances, I'm focusing on the now more than the will be. But," Sirius said, "I do hope that when the conditions change to more peaceful times, I hope that Bianca is still by my side and I do hope for marriage."

"But not yet," Patrick said, slowly.

Sirius shook his head. "Bianca and I are still exploring our relationship. True, I do want to settle down and have a family—all my friends are—but I don't want to rush into anything and hurt Bianca in the process."

Patrick nodded and whispered something into Frankie's ear. The other man nodded as Giacinta and Bianca re-emerged with the pies. They sat down and small talk began again over dessert.

* * *

Finally, it was time for Sirius and Bianca to leave. Bianca hugged her family and promised to call the next day. Sirius shook Patrick's hand. "I hope to see you around again, Sirius," Mr. Jennings said before releasing the other man's hand. Frankie was next, warning Sirius that he would hurt the Black man if Bianca ended up hurt.

"They liked you! My mother thinks you are the best thing since Tony brought home Alison! This is great!" Bianca gushed. "And my father likes you too!"

"Really? I didn't get that vibe."

"He asked questions of you. He didn't do that when Maria brought Chris home. Nor did he tell Chris he wanted to see more of him. In fact, I still don't think Daddy likes Chris that much." Bianca threw her arms around Sirius. "Tonight was perfect."

"Yes, I guess it was," Sirius replied, folding Bianca up in a deep embrace.


	10. Of Bobos, Nobos, and Cadpys

Chapter 10:

Kiki flopped down on Severus' bed and just rested there. She had told Ace she was pregnant. It had come as a surprise, but her supervisor congratulated her warmly.

* * *

"You'll remain on active duty until you begin your second trimester. Then you go on desk duty till your third trimester. And then you go on a nice, extended, paid for maternity leave," he explained. 

"Thanks, Ace," she said, smiling.

"Might I inquire who the father is?"

"It's best you don't know," Kiki said. "For personal reasons." Ace nodded and dismissed his top Auror.

Tonks, Kingsley and Moody were very excited to hear her news. "So, you finally made Severus a father, eh?" Moody asked. "About time."

"Moody!" Tonks chided. "Let me see that ring. Oh my Merlin, it's gorgeous!"

"Congrats. We need some small joys in these dark times," Kingsley said.

"Now you're starting to sound like Dumbledore!"

"Shut up, Nymphadora!"

"Hey!"

* * *

Kiki snorted into the pillow as the memory of the mini-war between Kingsley and Tonks played out. She heard the door creak open and she turned to see Severus' walk in the door. He paused for a moment when he saw Kiki lying on his bed, but then he continued to take off his outer robes and sit down in a nearby chair. "So?" he asked. 

"It went well. Ace told me how the breakdown would work. I remain on active duty until my third month and then I go on desk duty until my sixth month," Kiki explained.

Severus nodded and then motioned for her to join him at the table. "I have a proposition for you," he began formally.

"I already said yes. See?" Kiki held up her engagement ring. Severus laughed.

"No, I already know the answer to that proposition. This is a new one."

"Oh?"

Severus took a deep breath. "I want you to move in here with me. At Hogwarts."

"Oh."

"You don't sound too enthusiastic."

"I wasn't expecting that so soon. I thought when we were married…"

"Kiki, there is no way I am going to let you leave alone while carrying my baby."

"I won't be alone! There's Molly and the assorted Weasleys and the other people of the Order there. Plus Sirius and Bianca!"

Severus sighed. "Okay, let me phrase it differently. I want you to live here because I don't want to miss anything about this pregnancy."

"Oh," Kiki said as realization hit hard. "Well, then, in that case…I would love to live here. I guess I also kinda missed Hogwarts as well."

Severus smiled and pulled her in for a kiss.

* * *

Ginny burst into the Gryffindor common room with an unknowable amount of energy. In the process, she knocked down Colin Creevey and his camera, nearly killed Lavender Brown and Parvati Padil, and tripped over a prostrate Neville. She picked herself up and hurled herself over the couch, startling Crookshanks, who had been resting near Hermione. The next victim of Ginny's relentless attack was Harry, who soon found himself off the chair he was sitting on while playing chess with Ron and on the floor with his girlfriend on top of him. 

"Guess what?" she asked, breathlessly.

Harry gave up struggling against her hold on him and sighed. "I don't know, Ginny, what?"

"I was visiting Harmony and Remus—"

"Professor Anderson and Professor Lupin!" Hermione reprimanded.

"—Whatever. Anyway, when I was visiting them, Professor McGonagall came in and told us that there's going to be a Hogsmeade visit in two weeks!"

"But it's normally Halloween and that isn't until the end of the month!" Hermione said, jumping up.

Ron shrugged. "Maybe they want to put a little variety into our existences here at Hogwarts."

"Ron, we're friends with the Boy Who Lived…how much more variety do you want?" Neville asked, coming over to join his friends. His statement caused everyone to laugh.

Harry recovered from the fit first. "Well, would you guys have it any other way?" he asked. They other four shook their heads. "So, why did you run an obstacle course to tell me this?" he asked Ginny.

She blushed, but her smile grew wider. "Because I was hoping that we could go on our first date as a couple…in public," Ginny added when she saw Harry was going to mention the picnic. "Please? It'll be the first time to show everyone here at Hogwarts that we are officially a couple."

Harry sighed and relented. Ginny jumped up and did a happy dance of joy around the common room. All the other Gryffindors just followed the red head around the room with their eyes, mostly trying to hold back laughter. Ron and Neville, however, could not and collapsed on the floor in hysterics.

"But that still doesn't explain why Dumbledore and McGonagall would move the Hogsmeade trip up two weeks!" Hermione exclaimed, frustrated that she hadn't come up with the answer just yet.

Neville had a weird look on his face. "I think I do. I think it's to…"

* * *

"…to throw the Deatheaters off, isn't it?" Severus asked Minerva as she and Dumbledore sat at his kitchen table the next morning. 

The two nodded. "We're not even going to inform the Slytherins until the day of so that none of them could report to their fathers," Minerva added.

At that point, Kiki came stumbling into the room. "I hate mornings," she said, collapsing in a nearby chair. Albus and Minerva looked at the woman, concerned. They grew even more worried when she suddenly sat back up and bolted for the bathroom.

"Merlin, has she seen Poppy yet?"

"Yes, she has," Severus answered Minerva's question. "Now, if you excuse me, I should go play sympathetic father to be." With that, he stood up, chuckling at the two's surprised faces.

Kiki and Severus entered the room and Minerva grasped the other witch in a tight embrace. "I am so happy for the two of you!" she cried. Kiki, a little shaken from her formidable former head of house's display of emotion, tried to pull away a little. "Oh, dear, I'm an emotional wreck today. I think this blasted war is starting to get to me."

"We'll leave you alone," Albus said, taking Minerva's arm and guiding her out of the room. "Just keep listening to your Slytherins. At the first mention that they know when the Hogsmeade trip is, let me know so we can change it just as quickly as it would be for one of them to contact their fathers."

Severus nodded and watched the Headmaster and his Deputy leave the chambers. Kiki came up and intertwined her fingers with his. "I think Harmony's right," she said, mostly to herself.

But Severus picked it. "Harmony's right about what?" he asked.

"Dumbledore and McGonagall. She swears that over the summer, when Harry was sick, she saw Albus stroke Minerva's hand. Not in a platonic, brotherly way like Sirius or Remus would stroke my hand, but in the romantic way like you do," Kiki explained. "And what with McGonagall getting all emotional over the war and the way Albus was treating her, I think there's some ground to Harmony's belief."

Severus could only shrug. "Now, do you think that you can eat something or shall I just give you a glass of orange juice and be done with it?"

"Funny. Harmony could only stomach tea during her morning sickness, and I can only keep down orange juice."

"You spoke of Harmony in the past tense…?"

"She just entered her fourth month, her second trimester…the morning sickness is almost gone. So I only have one more month of staring down our lovely toilet every morning," she stated, crinkling up her nose. Severus placed down a cup of juice in front of her. "Thanks. I've gotten to know the toilet so well, I've named it."

"You named my toilet?"

"Yes. I've decided that your toilet is a he and therefore, his name is Bobo."

"Bobo? You named my—our toilet Bobo?"

"Yeah. And this coming from a man who once called his wand the 'Power Rod of Death and Glory,'" Kiki smirked. Severus just sat there and scowled.

* * *

"You named the toilet Bobo?" Harmony asked. "Didn't you used to have a pet rock by the name of Bobo?" 

"Actually, the rock's name is Cagpy and he's still alive."

"Kiki, Cagpy is a rock."

"And rocks don't die."

"You know, if it weren't for the fact that I know this how you always were, I would say the raging hormones that come with pregnancy are starting to get to you," Harmony commented.

Kiki smiled and looked over her friend. Both had discarded their robes since it was Saturday, rainy and most of the students had opted to spend the day in their common rooms. Harmony was starting to really show, considering she had twins growing inside her. She already looked six months pregnant rather than four. Kiki, however, was only entering her third month and had barely had a bump to show. But then, after her mother had stopped shrieking about the engagement and the baby, Mrs. Wright was able to say that all her children hadn't really "shown" until the seventh or eighth month.

"You know what, Mony? I'm glad we're pregnant together," Kiki said. "Lily had Molly and Alice. Molly was a seasoned pro by that pregnancy, but Lily and Alice could worry about being first time mothers together."

"And now, you and I can worry together. And think of this, our children will also be the best of friends."

"Well, isn't that jumping the gun a bit?"

"Yeah, but look at Harry, Ron and Neville…they ended up being good friends."

"Hmm. Maybe fate does have some part in this after all."

"So the Seer finally admits to that," Harmony joked. "I never thought I'd live to see the day when practical, rational Kiki turned to fate for an answer."

"I've talked about fate before, silly."

"Just never used it as an answer."

"I—I—I'm hungry. Wanna come raid the kitchens with me?" Kiki asked, standing up. Harmony nodded and held out her hand for a boost up. Kiki rolled her eyes but obliged anyway.

* * *

They ran into the Gryffindor Four down in the kitchens, all who had skipped lunch and were now famished. Harmony tottered over to a nearby table while the house elves zipped around the kitchen. Kiki watched as the other children sat down and then took a seat herself. "Well, now, looks like we have a lunch party." 

"I like parties," Ginny said, in a dreamy way. Ron snickered a bit, but Hermione kicked him. Ginny ignored her brother's whimpers and continued with her story. "I used to play 'party' with this one, eccentric gnome. Well, eccentric to the other gnomes at least."

"He wasn't a pest?" Harmony asked. Her goddaughter shook her head.

"He was very nice and enjoyed playing the games very much."

"Great. A gay gnome."

"Kiki!"

"What?" Kiki feigned innocence. "Anyway, Gin, go on."

"And another member of our little party was our pet rock, Nobo," Ginny finished.

Kiki stared at her amazed. "I have a pet rock named Cagpy," she said, unconsciously leaning against her left hand. Hermione drew in a sharp intake of breath at the sight of the ring adorning said hand. Kiki ignored her. "And I've named Severus' toilet Bobo."

"You've named his toilet?" Ron asked while Harry shook with laughter.

Hermione decided to ask the big question on her mind. "When did you and Professor Snape get engaged?" she asked, holding up Kiki's left hand.

"Oh. Um, last week?"

"Are you living in Hogwarts right now or remaining separate like Harmony and Remus did last year?"

"Well, I wanted to live separately, but circumstances encouraged me to move into Sev's chambers down in the dungeon."

"And what circumstance is that?"

"You're smart, Hermione. I'll give this clue to figure it out: I've gotten to know Bobo really well." Kiki watched as the wheels turned in the younger witch's mind. Harry and Ron sat there puzzled while Ginny was watching her godmother for clues. Even in the emotional state of pregnancy, Harmony's Auror training still kicked in and her face was blank.

Finally, Hermione came upon the answer—about the same time Harry did. "You, you're…" Harry began.

Hermione finished for him. "PREGNANT!" she screamed. And Ron hit the floor in a dead faint.

Well, almost hit the floor. The house elves were really quick about getting a blanket underneath his head. Hermione and Ginny were quickly attending to him, trying to hold back their laughter at the situation. Harry and Harmony, however, decided to let it out.

When Ron finally came to, he sat up sputtering. "You and Professor Snape…are going to have a baby…that means you and he…eew! Excuse me, I suddenly lost my appetite and I feel the need for a shower," Ron said, getting up.

"Aww, the poor dear has a fear of sex," Kiki said, eliciting other laughs from those present. "Well, he better get over it or I dare say he will never have kids." She turned to Hermione. "What do you have to say about all of this?"

The girl shrugged. "He isn't begging me for sex, so what do I care? I'm not necessarily going to break him of his fear—yet. But he will overcome it or I will strangle him!"

* * *

A/N: Three chapters to make up for the fact that the three previous this one were so short! Um, if anyone thinks that McGonagall is OOC in this chapter, she kinda is…but it's all explained in the next chapter! Thanks to all my reviewers: 

Sarahamanda: One of my most faithful reviewers! Thanks!

SarahtheBardess: Yes, I got the song off of "Aida"—I mentioned it in my disclaimer to ELI, probably should add it to this story's disclaimer too. I wish I could match how hyper you were when you reviewed, but the idiots that live on my dorm's third floor decided that we all needed a 4:45 AM fire alarm wake up call.

Brielle Lupin: Welcome to the reviewers! Anyway, yeah, I try to make the scenes as long as possible, but it really depends on what storyline I'm playing up and really, how much time I have. As you said, collegeno time. Actually, I should really be writing that Art paper due tomorrow…

yeah whatever: Glad to see you are out of your unfunny mood. As for your science teacher—sit in the back of the room and pray s/he doesn't walk around. Anyway, glad you liked the chapters!

Mac

A/N2: I can't believe I forgot to add this earlier...these three chapters are dedicated to Msgr. Luigi Giussani, founder of Communion and Liberation, who passed on today. Oh, and happy birthday, Brielle Lupin! Mac


	11. The Kidnapping Plot of Revenge

Chapter 11:

A week later, Kiki sat in her office at the ministry, talking animatedly with Moody. A tiny beeping sound was heard and Kiki was surprised to hear it was coming from her watch. "That little sneak!" she said. "Severus set my watch to beep to remind me to leave and return to Hogwarts!"

Moody chuckled. "So I guess the new living arrangement is working out for both of you?" he asked. Kiki nodded as she gathered up her papers and placed them into her bag.

"Care to walk a young, pregnant witch out?" she asked, smiling.

Moody shook his head. "I'm not leaving yet. I still have some work to finish. See you tomorrow?" Kiki nodded and walked out of the Ministry. As she turned the corner, strong arms grabbed her, separated her from her wand and knocked her out.

* * *

"Where is she? She's never two hours late! I set her watch too!" Severus was pacing back in forth in the dungeons. In desperation, he called down the Lupins who were now also starting to worry.

"Have you tried contacting the Ministry?" Remus asked gently.

Severus plopped down and rubbed his temple. "The floo network is temporary down when it comes to reaching the Ministry."

"What about Headquarters? Maybe Alastor knows something, they still work together," Harmony suggested. Severus cocked his head and ran to the fireplace. With a pinch of floo powder, he leaned in and yelled, "12 Grimmauld Place."

The first person to answer was Alastor, luckily. "Moody, have you seen Kiki?" Severus asked.

"No, she left about five-thirty when her watch started beeping. Why?"

"She hasn't returned home yet. Is she there?"

"No. Have you checked in with her mother?"

"Her family lives two hours away. I doubt she'd suddenly want to go see them and not contact me," Severus said. Remus and Harmony voiced their agreement.

Moody looked thoughtful. "Then there's only one thing to do. I just received a message via Fawkes to come to Hogwarts. Meet me up in Dumbledore's office in fifteen minutes. Bring the Lupins."

* * *

It was quite a trek from the dungeons to the Headmaster's office, and Severus had to leave the Lupins behind for a bit due to Harmony's pregnancy. He hoped that Kiki was alright—her and their unborn daughter.

He finally made it to the office to see a hysterical McGonagall, a pale Bianca and Moody and Sirius talking with Dumbledore quietly in a corner. A few minutes later, Remus and Harmony emerged, the blonde settling on a nearby couch. Dumbledore nodded and dismissed the other two men.

He picked up a piece of paper on his desk and he suddenly looked older than his age. "I have called you all here because of two kidnappings by Fudge's Army," he said. "The first is Kristin Wright."

Severus slumped down on the couch next to Bianca, who began to pat his hand in hopes of comforting the man. "The other kidnapping is of Eden McCollugh," Dumbledore explained. "A healer at St. Mungo's.

"But who she really is does not leave this room," he warned, looking around at all the people present. "Her real name is Eden Dumbledore—she's the daughter of Minerva and myself."

There was a small gasp emitted from Bianca, and a knowing look shared between Remus and Harmony. Sirius stared at the Headmaster in sympathy, while Moody didn't look phased at all. He probably already knew, the others figured, judging by how long Albus and he had been friends.

Dumbledore now felt no need to keep up the charade and went to comfort Minerva, who was still crying hysterically. "Moody, I need you to gather Tonks, Kingsley and any other Auror you can. You will be there to arrest them."

He turned to Sirius and Remus. "You two will lead the main group to rescue Eden and Kiki. I want you to bring the Weasley twins as a distraction. The main group will be you two, Bianca and Oliver. Get in and get them out. Moody and the Aurors will understand."

The group nodded and flooed back to Grimmauld Place, but not before Remus could say a quick good-bye to Harmony. She settled on the couch, rubbing a still immobile Severus on the back. "Should we get Madame Pomfrey up here for him?" she asked Albus, motioning her head towards Severus. He nodded and called up Poppy.

The school nurse gave Minerva a calming draught and then moved Severus to the hospital so she could give him a dreamless sleep potion. "That should help knock him out of the shock," she explained. Albus helped a tired Minerva to her room and then offered to walk Harmony back to hers.

* * *

The two walked slowly in silence until Harmony ventured to break it. "How long have you and Minerva been married?"

"What makes you think we were married and Eden wasn't the result of some fling?" Dumbledore asked, bitterly. "That's what everyone else who learns of her think."

"Because I know you and Minerva, Albus. You two would not have a random fling unless you two had clear feelings. And you two do. So, how long?"

"Over forty years."

"Is Eden your only child?"

"We have a son. Riley McCollugh, or Dumbledore." They ended up at the painting entrance to the Lupins' chamber. "Twins," the Headmaster said and the painting swung open. He paused, looking solemn. "This is all my fault."

"How? Albus, don't beat yourself up over something you possibly couldn't control," Harmony said, rubbing his arm gently.

Dumbledore didn't seem too comforted. "Remember after the battle with Voldemort last year?"

"Yeah, you had Kiki, Bianca and I escort Harry and friends back to Hogwarts while…while Fudge wanted to talk to you about something." Harmony looked at the Headmaster. "You never told us what he said, but you think it has something to do with this?"

"It has everything to do with this. He told me that I was going to introduce a motion to re-instate him as Minister of Magic."

"Which would go against everything you've stated since the return of Voldemort."

"I know; I told him so. Then he warned that he would take something very precious away from me if I didn't comply. I immediately worried about Minerva and Harry and all of you. I didn't think he would harm my little girl…I should've been more protective of her. I'm her father, after all."

"Albus, don't. Just…don't."

Dumbledore sighed and then smiled lightly. "Good night, Harmony."

Harmony smiled. "Good night, Albus. And don't worry. Eden and Kiki will be fine," she said.

* * *

Kiki groaned as she woke and proceeded to throw up. Someone held her hair back as she finished and moved her away from the small puddle. "Are you okay?" the woman asked. Kiki opened her eyes to see a woman about her age sitting next to her. She had shoulder length black hair and clear blue eyes behind wire framed glasses.

"Yes…well, I don't know. Where are we and can I get any orange juice?"

"I don't know where we are but I know we are being held captive by Cornelius Fudge," the woman explained. "My name's Eden, by the way."

"Kristin. But everyone calls me Kiki." She wrapped her robe tighter as a figure approached the cell she and Eden were being held in. "MANDOLA!"

"Ahh, my brave supervisor awakes…and creates a mess!" he sneered, looking down. He shoved food into the cell, which immediately sent the baby revolting against the smell. Kiki tried to hold it down, but when a bucket was shoved underneath her mouth, she gave up.

When she finished, she looked at Mandola and asked, "Do you have any orange juice? I'm afraid it's the only thing I can stomach in the morning lately."

The man shook his head. "Deal with what we gave you!" he said. Mandola then turned and left, leaving the women in the dark, damp, dirty cell.

Kiki leaned against the wall. "Great way to treat your pregnant supervisor," she murmured, forgetting Eden was there.

"I thought so," the other woman said. "I'm a healer for St. Mungo's and had a feeling that was morning sickness." Eden leaned against the wall next to Kiki. "So, what's your last name?"

"Wright. Yours?"

"McCollugh. So, you married?"

"Engaged."

"Who is your fiancé?"

"You don't want to know."

"Oh, try me."

"I'm engaged to a former deatheater, Severus Snape."

"Isn't he a spy for Dumbledore?"

"How do you know that? It's not common knowledge."

"Well, since you told me your secret, I think I can trust you with mine." Eden paused. "I told you my last name was McCollugh. That's just an alibi."

"Is your name really Eden?"

"Yes. Eden Dumbledore."

"Oh." Pause. "So, Harmony's theory was right about Albus and Minerva…I am assuming your mother is Minerva McGonagall."

"Yes. My middle name is Minerva."

"So, how long have your parents been married?"

"Over forty years. Did you say your name was Kristin Wright?"

"Yes."

"Were you a Gryffindor?"

"Yes I was. Wait, you attended Hogwarts?"

Eden laughed. "My parents are the Headmaster and Deputy Headmistress. Where else would you think I would attend? Certainly not Durmstrang. Nor Beauxbatons…my mother was not sending me and my brother there for most of the year. That's when Rile and I adopted the last name of McCollugh."

"Rile?"

"That's what I call my brother, Riley."

"So Minerva and Albus have a son. Older or younger?"

"Younger. But we were Gryffindors ourselves."

Kiki laughed this time. "Of course you were! Your parents were both proud Gryffindors. Your mother still is."

"I can imagine," Eden smiled. "Anyway, I graduated in nineteen-eighty."

"So you were two years younger than me. I was in nineteen-seventy-eight."

"With the Marauders."

"I was friends with them," Kiki said. "James, Sirius, Remus and the Rat…also known as Peter Pettigrew."

Eden frowned. "Yes," she said. "My father told me about his betrayal. And poor James and Lily. How's their son, Harry?"

"As normal as any seventeen-year-old wizard who constantly has to save the magical world." Both women smiled at this. "Someone's going to come for us. After all, you're Dumbledore's daughter and I'm a member of his secret Order."

"The Order of the Phoenix," Eden said, wistfully. "He won't let either me or Riley join…no matter how much we beg."

Kiki rubbed the woman's arm. "Hey," she said. "It's not all it's cracked up to be." This caused Eden to laugh and reach for the tray. "Oh no, I can't keep a single thing down!"

"You can't, but I can!" With that, Eden bit into a bit of toast. And then spat it out. "Never mind. Obviously this army is filled with men who can't cook. I no longer have an appetite."


	12. Fred and George, that's it, I'm telling ...

Chapter 12:

Maps were strewn all over the parlor of 12 Grimmauld Place. Remus, Sirius and Moody studied them carefully, trying to see if they could figure out where Fudge's Army could be hiding. "Where would he be?" Sirius said, tapping his wand against the desk.

"Maybe we're going about his wrong," Remus said. "I think we should figure out how Kiki was kidnapped and transported. I doubt her kidnapper was going to go walking around Muggle London with a comatose female."

Moody looked thoughtful and walked to the floo. Within minutes, he was at the ministry. He returned a half-hour later with a triumphant look on his face. "Fudge's supporters are the world's biggest idiots," he declared and produced a piece of paper. "I got these off of Riley McCollugh in the transportation department."

"McCollugh, any relation to Eden?" Remus asked. "And what is on that paper?"

Moody seemed to struggle with a decision. "I guess I'll tell you. Riley's real last name is Dumbledore. He's Eden's little brother. Anyway, he gave me a list of all the activated portkeys and where they were going. Merlin bless the Ministry under Carl!"

Sirius grabbed the paper. "They went there? Why?" he asked, reading the most obvious place on the list for the Army to take Kiki. And it was a place he certainly wasn't looking forward to going to.

* * *

Lunch was shoved into their cell by another member of the Army, one neither woman recognized. "Do you want to taste it, or should we just write it off as toxic?" Kiki asked, nose scrunched up.

"Oh, Kristin, don't be like that! I'm sure my cooking is fine!" a familiar, flighty voice said. Kiki steadily grew redder by the minute.

"Narcissa Malfoy! What are you doing here?"

Narcissa's blonde head appeared at the cell, followed by her gaudily clad robes. "Why my, dear, when I invited you to visit the manor, I didn't expect to see you in one of my husband's cells."

"You're husband," Eden replied, looking around at all the chains and other torture devices in the cells, "was a sick man."

"No, her husband was a Deatheater," Kiki replied. "Who is currently having a merry old time in Canada." Kiki poked at the food. "So, you made the food?"

Narcissa looked pleased with herself. "When Corny told me that we would have to avoid sending the house elves down here because they can be counted as witnesses. Isn't that ridiculous?"

Kiki smiled. It was not well-known that the only other thing that can free a house elf is if the ministry arrests their master or mistress. Then, they are free to give testimony if they want. Most didn't, but those (like Dobby) who were always mistreated often cooperated without fear.

"Anyway," Narcissa continued, "I realized I would also have to make your food. Isn't it wonderful?"

"It's scary. Did you forget that you were the only person in our Muggle Studies class who failed the cooking part of the course?"

"Professor Greggs didn't know what she was talking about," Narcissa waved it off.

"Narcissa, you burnt water!"

"Oh, Merlin…I AM definitely not eating anything you make," Eden replied, looking fearfully at the tray.

Narcissa turned in full rage towards the Dumbledore woman. "You. Corny told me who you are. And all I want to say is that I hope your parents are suffering. Especially your father. He's the one who sent my Lucius away and the reason why just the other day I was served with divorce papers!"

"But divorce isn't looked highly upon here in the wizarding world," Kiki commented, frowning.

Narcissa was still fuming and grew redder at this comment. "Yes, but my husband won't be returning will he? Not only will I have to bear the humiliation of being divorced by Lucius Malfoy and continue walking around in the upper circles of society, I will also bear the humiliation of why my husband divorced me!

"Eighteen years of complete devotion and the blasted heir he wanted and he leaves me for some French-Canadian floozy!" Narcissa broke down crying. "Well, Lucius, you can have your Jolene for all I care! I have Corny now!"

"Oh, the mental pictures," Kiki muttered, shaking her head. "You and Cornelius Fudge. To quote Ron, 'Eww!'"

Fortunately, Narcissa didn't hear and they were spared further explanations when a loud boom was heard from the next room. The blonde wiped her face and carefully snuck into the room. "WHO DID THIS TO MY PRISTINE HALL!" she yelled.

"Wow. Narcissa has some voice," Eden complemented.

Kiki shrugged. "Be more impressed that she knows what the word 'pristine' means."

"FRED AND GEORGE WEASLEY, WHAT DID YOU DO AND HOW DID YOU GET HERE?" they heard Percy Weasley scream.

Kiki smiled. "Cheer up, Eden, I think our rescue team has finally arrived." With those words, a few familiar faces popped up at the cell door. "Hello, would you like some of Narcissa's delectable cooking?"

"My cousin cooked? Didn't she burn water in that cooking section of the muggle studies class?"

"Yes, she did."

"Then it might be considered toxic. Better get rid of it," Sirius said, incinerating the food on the tray.

Eden studied the ashes. "It probably tastes better now," she said, scrunching up her nose like Kiki had done earlier. "Anyway, how are you going to break us out?"

"Like this," Remus said, pointing his wand towards the lock. "Alohomora."

With ease, the lock was broken off. Remus and Sirius opened the bars and helped the two women out. Outside, the scene was pandemonium. The Weasley twins were obviously brought to create the diversion, and create a diversion they did. Fireworks were going off everywhere, wands were being replaced with the gag ones and a poodle was running around biting various people.

"Let's get you two out of here. All Fawkes' fans, we're moving out!" Sirius barked. The poodle ran out, snapping at all in between the group and the door. Remus, Sirius, Oliver, Fred and George created a barrier around Kiki and Eden as they walked outside. On their way in, the Aurors were on their way in, Moody and Ace leading the way.

Bianca had already transformed by the time they got to the approved portkey spot. She hugged Kiki, as did Remus and Sirius. "Let's go back to Hogwarts," Sirius said, holding out the stuffed, er, monkey. "One, two, three!"

* * *

Kiki closed her eyes as the portkey took effect and didn't open them, even when she felt a pair of warm arms surround her waist. She recognized the smell as Severus' and allowed herself to be tenderly held against his chest. After a few minutes, she opened her eyes to see Remus hugging Harmony as Sirius talked with Dumbledore and Bianca. The door swung open and McGonagall strode in.

She saw Kiki and gave the woman a quick hug. She then turned on Albus. "Where is she? Where's our baby?" she asked, frantically.

Eden stepped forward and smiled. "I'm right here, Mama," she said. Minerva breathed a sigh of relief and gathered her daughter into a tight hug, soon followed by Albus. "Hi, Dad," they heard Eden say through the hug.

Moody stepped into the room with another man, younger with black hair and blue eyes behind black frames. "Eden!" he cried, hugging the woman. He pulled back and then turned to Albus and Minerva. "Hello, Mom, Dad," he said, allowing Minerva to hug him tightly as well.

"Hello, Riley, it is so good to you see you as well," Minerva said. "Of course, anytime I see my baby boy, I'm happy."

"Mooom. Dad, can you do something?"

"Do what?" Albus chuckled, an arm around his daughter. "You know what she's like. Did you help Uncle Alastor uncover your sister's whereabouts?"

"Yes," came the muffled reply. Albus chuckled again.

Severus, however, was more focused on his own fiancée. "Come on, you're going to Madame Pomfrey."

"No, I'm going to the kitchen."

"You've been a prisoner for nearly a day! You're going to Madame Pomfrey."

"And I've eaten nothing for nearly a day! I'm going to the kitchen before I pass out!"

Eden finally stepped in to compromise the situation. "Why don't I take Kiki with me to see Aunt Poppy while you go down and get her some food?"

"Didn't they feed you?" Severus asked the woman.

Kiki snorted. "Narcissa made the meal. Oh, yeah, she and Lucius are getting a divorce and so she's taken up with Cornelius Fudge."

"Corny said this and Corny said that," Eden mimicked, causing the other woman to laugh. "Come on." With that, the two started for the hospital wing.

* * *

After much cajoling on the part of Kiki and Moody, Albus and Minerva finally relented and initiated Eden and Riley as members of the order. "It's good…we have another healer besides Poppy and we have another person in the Ministry," Moody reasoned out to his old friends. "You and Minerva had to realize they grew up sometime. Eden's two years younger than Remus, Harmony, Severus, and Kiki. The same age as Bianca."

"I know," Albus admitted. "It's just—they're my children. I worry about both of them."

"Don't worry. Riley and Eden had good parents. They aren't about to do anything rash. Like someone," Moody said, pointedly looking at Sirius. The other man merely shrugged.

* * *

A/N: I'm so happy because all my classes were cancelled today due to snow! runs outside and tries to hug snow. Only manages to get herself wet Anyway, tomorrow I'm going out to protest a system that could put my college academic career in serious jeopardy...don't you hate it when your school decides to change everything, but that means you and/or your class gets screwed over? sighs Moving on…thanks again to all my reviewers…you all brightened up my week after the whole "we're changing everything your senior year. Cool?" fiasco:

Sarahamanda: I loved getting your reviews pretty much after the meeting…thanks!

Brielle Lupin: Wow, you quoted me? I feel so honored! Thanks…and once again, happy (belated) birthday! It's only a month till mine…I share a birthday with the Weasley twins!

SarahtheBardess: One, I hope you can update "Resonance" soon…don't worry, I'm in college too and know the feeling…honestly, I've added zilch to this story since a couple of weeks ago…damn professors making me write papers…And you've learned why McGonagall was so emotional…anyway, I hope you and your roommate weren't too hurt…

Mac


	13. Puzzles, Cravings, and Philosophy

Chapter 13:

"Come on, Harry!" Ginny cried, pulling her boyfriend's hand. "I want to get to Madame Rosmerta's before there's a line and we won't be able to have that meal together!"

Harry rolled his eyes. "Gin, calm down. Everything will be fine," he said. "Stop worrying."

"Stop worrying? Harry James Potter, this is our first date in public and you want me to stop worrying?"

Paling at the use of his middle name, Harry wisely shut up and let Ginny drag him wherever she pleased. They entered into the Three Broomsticks and Rosmerta gladly sat them at a private table in the back. Nearby they saw Bianca with another brunette woman with glasses.

"That must be Eden McCollugh," Ginny said. "Mum said she and her brother were just instated into the Order. She's a healer and he works in the Ministry. The transportation department I think. He's the one that found out that Kiki was being held captive at Malfoy Manor."

Harry nodded. He was worried when Dumbledore had canceled classes the previous Wednesday and had gone to the Lupins to see what the matter was. When no one answered in the room, the painting that guarded the private entrance to the chambers had informed him that they lady of the rooms had mentioned going to the hospital wing.

Sure enough, Harmony was in the hospital wing, sitting by the bedside of a very pale Severus Snape. When Harry had asked what was going on, Harmony had shot Severus a look then invited Harry back to her rooms. There, she told him that Kiki had been kidnapped by Fudge, as well as another woman. When both had been returned by that evening, the whole story (save for the true identities of Riley and Eden McCollugh) had been told.

But Harry was starting to feel that the woman looked very familiar. "She reminds me of someone," he said, looking at her. "The way she holds herself, and just the way she looks."

"Her eyes, they are so blue I can see them from here. I'm trying to place where else I've seen them," Ginny said. "But we are not here to analyze Miss McCollugh, we are here to celebrate us."

Harry nodded and lifted his butterbeer, which Rosmerta had gladly put on the table. Ginny followed and they clinked glasses, saying, "To us!"

* * *

Bianca and Eden were starting to become close friends, especially after realizing they were in the same year. "So you were a Ravenclaw?" Eden asked, taking a sip of her butterbeer. Bianca nodded. "You know what, we probably had some classes together."

"We probably did. Tell me, was it hard having Professor McGonagall as a teacher?" Bianca asked.

Eden made a yes and no motion. "It wasn't so bad, but that's cause I think I inherited the great at transfiguration gene from both of them. I think McGonagall knew that and was impressed with my abilities, but still wanted me to push harder."

Bianca laughed as the two women continued to eat and talk, oblivious to the scrutinizing glances being sent by six familiar faces.

* * *

It was at dinner that Ginny and Hermione began piecing the puzzle that was Eden McCollugh to them together. They were watching her and Bianca talk with the Lupins at dinner, which Dumbledore graciously invited them for. But they were especially focused on the interaction between Eden and Professor McGonagall. The two girls gasped as realization dawned on them and they told the boys they had something to discuss in the Room of Requirement later.

Hermione wheeled around to face the five other people in the room. The room had generously provided them with comfortable couches and they were all using them. "I have figured out why Eden looks so familiar. She is related to McGonagall. It's obvious; the two women have the same hair color and body build. Even their manners are the same if you watch carefully. The only thing different about her are those eyes."

Ginny said, "They are familiar. Hasn't anyone else gotten that feeling?" The others murmured their agreement. "The only question is why they are familiar?"

"They remind me of Dumbledore's," Luna said, dreamily. Everyone turned and stared at her, especially Hermione.

"Luna," the Gryffindor said, "I could KISS you! That's it! She's Dumbledore and McGonagall's daughter. We know she's not married, so McCollugh must be a way to throw off Dumbledore's enemies."

"Though Fudge seemed to realize it," Harry said. "Why else would he kidnap her?"

Neville shook his head. "Fudge is too stupid to realize that. One of his followers must've discovered it."

"Daddy said that it was common knowledge Fudge relied heavily on Dumbledore throughout his entire reign as minister, up until the return of Voldemort two years ago," Luna interjected.

Ron shifted nervously. "Yeah, my dad mentioned that too. What do you think it means?"

"I think it means that at one point Fudge must've dropped by Dumbledore's during the summer for some advice," Luna said.

"And must've found out that Dumbledore and McGonagall were married," Hermione finished. "And then discovered that Eden and Riley McCollugh were really Eden and Riley Dumbledore!"

"Dumbledore probably swore Fudge to secrecy—after all, considering Eden's and Riley's ages, he and McGonagall must've been married for quite some time. We know why he would make McGonagall keep her maiden name and have their children different last names, but Fudge might think that everyone had figured it out." Harry leaned against his hands.

Ginny's went to intertwine hers with his. "I'm surprised we're the first to figure it out. I'm sure rumors like that would be passed down from Hogwarts generation to Hogwarts generation."

Hermione shook her head. "We're kinda the first class since Eden and Riley graduated to really see them. Others wouldn't be able to put two and two together beforehand and their classmates probably either respected them too much or feared their supposed parents' wrath too much to gossip."

With that, the six friends left for their dorms before Filch could catch them and assign them all painful detentions. After all, the man was a sadist.

* * *

Harmony hated the fact she couldn't stand for so long in her class anymore. Nor could she keep her balance on her desk, either. That's how she had managed the year prior to this. She would walk around the classroom or sit on the desk, but her classes didn't mind.

And the twins were starting to kick! Four little legs kicking with so much force, she swore she was going to be sporting black and blues on the inside of her stomach. Remus loved to feel the little feet kick, while Harmony just wanted to somehow bind their forming legs together.

Luckily, the twins seemed to know when it was time for their mother to be awake and when it was time for her to sleep. They never seemed to kick as much at night, just the occasional reminder that they were there while she slept. Whenever Remus became Moony, he lay near her or near her stomach so the wolf could feel his "litter" kick. Harmony always smiled at this sight.

November started her fifth month and Kiki's fourth. "Finally, I can stop staring down Bobo," Kiki said, sipping tea with Harmony one morning. "And look—it's before eleven thirty in the morning and I'm drinking tea! And I ate breakfast!"

"Good for you. Now if only I could see my feet, everything would be better!" Harmony said. "Tell me, has it begun?" She hoisted up a foot so Kiki could see.

The other woman examined it closely. "Your shoes match, including the swollen ankles," her friend said.

Harmony groaned. "So that's what's been killing me the past few days!" she said.

Later that night, she plopped down on the couch next to her snoozing husband. The jolt of the couch moving didn't seem to wake him as much as the landing of his wife's feet on his lap. "My ankles are swollen," Harmony pouted. Remus smiled and began to massage her feet. His wife began to purr a bit as she leaned back and got comfortable.

After he felt her feet were massaged enough, Remus walked over to the fireplace and ordered two hot chocolates from the kitchen. Within minutes, the house elves were able to bring up the two mugs. Remus smiled as he brought a cup over to his wife. "Chocolate craving that needs to be filled?" he asked, handing her a cup.

"Ooh, a pregnant woman's best friend—hot chocolate!"

"Don't you mean chocolate in general?"

"I guess." The two clinked mugs and began to carefully sip the hot liquid in comfortable silence.

* * *

Severus looked up to see his fiancée padding towards the door at midnight. "And where do you think you're going at this time of the night?" he asked.

"To the kitchens. I'm hungry," came his reply.

Severus sighed and grabbed Kiki's arm, bringing her back to the table. "That's what Hogwarts' has house elves to do," he said, gently. He walked over to his fireplace and turned towards Kiki. "What do you want?"

"Mmm…tortilla chips with spicy salsa sauce!" she decreed. "And I have the unexplainable urge to play 'Scrabble.' You wouldn't happen to have a board around, would you?"

"What's 'Scrabble'? And is that natural for pregnancies?"

"'Scrabble' is a board game where you use words to gain points. It's long and tedious but I have the urge to play anyway! And no, I don't think it's natural," Kiki explained, practically bouncing.

Severus shook his head as the chips and salsa appeared on the table. Kiki dug right in as her fiancé continued grading his essays. "Sev?" The man grunted. "I love you."

"Wow. I get you salsa and chips and suddenly you love me? I should do it more often then," he teased. Kiki laughed. "I love you too." Kiki smiled and leaned over to kiss him. When they broke apart, Severus declared, "Merlin, that salsa is spicy!"

A look crossed Kiki's face and Severus panicked. "What? Is it too spicy? Am I going to have to send it back?" he asked. Kiki shook her head and reached for his hand. She scooted closer towards him and placed his hand on her stomach, which was still remotely flat. A few minutes later, Severus felt something hit against his hand. His eyes grew wide as he knew what that meant. "She—she kicked!" he sputtered out.

Kiki nodded. "And that means that she is also a creature of the night, like you," she said. Severus smirked and attacked Kiki's weak spot, causing her to dissolve into giggles. A searing pain up Severus' arm soon broke them from their little game…

* * *

"Ugg, the smell is so awful around here," Bianca declared, scrunching up her nose. "It smells like rotten eggs or…"

"Or badly burnt things?" Oliver added for her. The other woman nodded. The field was scorched completely, and most of the animals had fled into the surrounding forest. A few bodies lay here or there and Bianca watched as Eden fluttered about them, checking for any injuries.

Different Order members walked along the field, trying to identify everyone injured and making sure no one had died. Moody reported back to Remus and Severus, who had remained after the Deatheater revel, shaking his head. "Eden says most of the injuries can be handled by her and Poppy, but feels bad overloading the school nurse like that," he said. "We're going to have to take them to St. Mungo's, even though we aren't sure how many on staff there are secretly in cahoots with Fudge."

"Any dead?" Hestia Jones asked, coming up from behind, covered in soot from the burning houses.

Moody nodded. "The owner of the house the Deatheaters attacked. He's a muggle, so we'll have to let their police officers deal with him," Moody said. "We were lucky that Severus contacted us so soon. Apparently the muggle who owned this house didn't realize he bought it off a former Deatheater by the name of Ogden. Eventually went crazy in Azkaban and took his own life. But he had some very important documents regarding many of the Deatheater's flow of money."

"We can freeze their assets," Remus said, realization dawning on him. "What did you do with the information?"

"Sent them on ahead with Bill and Sirius. I'll see you two later, okay?" With that, Moody clunked out of sight and apparated. Bianca, Oliver and Eden all began transporting the injured to the hospital while Hestia levitated the deceased back inside his house. She said a goodbye to Remus and Severus before apparating herself.

Severus slid against the charred garage. "Just to think, one minute I'm feeling my unborn child kick and the next, I'm being ordered to kill some old man," he said. "It makes me sick."

"This war alone makes me sick," Remus agreed. He offered a hand to his colleague. "Come on, it wouldn't do to make the mothers of our children to wait. Yours is probably pacing the study already since she can't come out and help."

Severus allowed himself to be pulled up. "That's Kiki for you," he said with a smirk. "Has to be involved with EVERYTHING."

* * *

That night, Sirius was surprised to find Bianca still at Grimmauld Place. "Hey, thought you would go home," he said. "Arthur and Molly did, with Bill and Charlie."

Bianca shook her head and leaned against his chest. "I just wanted to stay here…with you," she murmured, breathing in his scent deeply. He wrapped his arms around her and nodded.

"I understand. Too much instability and we cling out to the only stable things we have. Remus and Harmony cling to the other and their unborn twins. Severus and Kiki do the same with their unborn child. Molly holds onto her family—even the hope that Percy will eventually see the error of his ways and come back."

"Fat chance."

"You hold onto me, and I hold onto to you. Simple as that," Sirius said.

Bianca lifted her head. "My, when did we get so philosophical?" she teased. He smiled back and then leaned down to kiss her. When he broke the kiss, he could tell she was starting to get tired. Her head drooped a bit and she kept her eyes closed. With one fluid movement, he gathered her up in his arms, extinguished the candles and began walking towards his room.

Bianca was a bit dazed when she awoke, not really remembering anything. Then the night before came back in full force and she squeezed her eyes shut in an attempt to lose the mental pictures. She dug her face further into her pillow as someone rolled over and hugged her close. She then remembered she had spent the night with Sirius and relaxed into the embrace.

"What's this?" they heard Molly screech. "I leave for one night and this happens?"

Bianca cuddled closer to Sirius and kept her eyes closed. "Molly, what do you mean?"

"You and her in the SAME BED!"

"Um, yeah. Sometimes boyfriends and girlfriends like to share the same bed when sleeping nowadays, Mol." Bianca gave a little giggle which she stifled in Sirius' shirt.

"You are lucky there are no children in the house. Could you imagine the ideas that this would give them?"

"What ideas? Molly, Bink and I are completely dressed. We have been all night," Sirius explained, pushing the covers back. Bianca shivered as her skin met with the cold November morning air. Quickly, Sirius returned the covers over her. "See?"

She heard Molly mutter something indecipherable and storm out of the room. "So, decided to feign sleep while I went through the Spanish Inquisition, huh?" Bianca cracked open and eye to see a smiling Sirius. "So, what type of girlfriend does that make you?"

"A smart one," Bianca replied. "After all, I did decide to date you." She cuddled up more towards Sirius' warmth.

He in turn sighed and sunk deeper under the covers."Damn straight," he muttered. "Might as well stay here as I'm in the doghouse with Molly."

"Kiki once said you were always in the doghouse."

"Did she now? Well, I'll just have to thank her when I see her next."

* * *

The subject of this past conversation was currently sitting at her desk in the ministry, humming slightly off-key. And she was getting further and further off key as the song progressed. Finally, she couldn't take it anymore and threw her stress ball at the sleeping Tonks. "Wakey, wakey, eggs and bakey, Dora!" Kiki sing-songed.

"What?" Tonks lifted her head, to reveal that she had dropped every aspect of her look. "Where am I? What are you doing here?"

"What is the meaning of life?" Kiki asked back, teasingly. "You fell asleep at the Ministry. I'm here to start my shift. And as your supervisor, Dora, go home. Get some sleep." Tonks yawned and nodded, gathering up her papers to leave for the day.

Ace passed Tonks as she was leaving. "She was still here? Must've been busy clearing up that muggle-deatheater incident. Did you hear about it?"

Kiki nodded. "I heard about it alright. Shame that the man had to die alone. It isn't right," she said, patting her belly unconsciously.

"You're not showing yet," Ace commented. "My sister Erin started to show around now."

"My mother said she always had small babies. But trust me, she kicks."

"She? You know for certain it's a girl?"

"No. Apparently you can't perform that spell until the fifth month. But I have a good feeling it's going to be a little girl."

"Ahh. Anyway, umm, I've been in contact with Dumbledore and he wants me to come to this unplottable house. Any idea?" Ace asked, his voice low.

"It's not unplottable, it's under the fidelius charm. Did he give you the address with his own handwriting?" Ace nodded. "Then just show up and you'll see. I'll most likely be there." Ace nodded again, knocked Kiki's desk and continued to his office. "Another member of the Fans of Fawkes," she mused.

* * *

A/N: The whole thing with "Scrabble" and the Tostitos/dip is a family joke. My mother and Lexygrl's mother play Scrabble together while eating Tostitos. 


	14. Do I Smell Love?

Chapter 14:

Harmony watched as her husband paced up and down the hospital wing. "You're going to wear a hole in the floor," she said. "Come sit, down. Merlin, I hate to think what you're going to be like when I actually give birth if this is what you're like when we're only waiting to find out the sex."

Remus continued to pace, however. "I'm not nervous about what we're having. I'm more nervous about why we have to wait," he responded.

"Severus told us that Neville had to top the two of us when it comes to our inability to make potions. Even Harry and the others backed that up."

"Still, he's in there—out cold!"

"Poppy will be able to handle it. She handled the two of us, remember?"

"And you two didn't force me into retirement. Nor did the other two pranksters you hung out with, Mr. Lupin," Poppy said, stepping from the curtains that surrounded Neville's bed. "Now, as for the sex of your twins…let me check."

She muttered the spell and the three watched intently as a circle of white light surrounded Harmony's rather large belly. The sphere then separated to form two circles, both turning a bright pink color. Poppy beamed and looked at the Lupins. "Congrats, you two, you're having twin daughters," she said, hugging the two. "Now, I'll let you go to the Order meeting while I check up on Mr. Longbottom over there. Oh, hello, Miss Lovegood, what can I do for you?"

"I heard Neville was in an accident. May I see him?" the blonde Ravenclaw asked, looking a bit teary-eyed. Poppy nodded and escorted Luna over to the bed where Neville was as Remus and Harmony left for the meeting.

* * *

"A girl? You're having a girl?" Kiki squealed, throwing her arms around her best friends. "I'm so happy for you! Imagine…a little girl to dress up in lace and pretty dresses and bonnets and…"

"And I hope you're not playing on that if we have a girl," Severus said walking by. Kiki replied by sticking her tongue out at him before turning back to Remus and Harmony.

The couple was trying not to laugh, but failing. "Well, that was interesting. And we're having two girls, Kiki," Remus said.

"Two girls? That means double the lace! Double the dresses! Double the bonnets! Double…"

"Double my scotch, would you, Fletcher? I don't need to hear this about now," Severus added.

Kiki shot him a look and then motioned for Harmony and Remus to move in closer. "I had a vision back in August, around the time my morning sickness began, that Sev and I would have a little girl of our own," she said. "I guess he doesn't like the ideas of how to dress our little daughter."

Severus joined the group, scotch in hand. "As long as not every piece of clothing is red and gold, I'll be happy," he said. "I want something in there that would be green. And right now, we just have your vision to go on about our little girl. We won't know officially until next month."

Kiki stuck her tongue out again. "Fine," she replied and then straightened up. "Here comes Ace."

The man in question approached the group. "Hello, Kiki. Remus, Harmony, haven't seen you since the first war. How have you two been?"

"We've been fine," Remus replied, holding Harmony's hand. "We're married now."

"Bout time."

Tonks walked in and joined the conversation. "Married life has treated them very well," she said, gently poking Harmony's stomach. "Extremely well, even."

Ace studied Harmony's bulge, now having a good view of it. "So Kiki's not the only mother-to-be. Well, congrats you two." He turned to face the group. "Are you all in the Order?" he asked. He received nods all around, especially noticing Severus Snape's.

"Aren't you a deatheater?"

"I'm a spy."

"For who?"

"For Dumbledore, you clot!" Severus hissed. Kiki gave a jab into his arm. "What? He is a clot."

"Not now, Severus, not now," she said. "Unless you want to sleep on the couch tonight."

"They're my chambers!"

"Our. Remember? You invited me to live with you."

"Of course I remember! You're my fiancée for crying out loud!"

"And?"

"And the wonderful mother of my child?"

"Well, now you don't have to sleep on the couch."

"Thank you."

"Maybe."

"Damn you."

"I know."

Ace cleared his throat. "This is your fiancé?" he asked Kiki. "A former deatheater turned spy?"

"And a potions master," Kiki added. "A brilliant Potions master." She flashed Severus a smile. Ace just shook his head as Dumbledore called the meeting of the Order together.

* * *

Ace was administered the oath as Eden burst into the meeting. "Sorry, I'm late, but the Knight Bus crashed and St. Mungo's was overfilled. Luckily, it didn't appear to be anything foul about the crash. Ernie just fell asleep at the wheel and Stan couldn't gain control of the bus in time," she explained sitting down next to her mother. "What did I miss?"

Dumbledore smiled down at his daughter. "Just the induction of a new member. An Auror, Ace Michaelson," he said, motioning towards Ace, who had a look of awe on. Eden turned and smiled before turning back to the meeting.

Dumbledore continued, explaining that the Order was able to convince the Gringotts' goblins to freeze the assets of many Deatheaters. "Thank you, Bill," Dumbledore told the oldest Weasley child. "And now, I think it's time for some dessert and so, I call this meeting to a close."

As Molly brought out the tea, coffee and cakes she made for the meeting, Ace fought his way over to Eden. "Hello," he said, extending his hand. "Ace Michaelson."

"Eden McCollugh," she replied, shaking his hand. "Welcome to the Order. I was only instated last month myself."

"Ah," Ace said, shifting slightly. "So, you're a healer? That's good."

Eden smiled and stared down into her coffee cup. "Yeah. I like it. How about you? An Auror, that's intense," she said. Ace nodded.

"Aww, look at them," Kiki cooed, sitting on the counter as Molly bustled over to it.

"Get off the counter immediately, Kristin Wright! What if you were to fall and hurt the baby?"

"Molly, I think I'm fine."

"Get. Off. The. Counter. Now."

"Fine!"

"Thank you," Molly said, hurrying from the kitchen. Kiki rolled her eyes and turned back to Bianca, who was standing next to her.

"As I said, aren't they cute."

"Why?"

"They're flirting. Or trying to, anyway," Kiki explained.

Bianca smiled. "Should someone tell him that she's Albus and Minerva's daughter?"

"Eh, I think that's her call. But I think someone should warn him about Riley." Kiki pointed to the other Dumbledore child, who was glaring at Ace over Remus' shoulder. She and Bianca watched as he excused himself from Sirius and Remus to walk over to Eden and Ace.

* * *

"Excuse me, Mr. Michaelson?" Riley said, tapping the man on the shoulder.

Ace turned around and smiled. "You can call me Ace. We're in the same Order now," he said.

"Same order or not, I don't like you hitting on my sister."

"Riley!"

"Eden, stay out of this! Now, Mr. Michaelson, I think you should stay away from my sister."

"Well, Mr. McCollugh, I think your sister's old enough to decide for herself."

"Excuse me, boys, but I'm right here!"

"I don't like the way you were looking at her."

"Riley, don't be a fool," Harmony cautioned from where she was sitting. "Ace is a perfectly fine man. Trust me—I trained him myself."

Riley shot Harmony a look. "No offense, Harmony, but BUTT OUT!"

Eden looked like she had reached her boiling point. "RILEY MCCOLLUGH! I can run my own life!" She crossed her arms for emphasis. Riley continued to stare down his sister. Fed up, Eden sent glances to her father, but he wasn't paying attention.

Riley saw what his sister was trying to do. "Oh, I'm sure Dad won't like this either," he said. Ace just sat there confused.

"Well, I'm bringing in the big guns."

"Oh?"

"MAMA!"

"OH!"

* * *

The siblings fight finally caught the attention of their parents as Moody chuckled to himself, remembering the good old fights between Riley and Eden Dumbledore. Apparently, both had inherited their mother's Scottish temper. Albus and Minerva exchanged looks before the latter hurried over to her children. "What in Merlin's name is going on?"

"It's all Riley's fault!" Eden pointed at her brother. Albus joined Moody in chuckling, suddenly remembering his children at seven and five years of age. "He's jumping down my throat for talking with poor Ace here, who has also heard quite enough from Rile."

Riley turned towards McGonagall with a smile on his face. Albus recognized that smile instantly—it was the smile his son had inherited from him, the one that Minerva couldn't refuse. Eden was a goner. "Riley Albus Dumbledore, get that smile off your face this instant," Minerva said. Or maybe there was hope for Eden after all.

"Mama…"

"Don't you 'Mama' me, young man!"

"But Mama…"

"It's your sister's life and if she wants to talk with Mr. Michaelson, she can talk with Mr. Michaelson. Understand?"

"Mama…"

"Understand?"

"Yes, Mama."

"Good." With that, Minerva turned on her heel and walked back towards a grinning Moody and an extremely twinkling Albus. Eden flashed her mother a smile of gratitude, stuck out her tongue at her brother ("Taking a page from Kiki's book—ow!" Sirius rubbed his ribcage) and resumed talking with an astonished Ace.

"So, yeah, maybe we should start introductions again. Hello, I'm Eden Dumbledore. You probably know my parents, Albus Dumbledore and Minerva McGonagall."

"Okay. Hello, I'm Ace Michaelson. And your parents taught me at school." The two shared a laugh and moved into the living room

* * *

A/N: I'm updating a week later and guess what? It's snowing again! There will be no hugging of snow since it didn't cancel any of my classes. (One was but the professor was sick) It was so warm yesterday and now we have snow! And spring break is next week? Anyway, thanks again to my lovely reviewers:

Sarahamanda: Well, it looks like one part of your question was answered. As for Riley…I don't know yet…maybe Tonks(?)

Brielle Lupin: Look, another update.

SarahtheBardess: Well, I e-mailed you the answer about the stuffed, er, monkey. I hope you got it! I'm glad you liked the story and I can't wait for the next chapter of Resonance…

Well, I'm off to make sure I like my possible schedules before my advisor meeting tomorrow. I hate registration time…toodles! Mac


	15. The Naming of Cats Is A Difficult Matter

Translations: "Sirius, stop being such a fool."

"Never!"

* * *

Chapter 15:

Harry and Ginny were silently timing Ron and Hermione's intense make out session, while holding back their laughter. Neville sat nearby, still a little drowsy from the potions Madame Pomfrey had to use on him after his accident in Potions, but still coherent enough to get a chuckle out of the situation. Apparently, the Head Girl and the Prefect had no clue that they were no longer alone in the Common Room after Ginny, Harry and Luna had walked Neville back.

Hermione and Ron eventually surfaced for air, causing Harry to hide his watch quickly. "Oh, Neville, you're out of the hospital wing!" Hermione said, face blushing. "How are you?"

"I'm fine," Neville replied, miraculously keeping a straight face. "Madame Pomfrey said it was an in and out type of stay. Professor Lupin was really nervous though."

"Oh, Professor Lupin was there?" Hermione straightened out her shirt. It was then the other three realized they must've noticed all the little things that would lead her to conclude that they had just walked on something passionate. It was funny that she didn't think they had actually walked in on the intense make out session. But she was trying to make small talk anyway.

And so, Neville obliged her, winking at Harry and Ginny. "Yes. He and Professor Anderson. They wanted to know if you could still—you know, get really passionate during a pregnancy. I didn't hear Poppy's answer, but it sounded like the answer was a yes. Especially by the way Luna said their faces looked as they left."

Ginny and Harry used all their strength not to burst out laughing at Neville's obvious lie. However, Hermione and Ron were unaware and their mouths were almost hanging open. "They were asking—about that?" Ron asked.

Neville shrugged. "Sure, why not?" he said. "It's not like Harmony's going to get pregnant again." At this point, Ron mumbled something about homework and Hermione suddenly remembered her nightly rounds. The two left the common room and the laughter that the other three were threatening to suffocate on came forth.

"Good story, Neville!" Harry said, slapping his friend on the back. Then he looked serious. "At least, I think it's just a story, right?"

Neville nodded. "Professor Lupin and Professor Anderson were in there to find out the sex of the twins."

Ginny squealed. "I'll have to ask Harmony what she's having after class tomorrow!" she said. "Right now, I think everyone's at Headquarters for a meeting. Mum mentioned something about a new inductee." She shrugged. "Well, goodnight you two." She hugged Neville and then kissed Harry with almost as much passion as Hermione and Ron, just not for the same amount of time. After the two broke the kiss, the red head bounded up the stairs.

Neville watched and shook his head at Harry's expression. "You're in deep," the other boy said. "Very deep."

Harry looked at Neville with a smirk that would make Severus Snape proud. If it weren't on a Potter, that is. "Oh yeah? And how come Luna was sitting so close to you in the hospital wing?"

Neville opened and closed his mouth a few times, reminding Harry of a fish. "I—I was injured. She was concerned."

"Oh?"

"Stay out of it, Potter."

"Make me, Longbottom." Another smirk. "I'm waiting."

"So how long was that kiss between Hermione and Ron?"

Harry smiled; Neville had done it. "Twenty minutes," Harry said, before turning and walking to his own room, Neville following.

* * *

"Someone's whistling," Kiki commented, walking into her supervisor's office. She took a seat next to Moody and stared down Ace.

Ace smiled and continued whistling whatever tune he was as he prepared the floo for the three of them to return to Grimmauld Place. Molly was hosting a rather large dinner for everyone.

Moody shook his head. "Would this whistling have anything to do with one Eden Minerva Dumbledore?" he asked. "I think I should know as her godfather…"

Kiki twirled a purple piece of hair. "You're Eden's godfather? Why not Aberforth?"

"He's Riley's."

"Oh."

"Anyway, does it?"

Ace was so red by that point, Kiki thought he resembled a distant relative of the Weasleys. "Here we are, the floo's all ready. Ladies first?"

Kiki smiled and accepted his hand into the fireplace. "Twelve Grimmauld Place!" she yelled and disappeared. Moody did so next, followed by a once again humming Ace.

* * *

"They say no one loved as much as he, but me, I love you more!" Bianca sang, when she heard Ace's humming. "Didn't know you know Pajama Game," she said, looking at the Auror.

He stared at the floor. "I saw it with my mum in West End once. I don't know why the song just came back."

"Well, one, the musical has very memorable and persistent songs. Two, I think it has to do with someone whose initials are EMD, am I correct?"

"Is it that obvious?"

"Just as obvious as her feelings for you."

"You think I stand a chance?"

"I think you stand a very good chance," Eden broke in, smiling. "Hello, Ace."

"Hey, Eden," he said, smiling. He took her arm and continued walking with her towards the kitchen.

There sat Remus and Harmony, listening as Sirius launched into his who-knows-they've lost-tracked-by-now-time of explaining why the two should name one twin Sira Jamie and the other Rema Jamie. Kiki was pretty sure that neither was really listening to him. She took a seat next to Severus, who was leaning against the wall with his eyes closed. "Busy day?"

"You have no idea."

"Poor baby." Kiki gently kissed the side of his temple. "I'm sure Molly's food will make it all better."

"That's what the Italians feel!" Bianca interjected, sitting down next to Sirius. "Sirius, smetta di essere un tal sciocco!"

"Mai!" Sirius responded.

"Nice try, Bink!"

"Gratzie, Kiki!" With that, Molly brought out the food and the others began eating and enjoying their company.

* * *

Later that night, Remus and Harmony were alone in their rooms, where she was sprawled over their bed. "You are going to let me in to sleep, right?" Remus joked, looking over from his desk in the room. Harmony laughed for a bit and then fell quiet again. Remus sighed and moved to the bed, finding the only empty space that was big enough for him to sit on. "Penny for your thoughts?"

"We really are going to have to pick out names for our children. We can't just keep calling them 'the twins' forever."

"This is to get Sirius off our backs isn't it?"

Harmony smiled and moved so that her husband could comfortably lie down next to her. "Actually, I was thinking Sirius was on to something."

"Harmony, darling, you know I love you beyond words, but if you start to suggest that we name our children Sira and Rema, I swear I'll move in with Filch for the rest of the pregnancy."

"But you'll miss all the other mood swings I'm going to pull."

"And that's a bad thing because…?"

Harmony rolled over and playfully swatted her laughing husband. He, in turn, pulled her in for a kiss. When they broke away, Harmony laid down on her pillow again. "But what I meant was that Sirius has given me an idea. What does he want our daughters' middle name to be?"

Remus' eyes lit up in realization of what his wife was talking about. "Jamie. Jamie Marie, it's perfect!" he said, kissing his wife again. "But we still have another twin to name."

Harmony nodded. "I was thinking of naming her Lily, you know. Lily Rose," she replied. Remus nodded in agreement. Harmony sighed as she snuggled as much as she could into his embrace. "Jamie Marie and Lily Rose Lupin. Perfect."

"Perfect," Remus whispered back.

* * *

"Perfect," Severus said, coughing over the smoke that filled the air. It had an acrid smell and it took all of the man's willpower not to get sick in the grass next to him. Emmeline Vance, however, was another story. He watched as Bianca held the other woman's hair back during the retching. Eden stood nearby, helping an injured Kingsley.

Voldemort seemed to attack with a new vigor now that most of his followers were starting to feel the strain of their frozen assets. Many were being questioned at the Ministry and the Dark Lord had no doubt who was behind this. Albus Dumbledore and his Order of the Phoenix.

Severus had been called in by Voldemort after the initial warning was sent out to the Order. The man had panicked, thinking the Dark Lord had discovered his treachery, but calmed when he realized all Deatheaters were called at the same time. They started to attack the Order members with vigor, but had to call back eventually when the Ministry Aurors (no doubt summoned by Ace and Moody) arrived.

He walked over to Eden, who was talking with Ace and Moody. "What does the death count look like?" he asked.

Moody shrugged. "A few deatheaters—I think we got Nott and Goyle. So far, we only lost one of ours."

"Who?"

"Fletcher," Moody said, head down. Severus nodded, stiffly. Fletcher was dead. Only a few weeks ago, the two men had ganged up to throw back the torture Kiki was putting on him. He shook his head as he felt a hand squeeze his arm. Bianca was standing there, leaning against Sirius, who was rubbing the back of a tearing Hestia. With a nod, Severus apparated back to Hogwarts with Eden.

* * *

Kiki met him at the door of the dungeons after Severus had seen Eden safely to her father's office. "Ugg," she crunched up her nose, "as much as I love you, I think you better go into the next room. You stink."

"Thank you so much. A curse that a new Deatheater, Laurence (yes that's his last name. No, I don't know his first), created left not only a pretty scorch mark as Kingsley can now attest to, but a rather rancid smell as well." Sounds of a shower running was soon heard. "Care to join me?"

Kiki ran hand over her now slightly raised stomach. "Don't you think you've done enough?" she called out. Severus chuckled as he stepped out of the shower and re-emerged in black pajamas.

"I guess you're right," he said, thoughtfully running a hand over her stomach. He felt the little child give a kick and closed his eyes. "Fletcher didn't survive the attack."

"What?"

"I don't know the details, all I know is that he's our only casualty. Just after you and Harmony sobered him up, too," he said, sadly. He hugged her for a while and then she broke away.

He watched as she walked to the desk drawer and opened it. After a few minutes of searching, she pulled out a picture frame. Wordlessly, she handed the picture over to her fiancé. He gave a small smile as picture-Kiki slapped a picture-Sirius over and over. "He took that for me after I was fed up when he sent you away that night," she explained.

"What night?"

"The night at Gringotts when you saved me from Malfoy and took me back to Molly for damage control," she said, sadly smiling. She took the picture and put it down. She then led her fiancé back to his bed. "Come on, you need your sleep and so do I. If your child ever let's me," she said, giving him a dark look. He merely smirked and helped her into bed before blowing out the candles.


	16. Narcissa Big News and Kiki's Announcemen...

Chapter 16:

The Defense Against the Dark Arts class' heads were all bent in concentration over the test placed before them. Harmony herself had her head down, but she trusted this group enough not to cheat. Besides, she had charmed all the tests that if anyone was found cheating, it would wash clean and they would receive a big "F" on their test. And right now, Harmony needed her rest. Carrying twins sure took much energy out of her and she was barely into her sixth month!

Madame Pomfrey had assured the two that with the new magical advancements, the twins would be able to come to term. But Harmony still worried about a premature birth. The end of class signal was given and Harmony collected the tests, dismissing the class. She neatly filed them away to grade later before attempting to stand up.

"Having a bit of a problem, are we, Mrs. Lupin?" she heard a female voice say.

"It's Professor Anderson," Harmony said, without lifting up her head. "We're in a classroom, Narcissa."

Narcissa moved to sit in front of the tired, pregnant witch who was ready to hex the other woman to Canada to destroy her husband. "Now, is that anyway to treat the parent of one of your pupils?"

"I don't teach seventh year Slytherins. Remus does."

"Oh."

Harmony sighed. "Narcissa, look, I'm going to level with you. I'm pregnant with twins."

"Very obvious."

"I'm also very tired and not really in the mood for any of your little games!"

Narcissa looked affronted by Harmony's blunt speech. "Me? I play games? Well!" She then began to twitter with her purse, finding a compact and opening it up. "Well, at least I still have my good looks!"

Low blow. Harmony stood up with as much force she didn't realize she possessed with the twins growing inside her. "Get out of my classroom. Now!" she hissed, pointing at her door. The entrance to her classroom had been shut by the blonde woman as she had entered, but now banged open with much force. Narcissa, having been years since she herself was pregnant, forgot how powerful pregnancy magic could be.

Narcissa turned towards the woman who was now tapping her foot. "Well, if that's how you feel—"

"That's exactly how I feel."

"I won't tell you my news."

"Good," Harmony said, plopping back down onto her chair.

Narcissa turned sharply in her seat. "But I'll tell you anyway," she gushed. Ignoring Harmony's groans and under her breath threats, she continued. "My divorce from Lucius was finalized last week."

"Whoop-de-doo for you," Harmony said, slightly muffled by her hands. "Do you want a parade or something? Shall I make you feel special by once again calling you Narcissa Black?"

"No, of course not! Can make me feel special by calling me Narcissa Fudge."

Well, that certainly caught Harmony's attention. She lifted her head up. "You married Cornelius Fudge already?" Narcissa nodded happily. "And you told me because…?"

"You were the first person I happened to see. I was actually on my way to tell Severus and Kristin," Narcissa explained. The door opened and both women faced the person coming in. "And speak of the devil and his mistress now."

"Oh, Narcissa, didn't know you were here," Kiki said. "Darling, I think we discovered the odor surrounding the corridors. Narcissa, what is that perfume?"

Narcissa smiled coyly. "It's called Desire, a new Witch Weekly beauty pick. To you want to know where to find it?"

"No, I wanted to know what it was so I can avoid it!" With that, Severus held her back and guided her into a nearby desk. She crossed her arms and held a pout on her face as Severus approached his godson's mother.

Narcissa jumped up and threw her arms around the Potions master. "Sev, congratulate me! I'm a married woman!"

"I know that, Narcissa," Severus replied, getting a little uncomfortable with Narcissa's embrace. Especially since her hands felt like they were going lower and lower and…

"HANDS OFF MY FIANCE, NARCISSA!" Narcissa backed away, staring down an irate Kiki. "Thank you," the brunette said. "You may continue."

Severus shot his fiancée a look of gratitude before turning back towards his friend. "You've been a married woman for nineteen years now, Narcissa. To Lucius."

Narcissa waved him off. "Oh, him. The divorce was finalized last week, darling. You're a bit behind on the times. Isn't he, Harmony?" The woman turned to face the other blonde in the room, but thought better of pressing for an answer when she could finally tell that Harmony was not in the mood to be messed with. "Anyway, I'm now Narcissa Fudge!"

Severus sat there in shock, while Kiki started laughing. "You actually went through with it? You married Cornelius Fudge? Why?"

Narcissa didn't see the humor in the situation and snapped back, "Because he can take care of me. Especially when the other buffoons at the Ministry come crawling back and make him the Minister again."

"Fat chance of that ever happening," Kiki responded. Narcissa started to ignore the other woman and turned her attention back on Severus.

She opened her arms, waiting for another hug, but it never came. "Aren't you going to congratulate me?"

"Narcissa," Severus said, carefully picking his words. "Don't you think you've rushed into things a bit?" He could tell that Narcissa was slowly growing upset with the fact that no one was rushing to celebrate her news. "It's just that I don't want to see you get hurt if it turns out Cornelius is just marrying you for you money."

"Impossible!"

"Or when it turns out that he's not going to achieve the amount of power you want him to."

"You're just jealous that I'm finally going to achieve more power and you're stuck teaching everyone's brats."

"Oh, so you're admitting your son is one as well?" Kiki asked.

Narcissa gave her a sour look. "Where on earth would you get the idea that my precious Draco is a brat?"

Kiki rolled her eyes. "And how is your precious Draco taking to his new stepfather?"

"Well, they haven't formally been introduced yet, but I'm sure he'll take to him," Narcissa said. "If you excuse me, I have to go help my husband reclaim his position of power. Good day."

* * *

As she left, she bumped into Bianca, who had been listening at the door. Narcissa kissed both of Bianca's cheeks, invited her for tea at the new Fudge Manor and then left the room. "Well, someone has an Evita complex," Bianca said, wiping her cheeks. "And now I'll have to sterilize my face."

"I'm going to have to sterilize my mind! Narcissa married Fudge," Kiki said. "Think of that, Bink."

"Frankly, my dear, I don't give a damn," Bianca imitated and then changed. "Oh wait, yes I do! Oh, the mental images!" She collapsed in a nearby desk, holding her eyes. "Bad, bad images!"

Remus walked in at this point to find many people standing in his classroom and his wife not napping as he ordered her to when they awoke. "Shouldn't you be in bed?" he asked, ignoring all the other people.

"Nice to see you too, Remus," Kiki said. "I'm fine. You?" Severus smirked and Bianca fought to keep her laughter under control, but Remus continued to ignore them.

He finally reached Harmony and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Stop worrying, Remus, I was on my way to go rest when Narcissa stopped by with some lovely news."

"She's leaving and never coming back?"

Bianca snorted. "I wish."

Harmony smiled at the comment and turned back to her husband. "No, dear, she's married. Again. She's now Narcissa Fudge."

Remus stood back, blinking a couple of times. "Well, that's…nice," he said, slowly. "But not the mental images."

"Here, here!" Kiki cheered. Remus turned, finally realizing there were other people. "Hello, Remus."

"Hello, Kiki. What brings you up here?"

"Certainly not Narcissa," Kiki responded, smiling. "Actually, Severus and I made a stop at Madame Pomfrey's earlier. Turns out my vision was right—we're having a little girl of our own!"

Squeals of joy—none which didn't bother Severus—resounded through the classroom. Remus helped his wife up and turned to his friend. "Congratulations, you two, I'll let you celebrate the news while I get my wife back to bed," he said. With that, the two disappeared into their chambers.

* * *

"We're going to have to name her, you know," Kiki told Severus later that night. "We've only been putting it off until we were positive we were having a daughter. Well, we are and now she needs a name."

Severus sat down next to his fiancée on the couch, drawing her closer. "You're right, we will have to name her, don't we?" he asked. "Any ideas?"

"My grandmother's name was Samantha, and I always liked the name," Kiki said, jarring Severus' memory. The dream he had the previous year after the really torturous session with Voldemort…his and Kiki's dream daughter had been named Samantha!

He pressed a kiss into her temple. "I think Samantha would be a lovely name. Samantha Kristin Snape. She is going to have the last name of Snape, right?" he asked, knowing the two wouldn't be married yet when their little Samantha would be born.

Kiki looked at him, shocked. "And what else would her last name be? After all, you are her father," she said, kissing him on the cheek. "Well, I'm going to bed. Samantha is draining all the energy out of me, the little parasite. Good night."

Severus chuckled as he settled into the couch with some essays. "Good night, dear," he called back out.

* * *

A/N: Hello, all! I'm happy to announce that this week's update comes sans snow and with pretty warm weather. I'm extremely excited because tomorrow starts my spring break! Anyway, once again, thanks to all my reviewers:

Sarahamanda: Thanks for the advice! I talked it over with Lexygrl and she also thinks it would work.

Brielle Lupin: That was so nice of your aunt! My aunt only named a cat after me, but she's a lot older and isn't having any more children anytime soon.

SarahtheBardess: I like quoting "Monty Python." And thanks for the compliments. As for Tonk's natural look, I addressed in an earlier chapter saying she resembled a female Sirius (just not in those exact words). Good luck with "Resonance," I know what getting stuck on a plot point feels like.

yeah whatever: Thanks I could make your day a bit brighter. Sucks about your best friend (and her hot brother). And I think you should back off of the best friend's boyfriend, too. Anyway, as for your comment about Dumbledore, everything I've read pins him as a Gryffindor. Where you found he was a Ravenclaw, tell me.

Thanks again…now, I really should be packing, but I don't know…Mac


	17. Yeah, I kinda owe Ron after this Chapter

Chapter 17:

The entire Order was sitting around the kitchen table as Dumbledore led them in a short memorial service for Fletcher. Arabella Figg wiped her eyes with a handkerchief during the ceremony. "Makes me wish I had been nicer to him when we were working together," she sobbed, with Molly soothing her. "I feel so bad!"

Eden stood by the window, with Ace's arm wrapped her as they both stood there looking out on Grimmauld Place, even if the others (with the exception of the Dursleys. And most were certain they were assuredly not looking) on the street couldn't see them. "I didn't even get to know him," she whispered.

"Neither did I. But he will be missed," Ace whispered back. McGonagall eventually came over after consoling some of the other members of the Order to hold her daughter close.

* * *

"It's December and have I started my Christmas shopping yet? No," Bianca cried, pacing around Sirius' parlor. Her boyfriend, in turn, watched with a goofy grin on his face. "I'm going to have to go home and do something I hate."

"Leave me?" Sirius asked, smiling seductively.

Bianca returned the smile and sat down on his lap. "Well, other than that, I'm going to call my mother and say that I will go shopping with her, Allison and Maria." She placed her head between Sirius' neck and his shoulder. "I'm doomed."

Sirius patted her back. "You're not doomed. You're only going shopping with your mother, sister and sister-in-law. How can that be so bad?"

Bianca groaned. "I'll admit, if it was just Ma and me, I wouldn't mind. We are both pretty determined people—go in, get what you need for the people you're shopping for and then get out before the people start to pile up on the lines. Now, Allison and Maria have to stop and examine everything, debating whether or not it's something they could give someone. It's awful since by the time they've searched the entire bloody store, the lines are out the bloody door!"

"Well, then why not just ask your mother if you can just go shopping with her?"

"It's a wonderful suggestion, but I know my mother. She'll insist that we bring Allison and Maria anyway since they are 'famiglia' and it's only right."

Sirius planted a kiss at the back of Bianca's exposed neck. "I'm sure she feels the same way as you and if you reason with her…"

"It's Christmas. My mother's reason is thrown right out the window. Trust me," Bianca explained.

"Aww, anything I can do to make it better?"

"Well, that kiss earlier certainly helped…" With a smile, Sirius obliged his girlfriend's request, before an idea struck him.

"Why don't you ask Eden?"

* * *

"Sirius had a brilliant idea? Someone call the press. Oh wait, you ARE the press," Kiki joked in Madame Puddifoot's one day. Bianca, Eden, McGonagall and Harmony all suppressed their urge to laugh.

Harmony had waddled out of the castle earlier to Hogsmeade to visit the other four women after they had gone shopping Diagon Alley. When Bianca had invited a just-as-flustered Eden shopping, the woman jumped at the chance. She, in turn, invited her own mother and then Bianca realized that Kiki's non-showing pregnancy wouldn't really affect her ability to move. Actually, the pregnant witch had been able to move faster than the other three non-pregnant ones.

Now, the five of them sat around sharing an afternoon cup of tea together. Harmony had opted to do all her Christmas shopping via mail order, and hers and Remus' chambers had been swamped with owls all day. "So tomorrow looks like I'll be busy wrapping everything," she said with a sigh.

"Aren't we all," Kiki sighed. "Well, it'll be better than last year for me because my wand shouldn't go on the fritz again."

Eden laughed. "Knock on wood," she said.

"Superstitious are we?"

"I get it from my mum." All eyes turned to McGonagall who merely kept sipping at her tea, ignoring her former students and her daughter. "Anyway, the term ends soon, doesn't it?"

Harmony sighed. "Yes it does. Two glorious weeks without worrying about classes. And then it begins again," she said. The others laughed. "Anyway, Eden, are you spending the holidays with the Order?"

Eden nodded. "Yes, all the assorted McCollughs will be present for Christmas this year," she said. "I can't wait. I heard last year Sirius dressed as Santa for Christmas. Is that true?"

Bianca turned to a laughing Kiki and Harmony. "Is it?" she echoed Eden's question. The other two women burst out laughing even more, so Eden and Bianca took that to mean that it was true.

McGonagall on the other hand, just shook her head. "That is so like Mr. Black. Didn't he do that once before in the Gryffindor Common Room?"

Kiki nodded. "And I remember a certain Deputy Headmistress who sat on 'Santa's' lap."

"And a certain Headmaster did as well," Harmony said with a giggle. That did it for Eden, who fell off her chair in a fit of giggles at the thought of her parents sitting on Sirius Black's lap when he was dressed as Santa Clause.

* * *

"What is all _this_?" Severus asked as he walked into the Great Hall. It looked like someone had attacked the hall with many holiday colors, but the person had no sense of decorating. Severus kicked at the piles of silver things at his feet, which currently prohibited his movement to the table.

Dumbledore appeared chuckling, the same silver stuff standing out against the white of his beard. "It's tinsel, Severus," the old man said. "I thought we'd use it to bring a little holiday cheer to the students. Especially in these dark times."

"I understand, Albus, but don't you think you've gone a bit overboard with the tinsel? And the holly? And the evergreen? And the red and green? And gold?"

"He's right. It looks like homage to only the Slytherin and Gryffindor houses. Do the other two not matter?" Remus asked, walking into the Hall and nearly tripping on a rather large pile of tinsel that Severus had stepped over earlier. The Potions master smirked as he helped the Defense professor up.

Dumbledore chuckled as they heard the front doors of the castle open up. "ALBUS PERCIVAL WULFRIC BRIAN DUMBLEDORE, WHAT DID YOU DO TO THE CASTLE IN MY ABSENCE?"

Now, it was said that Albus Dumbledore was the only person the Dark Lord Voldemort ever feared, but it appeared that Dumbledore had a person he feared. His wife. Especially when said wife was Minerva McGonagall. And when Minerva was angry, well, let's not dwell on that. But it was fitting that all color drained from Albus' face, making it blend in with his long white beard. He, however, retained that ever present twinkle in his eye as he met with his angry lover.

"I leave the castle for an afternoon—an afternoon, Albus!—and I return to find Hogwarts in this condition? And goodness, look how you left the Great Hall! How do I ever put up with you? Merlin only knows!" Minerva ranted, dropping her bags. Kiki, Bianca, Eden and Harmony stared at the room in utter disbelief. They knew that the Headmaster was a bit eccentric, but this was beyond even him.

Albus smiled at his wife. "You think it's a bit much?" he asked her, sweetly.

Minerva looked as if she was about to reach her boiling point. "I think that's an understatement, dear," she said, spitting out the term of endearment. She crossed her arms over her chest. "You will clean it up. Now," she said, as if talking to either Eden or Riley when they were younger.

Eden certainly recognized that voice. It was her mother's "no nonsense" voice. When she used that voice, you did what you were told. No questions asked. "I would do as she says, Dad," Eden said, suddenly fearing for her father.

"Albus, how on earth am I supposed to get to the High Table? I can barely walk properly as it is, so how am I going to walk through all this tinsel?" Harmony asked. "Remus certainly can't pick me up and carry me." She tossed a glance in the direction of Severus, who had picked up Kiki in an attempt to help her.

Remus looked over his wife carefully and then smiled. "Oh no…no, no, no, no, NO! That's a Marauder's grin! I don't like what that means you're planning. Remus? Re-ahh!" Harmony was suddenly hoisted up in the air by her husband. "Remus. John. Lupin. PUT ME DOWN!"

"Nonsense," her husband replied. "I can't have my wife tripping and hurting our unborn daughters." He then looked down. "Now, if only I can get to the High Table without tripping and hurting the four of us."

"Remus, how are you carrying me? I am pregnant with twins. My weight must be heavier than usual," she said. Remus merely gave her an impish grin. "Please, tell me?"

"Werewolf superpower. It's a few days before the full moon, so I suddenly have superstrength."

"Right."

"Really."

"Sure."

"I mean it!"

"Uh huh."

"I could put you down and let you navigate Albus' tinsel minefield by yourself," Remus said, threatening to put her down. Harmony clutched Remus' neck tighter and he chuckled as he steadied her in his arms again. "I'll take that as a 'no' then," he responded, kissing her lightly on the cheek.

Minerva still stood, her arms crossed over her chest. "Don't worry about anything, you two," she told the two Defense professors. "Because my husband will be cleaning it up shortly."

"Minerva…"

"Don't you 'Minerva' me, Albus Dumbledore!"

"My love…"

"Don't go there!"

"My everything…"

"I'm not listening to you!"

"Please, Tabby…"

"DON'T YOU USE THAT NICKNAME TO TRY TO SOFTEN ME UP!" Albus finally relented and with a wave of his hands, the tinsel was all gone from the floor. "Thank you. Now, let me see if I can do anything with this atrocity you've turned our dining room into," she said, moving her husband over. "Eden, come help me."

Her daughter began to move as Severus and Remus placed down the mothers of their respective children. She stopped short however, when Bianca held her back and pointed towards the Headmaster and his Deputy. Albus had swept up Minerva in his arms and was kissing her passionately.

* * *

"Bloody hell!" they heard a voice call behind them. The group turned to see a rather red Ron Weasley with his eyes scrunched shut. "Bloody, bloody, bloody hell!" he cried.

"Oh, the dear is afraid of sex," Kiki said, leaning against Severus. "This must be pushing him over the edge."

"I don't think he has a fear of sex as he has a fear of his professors having sex," Bianca said, smiling.

Remus shook his head. "Can I help you, Ron?" he asked, placing a hand on his student's shoulders.

The boy's eyes shot open and he the only things in his direct vision were not helping. He could see his esteemed Headmaster fervently kissing his Head of House, whom his circle of friends now suspected were married. Meaning they had gotten really passionate before. Nearby stood his Potions master—whom for years he believed incapable of any feelings other than hatred and revulsion—holding Kiki, who was also pregnant with Professor Snape's child. Meaning they had—well, you know. Professor Lupin had his hand on his shoulder and over the professor's shoulder he could see Professor Anderson, Lupin's wife and who was also pregnant. Meaning they too had done it.

It was too much for his mind to handle and he did the only thing it was telling him to do. He turned sharply on his heel and ran back up the stairs, leaving Remus' hand hanging in the air. "Well," the werewolf said, "that went well." The others began laughing as the Dumbledores separated.

"What'd we miss?" Albus asked, causing his former students to laugh even harder. He shrugged and then allowed his wife to redecorate the Great Hall.

* * *

"And then he just kissed her! Right there in the middle of the Great Hall. Of course, I was the only student in the room. No one else seemed to blink, though!" Ron said, ranting. Hermione, Harry, Ginny and Neville watched him carefully as he kept up his stroll back and forth across the room. "I thought my eyes were burning!"

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Now, Ron, don't you think you're exaggerating a bit there?" she asked. Her boyfriend turned on her, growing redder by the minute.

"You don't believe me?"

"I believe you! I just think you're exaggerating a bit," Hermione said. "Remember when Sirius tried to kill Peter, but you thought he was attacking you?"

Neville laughed. "That tale got longer and more elaborate each time I heard him tell it," he said.

Hermione nodded. "Exactly." She now stared down her boyfriend. "So, Ron, will you admit that your story is a bit exaggerated?" Ron merely responded by storming to the dorm room. "I guess that's a no, then," Hermione whispered as Ginny slung an arm over her friend.

Both Seamus and Dean came running down the stairs after Ron had been up there merely minutes. "Ron's storming up there, pouting on his bed, throwing stuff with his wand…he's gone mental!" Dean cried.

"Yeah, what's upset him so?" Seamus asked.

Harry looked worried. "We thought we knew," he said. "But now, I'm not so sure." He looked over at the other four, who were just as concerned as he. "I think I'm going to talk with either Professor Anderson or Professor Lupin. Maybe they can help."

Dean shrugged. "Maybe. Just, do it quickly, Harry, before he destroys our entire dorm room!"

* * *

A knock came to the Lupins' Hogwarts chambers shortly after dinner that night. Remus left the couch, where he had been sitting with his wife. He opened the door to find Harry standing there, looking rather nervous. "Harry," he said, "come in."

The boy entered the chambers and Harmony motioned for him to sit down. Harry took the seat next to the couch while Remus sat down next to Harmony again. "So, Harry, what do we owe the pleasure of this visit?" she asked him. Harry fidgeted for a bit before Harmony put her hands over his to calm him down and reassure him.

"It's about Ron," Harry said. "He's been acting weird lately."

Remus and Harmony exchanged a look. "Well, Harry," Remus began, "he saw something no one really wants to see."

"If you're talking about the kiss, he told us," Harry said, flatly. Remus and Harmony nodded. "How long has Dumbledore been keeping this from the world?"

"Around forty years, Harry, but you have to understand. Dumbledore is a very powerful wizard with many enemies. The best way to get to someone is attacking the people they care about. Dumbledore didn't want his family to get hurt."

"So, he and Professor McGonagall are married. Is Eden their daughter?"

"How did you figure that out?" Harmony asked, staring down the young boy. He merely shrugged, muttering something about it being obvious. "I guess that's so. Listen, what we tell you doesn't leave this room."

"The others suspect already."

"No."

"Fine."

"Anyway, yes Eden is Dumbledore and McGonagall's daughter. Riley McCollugh is her brother and their son. You'll meet him over Christmas; I guess that's when everyone will find out. Anyway, Ron walked in when Dumbledore and McGonagall were in the middle of a passionate kiss," Harmony explained.

Remus took over from there. "And then he left before we could talk to him. Anything else?"

"Dean and Seamus said that Ron trashed our room," Harry said. This caused a nervous glance to be sent between the married couple. "What's the matter?"

"I don't know, but Harry, I want you to stay here with Harmony."

"Why?"

"I don't think it's safe for you to be around Ron right now," was all Remus said.

* * *

A few minutes later, Remus walked into the Gryffindor Common room, followed by Severus and Minerva. All had their wands at the ready as they entered into the completely wrecked room. There were no students to be seen—probably they had all fled when whoever (and the three professors had a good idea of who the culprit was) had started his rampage. "You think we should get Albus?" Remus asked Minerva.

"I've already sent word to him. He should be on his way down as we speak. Do you think Ron's really possessed like Severus believes?" Minerva asked.

Remus shrugged while Severus remained staring straight ahead. "We'll see in a few minutes. Severus, stay out of the way so the Dark Lord doesn't see you," he said. Severus nodded and hid behind an overturned chair. "Ron, are you there?" Remus called.

"Go away, please, professor, before he comes back!" they heard the youngest Weasley boy wheeze out.

Minerva found him behind another overturned chair. "Before who returns, Mr. Weasley?" she asked.

"Him."

"The Dark Lord?" A nod of the head. "How do you know when he's going to take over?"

"My eyes. They burn. I thought it was when I saw you and Professor Dumbledore kissing, but I realize Hermione was right that it wasn't. She just didn't know my eyes really were burning. And then that led to hatred so intense—it scared me, Professor."

Both Remus and Minerva were starting to get scared from how flat Ron's tone was—as if he had no emotions left. "Goodness, Albus better get down here soon," Remus muttered as McGonagall's maternal instinct kicked in. She leaned down to hold the boy close, but he just kept staring straight ahead.

"He knows, Professor, he knows about you and the Headmaster. I'm sorry."

"Its okay, Mr. Weasley, Albus and I will be fine. Does he know about the Order?"

"Not yet. But if he couldn't get it from Harry, he certainly isn't going to get it from me. He's using me to get to Harry, isn't he?" Minerva nodded as Albus entered the Common room.

* * *

A few minutes later, Ron was resting in the hospital wing. Harry sat by the bed staring down his best friend, remembering all the times he had been possessed by the Dark Lord. Ginny also understood and sat down next to Harry, shaking visibly. This left Neville to awkwardly comfort a crying Hermione, who was beyond the point of hysteria. All were extremely glad when Kiki and Snape came in. They were able to calm the girl down using a potion and bring her to the bed next to Ron.

"I'm going to send him home for a few days," Albus quietly told the adults present. "I think he needs to be with his family right now."

"What about Hermione?" Kiki asked. "She's an absolute wreck!"

"I'll help her," Minerva said, assuring the woman. "Luckily, Christmas break starts next week."


	18. Dude, Where's My Whipped Cream?

Translations: "Sirius Black, must you always be the center of attentions?"

"Always, Bink, always."

* * *

Chapter 18:

"Is Ron alright?" Bianca asked Sirius a few days later. She took a seat next to him at the kitchen table, concerned for the boy.

Sirius took a sip of his coffee and nodded. "Better than we thought. He's strong," Sirius said. "But he's been sent back to the Burrow on an early holiday. They'll all be here today except for the Weasleys. They're coming either tomorrow or Sunday." Bianca nodded as she sipped her tea. "I like it when everybody's here."

"You won't be saying that next week," Bianca replied. "If I remember correctly, this past summer you couldn't wait to have everyone out of the house."

"Just so we could be alone. But now it's Christmas, and I went everyone to be around me!"

"Sirius Black, dovete sempre essere il centro di tutto?"

"Sempre, Bink sempre," came her response.

Bianca moved over to settle herself on Sirius' lap. "Well, we're completely alone now," she said, seductively.

"Hmm, yes we are," Sirius responded, before kissing her passionately. They continued for awhile before a discreet cough startled them from each other. The two turned to see Kingsley smiling there, next to Eden, who was shaking her head. "Um, hi, you two," Sirius said, blushing.

"Hello. You know, I was going to ignore you. Be polite. Apparently someone didn't pick up on that!" Eden said, turning to the Auror next to her. He merely shrugged in response. "Anyway, we came to help decorate Headquarters for Christmas. Merlin knows we don't want my father doing it!" This caused a laugh from Bianca, who was the only other person there for Albus' Christmas "surprise" a few days previous.

"Something tells me I don't want to know," Sirius said, looking at Kingsley, who shrugged.

Bianca regained her composure and kissed Sirius again. "No, Love, you don't want to know," she replied. Then she kissed him again, causing him to forget everything. Eden pulled Kingsley out of the room.

* * *

They stood in the parlor as Kiki and Severus popped in. "My, you two are home early," Eden said. "I'm certain Mama said that classes didn't end until tonight."

Kiki watched as Severus pulled in their luggage. "His classes were finished by lunchtime, so he's helping move our stuff now before dinner. He still has to hang around and make sure all the Slytherins go home," she explained. Severus returned from having levitated their luggage upstairs to their shared room. "I'll see you tonight?"

"Of course," Severus replied, kissing her. "I dare say that the Lupins will be here within the hour." With another kiss, Severus stepped into the fireplace and flooed back to Hogwarts.

Sure enough, an hour later, Harmony and Remus appeared in the parlor. They brushed the soot off themselves and then where the other had missed. Sirius came bounding in and dropped to be eye level with Harmony's abdomen. "Hello, and how are my two lovely goddaughters doing? Mommy treating you well?"

"Sirius, you look like a fool, stand up," Remus said, amused with the situation. "And of course their Mommy is treating them well."

"That's because their Daddy is hounding her to the point she wants to whack him in the head. Or hex him into next week. Or—"

"Kiss him senseless for being the most caring husband and father-to-be ever?" Remus suggested, tilting her back to kiss her.

Sirius shook his head and resumed his conversation with the unborn children. "Lily, Jamie, I am pleased to tell you that you will have the most loving, caring parents ever," he said. "Only after James and Lily, your namesakes, of course."

Harmony broke the kiss and smiled at her friend. "Don't worry, Sirius, I'm sure you'll be a wonderful father when the time comes," she said, hugging the man as he stood up. "Now, Remus, be a dear and bring the luggage upstairs. I think I should take a nap."

"Now you're starting to talk my language. And I think I'll take that nap with you. The full moon is tomorrow. I hope Severus remembers the wolfbane," Remus said, following his wife upstairs.

Kiki's voice drifted down the hall. "He left it with me! I wouldn't let him forget it."

Sirius chuckled as he felt two arms enfold him. "She's right, you know. You will be a wonderful father someday," he heard Bianca whisper. "And I only hope that it's to my children."

"Me, too, Bink, me too," he whispered back.

* * *

Severus and Minerva came back before dinner, which Bianca had prepared. Tonks reappeared with Moody and Ace just as everyone sat down. She bounced into a seat next to her cousin and Kiki, while Moody took the vacated seat next to Minerva. "So, Albus isn't here yet?" he asked.

"No. There were some last minute things to tie up at Hogwarts," Minerva explained.

"And you left so readily because…?"

"Oh, believe me, she didn't leave so readily," Severus drawled. "Albus practically had to push her into the floo to get her to leave his side. Devotion I tell you." He turned to Kiki. "I love you, but don't ever become THAT devoted to me, okay?"

"Wouldn't dream of it, darling," came his reply.

Ace chuckled as he took the empty seat next to Eden, who was sitting on the other side of her mother. He placed a kiss on the Dumbledore girl's cheek, causing her to blush slightly. "Oh good Merlin," Kiki and Tonks exclaimed at the same time. Eden stuck her tongue out at both of them while Ace sent his Aurors a hard glance before they returned to their food.

Albus came after dinner and graciously accepted the food offered by Bianca. He explained how he had stayed due to a change in plans involving the children that would stay with them for Christmas. "Yeah, where are they?" Sirius asked, now being able to express concern over his godson's presence, or lack of.

"Molly requested that they all come to the Burrow first so that Ron wasn't lonely anymore. I agreed since we feel that Ron is now safe and needs his friends nearby as part of the healing," Albus explained. "So, we're child free for the next few days."

"Save for Sirius," Kiki remarked, continuing to eat. Sirius launched a meatball at her, which was quickly repelled by Severus back into Sirius' face. His shocked, sauce stained face stared down the smirking one of Severus Snape, oblivious to the trying not to laugh faces of those surrounding him.

Minerva, reverting back into strict Deputy Headmistress mode, quickly diffused the potentially bad situation. In the end, Bianca and Remus pulled Sirius from the room. Kiki and Severus counted slowly to twenty and then left themselves. Eden and Ace began clearing the table as Minerva helped Harmony out of the room.

* * *

Remus met the two women at the top of the stairs, thanking Minerva. He helped Harmony down the rest of the way to their room, before she collapsed on their bed. "I honestly can't wait for these daughters of ours to get out!" she said, slightly muffled by her pillow.

"Oh?" Remus called from the bathroom. "Do tell why."

"Because I'm getting sick and tired of everyone helping me everywhere. I'm only a pregnant woman, not an invalid."

"Harmony, even you have to admit that you need just a little extra help lately," Remus said, carefully treading around his wife.

Harmony bolted right up. "So you are just affirming that I'm an invalid," she said.

Remus shook his head. "No, no. I'm saying that you are a pregnant woman. Who occasionally needs to help now and then," he said.

Harmony's eyes shrunk to two mere slits and Remus began to worry again. He inched towards the door and before Harmony could hurl her pillow at him, Remus ducked out of the room and closed the door. He slid down and crouched outside the room. He looked up at Albus, who was staring down in a concerned manner. "How many more months?" he croaked at his father figure.

The Headmaster shrugged. "Three or so," the man replied. "But then starts the after pregnancy mood swings." Remus buried his face in his hands, groaning. Albus patted the man's shoulder and went off to his own wife.

* * *

Remus wasn't the only person dealing with the joys of women's swinging hormones in 12 Grimmauld Place, though Sirius had it easier. He was able to eat a midnight snack on the counts that one, Bianca asked him to do it, two, Molly wasn't there to yell at him, three, Bianca asked him to do it, four, no one really cared, and five, Bianca asked him to do it. "I don't want to be alone," Bianca said. "No offense, but your house at night? Very creepy."

"Couldn't agree with you more. Pass the whip cream." Sirius dived into his bowl of ice cream.

* * *

In their room, Severus was pretty sure he was going to have to use that muggle contraption known as the jaws of life to get his fiancée off of him. "Didn't we just have this conversation about not getting too devoted to me?" he asked, exasperatedly.

Kiki refused to let go and pouted. "Don't leave me!"

"I'm only going to the bathroom!"

"Don't. Leave. Me." Kiki was near tears at this point. Severus felt slightly guilty about leaving her in such an emotional state, but he really needed to use the bathroom. Or else he would never be able to go to bed. He absentmindedly stroked her hair as he thought of ways to get the sniffling witch off of him in the nicest way possible.

"Look, the sooner you let me go, the sooner I can be back in your arms," Severus said. "And I promise not to leave you for the rest of the night."

Kiki sniffled and finally released the man, who made a beeline for the bathroom. Kiki sighed and climbed into bed herself, waiting for Severus to join her.

Luckily, there was a happy ending for everyone that night. When Severus re-emerged from the bathroom and changed for bed, he found that his lovely fiancée was back to normal. She watched as he climbed into bed, gave him a quick kiss and settled back into her side of the bed. Severus breathed an inaudible sigh of relief, extinguished the candles and soon gave in to sleep.

* * *

Sirius felt rather sleepy considering all the sugar he and Bianca had just consumed. But the two fell into his bed, not caring about anything considering that Molly wasn't due for another two days. Sirius extinguished his candles and smiled at the sight of a sleeping Bianca, who was wearing one of his old t-shirts. He pulled the cover up and fell soundly asleep.

* * *

Remus didn't know when he had fallen asleep, but was jarred from said sleep when the door opened. He was wrapped in a cozy Gryffindor blanket, no doubt provided by his caring former Head of House. He looked up to see Harmony standing over him. "I'm sorry about earlier," she said, quietly.

"It was nothing. Just a hormonal outburst. We survived Lily's, we'll survive yours," Remus said with a smile.

Harmony held out her hand. "It's cold; can you please come back to bed? Please?" Remus took her hand and hoisted himself up. He kissed her passionately before walking back into the room, shutting it quietly behind him. The two climbed back into bed as Remus folded the blanket to return to McGonagall later. Within minutes—thanks to his more comfortable position—the couple were out like lights.

* * *

A beautiful tawny owl was flying around the kitchen the next morning. A very exasperated Eden was trying to catch it, but failing miserably. Bianca and Sirius stared at her in shock as she let loose a string of curses that would've shocked her mother and that put Fletcher (back in his drunken states) to shame. "Come on, Andrasta, come on," Eden tried to coo.

The owl kept flying around the kitchen, occasionally dive bombing Bianca and Sirius. "Stupid owl!" Eden cried. "Sirius, do you have a ladder?"

"A ladder? Why?"

"So I can climb up and catch Andrasta," Eden replied, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. Kiki walked in and shrieked when the owl came right at her, realizing that she would not be able to duck away with her pregnancy. Severus came up behind her and reached for the offending owl, only to frighten the bird back to the ceiling.

"Whose—bloody—owl—is—that?" Kiki panted out, enfolded in Severus' protecting arms.

"It's my mother's," Eden explained. "Andrasta dropped off the mail this morning and now is flying around the kitchen nonstop. Oh, I hope my mother wakes up soon…"

"What is the commotion down here?" Minerva's voice came on cue.

Kiki was still flustered from being nearly killed by an owl. "Your ruddy owl," she hissed out. Minerva patted her former student's arm and then walked into the kitchen. Immediately, Andrasta stopped fluttering around and alighted on her owner's arm.

"So," Minerva addressed the bird, "you seem to be annoying people today. Makes me wonder if I should give you your owl treat." The owl hooted indignantly. "Go on upstairs to Albus." Andrasta hooted again and flew up the stairs to find her other owner. Minerva sighed and apologized to Kiki for the scare her owl caused her.

* * *

After that, breakfast continued without interruption (considering the fact that Sirius wasn't speaking to Severus and the other man was more than happy to comply) and the residents of 12 Grimmauld Place went their separate ways until lunch would bring them together again. The kitchen was the busiest place in the house, considering that it currently held two pregnant women and Sirius Black.

Sirius was carefully roaming through the refrigerator—out of habit mostly, since he often didn't want his cousin to know how many times a day he actually raided the thing—when he came upon the whip cream he and Bianca had used the night before. He fought down the same ideas of how to use the whip cream he had had mere hours earlier. Sirius was about to return to the fridge when he remembered that Molly wouldn't be fluttering around the house for a few more days. He loved his cousin dearly, but she was definitely too maternal for his liking. (Maybe having seven children does that to one).

Sirius thought long and hard, all while staring at the can of whip cream. Albus and Minerva were in the parlor, discussing school business (or so they claimed. But the idea of them doing anything else was still too new to Sirius and he had a similar reaction to a certain Weasley boy on the subject). Harmony and Remus were napping together—what with her carrying twins and him having to endure the full moon that night. He hadn't a clue as to where Kiki and Severus had gone off too, but doubted either would be bothering him any time soon.

With a devilish smile, Sirius found Bianca. "I have a proposal for you," he said, coming up to her. She cocked an eyebrow while trying to look behind his back. "I won't show it to you unless you agree to my proposal," Sirius taunted.

Bianca sighed. "Alright, what's the proposal?"

"First you have to agree to it."

"What? Sirius Black, I am NOT agreeing to anything I don't know!" she said. "What is it?" Sirius smiled and whispered something into her ear. "Oh, well I'm all for a little fun," Bianca replied. "So count me in. Now what's behind your back?"

Sirius pulled Bianca into his bedroom and showed her the can of whipping cream. "Oh…" Bianca said in realization. "Suddenly, I'm very glad that I agreed to this mysterious proposal." With that, she closed what little space was between them and kissed him passionately.

* * *

"There was a can of whip cream in here last night! Where could it have gone?"

"Knowing this house, it probably grew legs and walked out."

"Severus, darling, you're not helping," Kiki said, slamming the refrigerator door. "All I want is some vanilla ice cream—"

"Not chocolate?"

"With some nuts, hot fudge—"

"Ah, there's the chocolate."

"Caramel and whip cream! Is that so much to ask for?" Kiki collapsed at the table. She looked up at Severus, who was smirking. "What?"

"You forgot the pickles," he replied, holding up the jar his fiancée had taken out of a nearby cabinet. He ducked the spoon Kiki hurled at him with a grin. "Aw, is that anyway to treat the father of your child?"

"Yes. It's all YOUR fault that I'm pregnant and therefore craving all these weird things," Kiki cried, placing her head on the table.

"Well, if memory serves me, you had quite a big role in Samantha's conception yourself," Severus shot back. He sighed when he received no reply. "I suppose it's also my fault that the whip cream is gone?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Because it just is."

"Listen," Severus said, stroking Kiki's hair (black with red and green mixed in), "why don't we just blame Sirius for this and go for a walk. I think the three of us desperately need fresh air and the exercise."

Kiki lifted her head and smiled. "You are so wonderful when it comes to my mood swings," she said, grabbing his hand. "Let's go!"

"Wait! You need your coat. Kiki? KIKI!"

* * *

Remus looked over at his wife, who was sitting at the kitchen table. He then turned his attention back to the boiling water on the stove. Remus carefully poured the water into two mugs filled with chocolate powder and then charmed the spoons to stir the contents. He went over to the refrigerator but then closed the door when he realized what he was looking for wasn't there. "Looks like the whip cream is gone," he said, turning back to the mugs.

He placed one down in front of his wife, who smiled in gratitude. She carefully took a sip as he sat down. "Looking forward to tonight?" she asked with a grin.

"As always," came her reply.

"Do you want me to lock the door?"

"Which one?"

"The one to your transformation room?"

"Mmm, no. I don't want to have to bother anybody with unlocking it for me."

"Remus, you wouldn't be bothering anybody."

"I don't think I'd get out before the transformation is complete and the potion takes effect. It'll be easier for me to get to you. Oh, leave the door slightly ajar this time."

"Sorry," Harmony said, sheepishly. She looked up in time to meet the passionate kiss Remus gave to her. "What was that for?"

"For looking so adorable," Remus replied. He then chuckled as he took a sip of his hot chocolate. "Damn I made that hot."

"I'll say. Luckily, Jamie and Lily happen to like food hot. And I hear tell that Samantha likes her food the other type of hot."

"So that's why the kitchen's been stocked up on salsa for the past few weeks," Remus said, thoughtfully. He and Harmony drained the rest of their cups. "Here, you cast the cleaning spell, I put them away and then we go and grade some papers."

"Oh, gee, just the way I planned on spending the day of a full moon with my extra-heightened husband," Harmony remarked. "Grading papers on boggarts."

"You need the rest," Remus said, placing emphasis on the word "rest." Harmony kept giving him pleading looks. "No. You, me, tests…now!" With that, the two left the kitchen.

* * *

"Looks like someone beat us to the hot chocolate, my dear," Albus said, looking at his wife over his shoulder. "And to the pickles. And to the whip cream."

"Well, we are in a house with two pregnant women," Minerva replied, leaning against the table. "I'm surprise there is still some food left at all!"

Albus embraced his wife. "I suppose you're right…but I doubt that whip cream is actually being used by the two pregnant women. I think there were some loud thuds and giggles coming from Mr. Black's room earlier…"

"Albus, I am NOT thinking of former students like that!" Minerva said. "Just as much as they don't want to think of us like that."

Albus kissed her, muttering, "Pity he got to the whip cream before us."

Minerva sighed into the kiss and moaned, "Albus!"

* * *

A few days later, all the Weasleys returned. Upon arriving, Molly did a thorough inspection of the house. She commented on the amount of food, but had to admit the kitchen was left spotless. She found Remus napping on his bed, Harmony sitting next to him reading and munching on a candy cane. Satisfactory. Kiki was off tying up loose ends at the ministry. Severus was making a batch of hang-over potion in advance for the (undoubtedly spiked) eggnog and then the New Year's celebration…Molly shook her head at the thoughts of what could possibly happen in that house. That only left one room left to inspect…

She threw open the door of Sirius' bedroom. He and his girlfriend were busy wrapping presents and quickly hid them from sight. Molly nodded, understandingly, and walked around the room to inspect it. Sirius sighed as Bianca entertained herself with the peel off present labels she had found.

It seemed to the other two that the room passed whatever inspection Molly was doing before she froze coming out of Sirius' private bathroom. She stalked over and lifted up the now empty can of whip cream from where it lay partially underneath his bed. "What is the meaning of this?" Molly asked, shoving the can in her cousin's face.

"Erm, would you believe that Bianca and I had the late night munchies and needed the wipe cream?"

"No."

"Oh." Sirius and Bianca gulped as they realized they were in for it now. They watched as Molly's eyes raged and she took in a deep breath.

"I LEAVE THE HOUSE FOR A FEW DAYS AND THIS IS WHAT HAPPENS? WHAT TYPE OF EXAMPLE ARE YOU SETTING HERE FOR THE CHILDREN?"

"WELL IF MEMORY SERVES ME, THERE WERE NO CHILDREN HERE!"

"Sirius, I will not argue with you," Molly said, "but I do not want to see anything of the sorts like this. Again. It was bad enough that I realized too late the implications of letting Harmony and Remus share a room together last year. You think those two would have more common sense than to give the children a bad idea. And you and her with this and out of wedlock and…I need to go lie down."

With that, she left the room—whip cream can in hand. Bianca was shaking and Sirius was fuming over his cousin's words. He was a grown man of thirty-something years—he could very well chose what he wanted to do. And if that meant having some "fun" with the woman he was coming to love more and more each day—than Merlin damn it, he would do so. The door opened a crack and a sympathetic Kiki walked in.

"Happened to pass Molly on the way here," she said, sitting down on the bed. "Now, there's one thing I have to do first." With that, she took a pillow and brought down playfully on Sirius' head. "That's for using the whip cream when all I craved was vanilla ice cream, nuts, hot fudge, caramel, pickles and WHIP CREAM!"

"Did you say 'pickles'?" Bianca asked, bursting into giggles. Sirius soon joined her as Kiki sat there with a smug smile on her face. "What?"

"I'm just picturing myself laughing when you're pregnant and you start craving the oddest things," Kiki said. "Like my craving for ice cream with all the trappings and pickles. Or Harmony's craving for carrots and ranch dressing."

"That doesn't sound too weird," Bianca commented.

Sirius made a face. "No…but Harmony doesn't like carrots. Or ranch dressing. Anyway, thanks for coming and cheering us up."

Kiki stood. "No problem. Besides, I'm not too mad…at least the whip cream was used for some good. At least SOME people should be having that sort of fun." With that, she swept out of the room.

"I think she's been practicing that with Professor Snape," Harry commented, watching the witch leave. He walked into his godfather's room and Sirius pulled him into a giant bear hug, along with Bianca. "So, do I want to know what that was all about?"

"Probably not," Sirius replied. "Molly would skin me alive if I told you anything. Besides, we have got to have some privacy!"

"You're living in a house with the Weasleys. I think your privacy is foregone," Harry commented. "Besides, don't think Mrs. Weasley's little tirade now has given fuel to our little imaginations…we can probably imagine things twice as worse as whatever you and Bianca ACTUALLY did with that whip cream."

"Amen, hallelujah to that!" Bianca replied, finishing stuffing the wrapped presents in the closet. "Now, why don't you go and get everyone. Meet me in the kitchen and we'll bake Christmas cookies!" Harry nodded and left the room.

Before she could leave, Sirius spun Bianca around. "Christmas cookies?" he asked. "And a bunch of seventeen and sixteen year old wizards and witches?"

"What?" Bianca teased, fiddling with a loose piece of Sirius' hair. "You're never too old for Christmas cookies, _Santa_." Sirius stared at her flabbergasted before kissing her passionately.

* * *

A/N: Okay, no fair. I blinked and now I'm back at school! I want my Spring Break back! Anyway, Friday's my birthday…yes, I share it with the Weasley twins. Okay, sorry there was no update last week, but I couldn't get the files onto the computer with internet connection! Anyway, thanks again to my readers:

Sarahamanda: Thanks!

Brielle Lupin: Don't worry; Narcissa doesn't come around again for a few more chapters. Unfortunately, she's playing a bigger role in my story than I realized or wanted. It's where ever the muse takes you, and unfortunately, mine believes she's the incarnation of Narcissa. And, can I still have that Smartie? I love those things!

SarahtheBardess: Thanks for your reviews. I have so much fun writing that running gag about everyone's reaction to Narcissa's second marriage! Ace and Eden are major characters, but they will get their own times—as does Riley and Tonks. And don't worry, there are times I have to go back on chapters I've read just to remind myself. And I'm glad you liked the names of the girls—besides the plot, they were the seconds things I knew before starting the story.

Moony Lover: I'd be hyperventilating if I were in your situation. I'd be like "I need a computer NOW!" Not just for fanfiction, but I'm also sorta a news whore (Hey, I'm studying to be a journalist), so yeah. Jamie and Lily aren't the Lupins' only children, but that's for ELIII. And how do I know Italian so well? Two words: Online Translator. I actually study French, but I decided on Italy instead. Don't know why…though I do have many Italian friends. And Ace didn't die, we will be seeing more romance for the Dumbledores, and there should be a good focus on our couples here.

yeah whatever: I hope your mood is better. And that your friends escaped their mother. And that you are working on getting over your best friend's boy. But honestly, I just hope you're in a better mood.

This chapter was humorous to make up for the previous darker ones. Hope you got a good laugh out of it! TTFN! Mac


	19. Starring Molly's Spatula of Death!

Chapter 19:

At long last, Christmas morning was finally upon 12 Grimmauld Place. They awoke to what they thought was a surprise earthquake. "Bloody hell, what was that?" Ron asked, lying down on the floor where he was thrown. Ginny and Hermione tiptoed into the room, both rubbing various body parts where they were tossed out of bed.

"I think we were feeling the aftershocks of my cousin waking up and realizing it is Christmas morning," Harry said, sliding on his glasses. The others looked at him, shrugged and then proceeded downstairs for gifts.

* * *

Discarded wrapping paper lay everywhere, as everyone ran off to pursue other activities. Kiki fiddled with the plush lion Albus and Minerva had given her and Severus—for Samantha of course. She smiled as she remembered it was the one from her dream, the one little Samantha had been clutching onto for dear life. Maybe her little daughter would be a Gryffindor after all.

"Don't think that…she's got mostly Slytherin blood in her," Severus whispered in her ear. To prove his point, he laid out the green emblem blanket he had returned to his manor to retrieve just for her for Christmas. His own mother had covered him with it and now his daughter and subsequent children would also use it to keep warm.

Kiki fingered the silver snake as she leaned back to rest on his couch. "I hate it when you do that," she whispered. "Anyway, what color are we going to paint the nursery?"

"Which one? Hogwarts' or the Manor's?"

Kiki looked over Severus. "You really want us to move in there?"

"Just for the summer," Severus said. "It is my ancestral home and with the two of us filling it, what could go wrong?"

"Any psychotic house elves I should worry about?"

"They are intensely loyal to me and already to you. They are the ones who actually want to know what color to paint the nursery," he said. "Unless you want to?"

"Mmm, I don't think that's such a good idea. They say paint fumes can harm an unborn child."

"All right. Now, I will not allow my daughter's nursery to be entire in red and gold with lions everywhere."

"Okay, nor will it be done completely in green and silver with snakes everywhere."

"Agreed. I will concede to pink, but I know even you aren't that girly-girl."

"Good," Kiki said with a smile. "I think that lavender would be the perfect shade for a nursery, don't you? With some flowers and a few butterflies."

Severus grunted but agreed anyway. He adjusted his emblem blanket so that it covered his fiancée's belly perfectly and then covered the two of them with the larger version.

* * *

Nearby, Harmony fiddled with two little lockets—one engraved with "JML" and the other with "LRL". They were for her twins—a gift from her parents. Remus' mother had knitted the cutest pink booties, which would actually go perfectly with the two pink sweaters that Molly had knitted (one with a "J" and one with a "L" just like Molly did for Fred and George). She had even knit a sweater for Harmony and one for Remus. Hers was the same color blue as the bridesmaid dresses that had been at her wedding and Remus' was gray, reminding Harmony of his wolf form's fur.

Even Kiki and Severus had gotten sweaters, plus the one for little Samantha that Molly was finishing knitting now. Severus' was Slytherin green and everyone had half-expected Kiki's to be Gryffindor red. Well, not everyone. Harmony, Remus and Sirius were not surprised to find Kiki's was orange. Molly stood up and crossed the room to hand the couple their unborn daughter's sweater—a beautiful lavender color. Apparently, Molly must've overheard the conversation about what to paint the nursery.

* * *

Upstairs, all the kids sat around with some of their new gifts—mostly the ones that were sweet and edible. Harry was a bit nervous since he hadn't given his big gift to Ginny yet. He had given her something small inside—a small charm for the charm bracelet Harmony and Remus had given the girl. But everyone had contributed a charm for the bracelet.

He took a deep breath and helped Ginny stand up, saying he had to talk to her in the next room. She was a little worried—after all, his gift hadn't been as romantic as she expected. Was he going to break up with her? There hadn't been many signs, but maybe with the prophecy weighing down on him, he would let her go?

They entered into one of the bedrooms—Harmony and Remus'—and Harry turned towards the desk. He had asked permission to hide the present in here from Ginny and Harmony had agreed, especially when she saw what it was. He took out a small box that was brightly wrapped and handed it to Ginny. "Happy Christmas, Gin," he said, a bit nervously.

She looked at it weirdly and then tore the wrapping off. Lifting up the lid carefully, she pulled out a small black box. Opening it, she staggered back upon seeing the small gold band with a beautiful peridot gem set on it. "Ha—Harry?" she stammered out, unsure what it meant.

"I'm not proposing marriage, Gin," he assured her. "It's a promise ring. I promise that if we live through the war, then I will propose to you."

Ginny's eyes filled with tears as she threw her arms around Harry's neck. "I love it! Thank you, thank you, thank you!" she cried, kissing him passionately.

* * *

"Alright, now everyone knows the drill, right?" Molly said, eliciting groans from the others around the kitchen table. "Don't you starting moaning and groaning now! We will NOT have a repeat of last year, do you understand me?" A series of "yes, Molly" went around. "Good.

"This will be the group that will be having butterbeer rather than champagne: Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Harmony and Kiki. Especially the last two since you are expectant mothers. Sirius, Fred and George are limited to one glass each. The rest are limited to two glasses, except for those who think they can handle three glasses and in that case, I will be the judge of that.

"Now, I want the kids to their rooms promptly at twelve-thirty, lights out and complete silence by twelve-forty-five. Bianca will room with Tonks for the night, understand, Sirius?"

"Sir, yes, sir!" Sirius mock saluted his cousin. Molly wielded her Spatula of Death and promptly hit Sirius over the head with it.

Remus sighed and leaned over to whisper in his wife's ear. "With as many people who do that to his head, I'm surprised his intelligence levels don't drop," he said.

Severus leaned over. "I wouldn't be so certain of that." Harmony started giggling, which caused Molly to turn on to her.

"And what is so funny?" Molly asked, arms crossed. She tapped the Spatula of Death dangerously against her forearm.

Remus and Severus shrunk back, suddenly fearing for the blonde witch. Harmony, however, had everything under control. Without blinking an eye, she smiled sweetly. "Nothing, Molly," she said.

"Nothing? You weren't laughing at my orders?"

"Me? No, Molly, why would I do that? It was merely a mood swing." This answer seemed to please Molly, and she returned to finish the few orders she had left. Remus leaned over and kissed Harmony on the cheek. She just flashed him a victorious smile and leaned into his chest.

* * *

Midnight crept closer and closer. All those in Grimmauld Place were either anxiously awaiting the New Year or plotting to somehow knock Molly unconscious. Harmony was stuck on a couch since she wasn't getting up anytime soon. Kiki plopped down next to her friend and the blonde sent her a glare. "What?" Kiki asked.

"I hate you."

"Really? Why?"

"Because you don't have a humongous belly," Harmony said. "You're movement isn't impaired that much as mine."

"Aww, honey!" Kiki leaned over and hugged her friend. "Just think about it, in January how many months will you be?"

"Seven."

"See, and then in March you'll have your twin little girls," Kiki said.

Harmony smiled. "And then the real fun begins," she said. Kiki nodded as Severus came by and sat down. "What's the matter?" Harmony asked.

"Those damn Weasley twins. Keep pestering me for a potion to help with the creation of their latest product," Severus said, sourly. "Like I'd give it to them now."

"Of course not," Kiki replied, leaning against him. "You'll give it to them tomorrow."

"Of course. How many more minutes to the New Year?"

"Thirty," Remus replied, sitting down in a chair next to the couch the other three were taking up. He took Harmony's hand and kissed it gently. "How are you feeling?"

"Rather large," came his reply. "Extremely large." Remus chuckled and squeezed her hand. Harmony closed her eyes and just continued to rest up for midnight. Eden walked over and took a seat on the other side of the couch.

"So, do you guys make resolutions?" she asked, leaning back.

"Resolutions?" Kiki asked. "What are those?"

Severus smirked. "Those are promises you make for the new year," he replied.

"Oh. No, why make promises that I won't be able to keep?"

Eden giggled and looked over to the Lupins. "We hold the same position," Remus said, with Harmony nodding furiously. "You make resolutions? And don't let the fact that they aren't popular among us influence your answer."

Eden shifted in her seat into a more comfortable position. "I used to and then I realized that I always abandoned then by February. So I just gave up on them completely a few years ago."

Albus walked by and patted his daughter on the shoulder. "Fifteen minutes till New Years," he said. "Has anyone seen Sirius? He's normally good at opening champagne bottles."

Remus shrugged. "Last I checked, he was in on the plan to knock Molly unconscious so that her alcohol limits wouldn't be enforced."

Albus laughed. "Ah, so that's where Minerva went as well," he replied. "She loves New Years—only time she really lets herself go!"

Kiki and Eden shook their heads. "Too much information, Dad," the Dumbledore daughter said. Albus laughed and walked out of the parlor. "And my mother planning on Molly's demise as the militant head of the house—imagine!"

"I wish I was part of the planning, but what would it do? I wasn't having alcohol anyway because of little Samantha," Kiki sighed, patting her stomach. "Can't hurt my little girl, now can I?" Severus smiled and pulled Kiki closer. Eden smiled at the sight and sighed.

* * *

"Okay, everbody!" Sirius called, holding open a bottle of champagne. A few others were charmed to go off when he uncorked the main bottle. "Let's start the countdown…ten…"

"Nine…eight…seven…six…five…four…three…two…one…HAPPY NEW YEAR!" The cork was popped and all the couples shared the first kiss of the new year. Molly, however, was never properly knocked out and cut the party short at one in the morning. Everyone groaned as they trudged up the stairs.

The last thing heard that night was: "SIRIUS BLACK, I SAID THAT BIANCA WAS SLEEPING IN TONKS' ROOM TONIGHT!"

"YEAH? WELL, THIS IS MY HOUSE AND I SAY MY GIRLFRIEND STAYS IN MY—oh, no…NOT THE SPATULA OF DEATH!"


	20. Into the Fire We Go!

Chapter 20:

A week after the New Year, students flocked back to Hogwarts and the school year resumed again. The four friends sat in the Great Hall talking with Luna and Neville over breakfast, catching up since the six last saw each other. Neither Harry nor Ginny ignored the brushing of the two's arms and smiled at each other. Ron and Hermione were still clueless about Neville and Luna's feelings for the other. However, they noticed three absences that made them worry.

Dumbledore, Lupin and Snape were all missing from the Head Table and McGonagall and Harmony didn't look too happy. "Where do you think they are?" Ron asked, looking up.

"I don't know, but Harmony looks upset," Ginny said.

"Professor Anderson, Ginny. She may be your godmother but you should still call her by her proper title," Hermione chastised. "And she's probably upset because Professor Lupin must be on a mission."

Ginny left the Great Hall when she saw Professor Sprout help Harmony out of the room. "Harmony?" she called, running after her godmother. Which wasn't far considering that Harmony was pregnant with twins.

"Hey, Ginny," Harmony said, sounding a little tired. "I guess you guys noticed the absence of your Headmaster, Potions master and my husband."

"Yeah. How'd you know?"

"Well, the fact the six of you kept staring at the Head Table and whispering all throughout breakfast was a big clue," Harmony smiled. "Besides, you guys would be the only ones who would know how serious it would be if all three were missing. I can't tell you much because, frankly, they didn't tell me much. All I know is that they were needed in France. Apparently, Fleur Delacour sent out a distress signal through your brother, Bill."

"Voldemort's left the British Isles, then," Ginny said, not even bothering to ask the question. "He's heading for the mainland." Harmony nodded and bid the girl a good day in her classes.

* * *

She waddled into her office and sat down. Within minutes, she heard the door open and close. "Hello, Kiki, left the ministry early today?"

"Ace let me go when he got the message from Dumbledore," Kiki replied. "Apparently they're hiding in a barn somewhere in France because there's a rather large group of Deatheaters surrounding them. Severus got a report back to me, which says that they are a mix of French, Spanish and German Deatheaters."

"I wonder how long revels must take with all the translations that have to occur," Harmony mused.

"They all speak English."

"How convenient. I can just see the Deatheater application: do you hate muggles and mudbloods? Do you love to torture and kill? Would you like to rule the wizarding world and then the world? Can you speak English? Are you willing to learn under pain of the Unforgivable Curses?"

Kiki laughed as they heard the classroom door open. "You don't have a class now, do you?"

"Me? No and neither does Remus," Harmony replied. "Albus had arranged it so that he was with me during my morning sickness."

"Then who would be visiting? Madame Pomfrey?"

"I don't have an appointment. Nor does she randomly pop up to check in on me."

"Any of the other professors?"

"Only Minerva, but she's playing Headmistress in Albus' absence," Harmony said, frowning. "Can you go and check."

"Sure send your pregnant friend," Kiki joked as she stood up. "Who, most likely thanks to Narcissa's big mouth, would be known to be carrying a deatheater's child." She opened the door and peeked out. She smiled and waved the person in. Minerva followed and closed the door.

"Any news?" Harmony asked, hopefully. Minerva merely shook her head. "They're stuck in a barn in the middle of the French countryside surrounded by Deatheaters. I'm so scared for them."

"We're all scared," Minerva replied, patting both women on the hands. A soft tapping came to the window and the Deputy stood up to open it. A large brown owl flew into the room. "Mercury."

Mercury alighted onto Kiki's outstretched arm. She unfolded the paper tied to the owl's leg and flattened it out. "Nothing. It's blank!"

"It's not blank. It has to be charmed so that only those with a password can read it. Kiki, you're marrying a genius!"

"I thought that was already well known and accepted."

Minerva broke up their friendly bickering. "Now the question is: what is the password?"

Kiki and Harmony smiled at each other and pointed their wands at the parchment. "Samantha Kristin," they chanted. They watched as Severus' familiar handwriting began to cover the paper. Kiki picked up the letter and began to read:

"Dear Kiki and others,

"I'm stuck here doing my favorite activity—trying to pretend to still be a loyal Deahteater and convincing others that they too should be loyal to Voldemort. You know how much I wish to stand up and yell at them and tell them they are wasting their lives supporting someone who cannot win? How can he? Even a Slytherin has to hope that good always conquers over evil. Kiki, you can imagine how much I'm shuddering as I write that line.

"Tell Harmony and Minerva that their husbands are holding up as true Gryffindors should. I was able to be one of the Deatheaters that must surround that particular area of barns, so I was able to check in on Lupin and Dumbledore. I can get them food and the barn does have running water. I hope the information the three of us are collecting can help the Order in our pursuit to bring down the Dark Lord.

"Rumor has it that the Dark Lord is losing his grip on England. Dumbledore wants you to check with Bianca and her contacts at the Prophet to verify this. It probably also wouldn't hurt to talk with Moody and Ace too. Minerva, tell your son to schedule a special portkey to Provence for Ace and Tonks for Wednesday. I have suspicion that Voldemort will order the first French attack there and I have a feeling the French Ministry's Aurors aren't ready for it. Their minister is in as deep denial as Fudge was. Dumbledore is sending Moody ahead to encourage the French to step up. Germany and Italy have already done so and Remus suspects that Spain will follow soon.

"I can't wait to return to you…okay, this is private, so I'll finish this in the intimacy of our chambers," Kiki said, folding the letter back up. "So, what do you want to take?"

"I'll take Moody and Riley," Minerva said. "You should take Ace and Harmony should go teach hers and Remus' classes and then talk to Bianca. Now, let's go. I have a class right now." With that, Kiki and Minerva left Harmony to prep herself for her classes.

* * *

The next day, Harmony was having a wonderful dream in which Remus had returned to her. And their reunion was quite passionate, pregnancy or not. "Ohh, Remus," she moaned, rolling over.

"Uh, I don't think I want to be involved in that dream in anyway shape or form."

"PADFOOT!" Harmony's eyes shot open as she yelled this. Sirius did stand in front of her bed. "What are you doing here?"

"Minerva sent for me."

"What?"

"That's right," Minerva said, walking into the room. "Poppy came to me last night and said that you shouldn't have to deal with both your classes and Remus' classes. You're in the seventh month of a pregnancy with twins."

Harmony nodded, sitting up. "I know, but she said that I should carry Lily and Jamie full term."

"True, but she still has you on alert just in case from now until you give birth." Harmony sighed as Minerva rubbed her back. "I called Sirius here to take over Remus' classes."

"Fine," Harmony said, motioning for Sirius to hand her her robes. "I'll show him where Remus keeps his lesson plans." Minerva nodded and left the room.

"You just wear your pajamas underneath the robes?" Sirius asked as he followed his pregnant friend.

"Of course. You know that no one can see what we're wearing underneath anyway. And when you're pregnant, sometimes pajamas are incredibly comfortable."

"Those don't look like yours."

"Oh, they're really Remus'."

"Ahh."

"Yeah, and here are his lesson plans. Breakfast is in a half-hour and his first class is two periods after that. Seventh year Ravenclaws and Slytherins. Good luck, Professor Black." With that, Harmony left the room.

* * *

"Rumor has it that Sirius is taking over for Remus!" Neville whispered excitedly, taking a seat next to Ginny and Harry. This comment drew the attention of the two sitting next to him, but not to separate Hermione and Ron. It even brought over Luna from the Ravenclaw table, though she actually had friends at the Gryffindor table.

"So that's why he said he would see me 'really soon' in his last letter. And why he's sitting next to Harmony," Harry commented, staring at the Head Table. Catching the group's eyes (those that weren't closed, that is), Harmony and Sirius both waved. Which then caused a good number to look at the group who was being waved at by _teachers. _And then they didn't blink when they realized it was Harry Potter and company. They just turned back to their breakfasts and previous conversations.

* * *

Meanwhile, Tonks and Ace arrived in the Provincial countryside near the barn where Dumbledore and Lupin were stationed. Using an invisibility cloak, the two Aurors snuck over into the barn. "Up here," Lupin whispered, helping the two up. "What news do you bring?"

Ace and Tonks threw off their invisibility cloak. "Well, we can confirm that Voldemort has moved overseas because he has realized that he is losing his hold on England," Ace said. "This was received through intercepted eagles and through the contacts at the Prophet."

Tonks laughed. "Bianca's practically salivating. Molly says she hasn't left her room for a day, she's so intent on writing the column."

Remus snorted. "Can we get one of those over here? Maybe it can help convince the French Ministry that the threat is real and that he is within their borders," he said.

"They won't listen to reason. They're just like Fudge," Dumbledore replied. Tonks and Ace shook their heads. "Only an attack will be able to change their minds and get them rallied up. We need top Aurors here—we've got Ace and Tonks. We'll need Moody, Kingsley, Hestia and Kiki."

Ace shook his head again. "Kiki hasn't been on field duty for three months. She's almost on her maternity leave," he explained. "You wouldn't put Minerva on the line if she were pregnant."

"I think she can handle it," Albus said. "And she's smart enough to abandon the field in case of any danger to her or her unborn child."

"Absolutely not! I will not have you risking the life of my fiancée or my daughter! She will stay back in England and pass information out of the office," Severus said, climbing into the loft.

"Thank you!" Ace said, pointing at Severus. "See what I mean?"

"Kiki's not going to be happy about her part," Remus said. "She would rather do what Albus said. However, I do know she wouldn't want to put Sam into harm's way. She's going to be torn."

"I'll address it with her." Severus crossed his arms, signaling the end of the discussion. The others knew that even with her independence, Kiki still took Severus' advice above all others. They all sighed.

The day turned into night and Severus was called away to a revel. The others sat there, staring each other down. They hoped that their colleague would return and when (if) he did, that he would hope that he would have some information that they could use. Remus curled up on a nearby bale of hay, wishing he was back in his room with his wife. If he closed his eyes, he could almost feel Harmony next to him and feel the twins kicking. Albus sat down next to his former student. "It's difficult, isn't it?" he asked.

"I haven't been away from her this long since our wedding," Remus replied. "And now with the twins…"

"Poppy said that she should be able to carry your daughters to full term."

"I know…but I still worry. About her, the twins, Harry, Sirius, everyone!"

"I worry about them, too. All of them."

* * *

A/N: What a lovely week we've been having here! It's been so warm, especially on my birthday. I don't know how many readers out there are Catholic, but I am, so the death of John Paul II is affecting me. Now, not to get religious on you all, but I know he's in heaven and shouldn't mourn longer than necessary. Anyway, on to the thank you's!

Brielle Lupin: Thanks for the smartie! Though, no offense, you can keep the rock. Those tend to hurt when thrown. And I'm glad you liked my chapter title…it's hard to figure those things out!

Sarahamanda: Thanks for the birthday wishes—as well as the review!

SarahtheBardess: Yeah, I know, but I repay Ron on Valentine's Day! You'll see! I'm glad you enjoyed the chapter. As for Ron-Voldemort connection, I wrote that chapter so long ago, I can't remember my reasoning for it! (But I like your Percy explanation). And as for the PG-13 rating, I just wrote it—you all put the connotations on it. Okay, they WERE the connotations I wanted you to put on it…but still.

yeah whatever: Yes, you are a hero. I hope you're dog appreciates what you did for him! And I'm glad to see you're in a better mood.

Now, off to experience spring fever…till next week! Mac


	21. Danger, Will Robinson

Warning: Narcissa comes back. You have been warned.

* * *

Chapter 21: 

Harmony sat rocking herself in a chair, wrapped in the blanket she had once given Remus. A knock came to the door. "Who is it?" she called.

"It's Bianca! Can I come in?"

"Sure," Harmony said. With a swish of her wand, the door opened. Bianca came through and took a seat on the couch. Harmony turned to her. "Sirius is teaching right now."

"Good."

"Pardon?"

"How long will his class last?"

"Well, this one just started and he has the one immediately following it. Why?"

"Good. This will work out without starting World War Three."

"Bink!"

"What?"

"Would you mind telling me what you are babbling about?"

Bianca smiled sheepishly. "Sorry. I was given orders to try to find out what Fudge is planning on doing and if he has had any contact with any Deatheaters. To do so, I'm having tea with Narcissa today in these rooms. So if you want to go lie down now, I completely understand."

"No," Harmony replied. "I think I want to listen in on this." She and Bianca shared a short a laugh before the latter walked over to the fireplace to order the tea for the meeting. Within minutes, the Hogwarts house elves had set up and left. Narcissa blew in a few minutes later.

"Harmony, Bianca, darlings!" Narcissa air-kissed both women, leaning down for Harmony. "Are you due soon, Harmony? Should we be careful? Shouldn't you be in the hospital wing?"

"Narcissa, I'm only seven months. Poppy assures me that I'm fine."

"Seven? My dear, you look like you could give birth any day now!"

"I'm pregnant with twins, remember?" Harmony sighed.

Narcissa giggled falsely. "Oh, that's right. You know, it's hard. I hardly grew an inch with Draco," she said, pouring herself some tea. "But we're not here to talk about you, Harmony, are we?"

"Oh no," Bianca replied. "I wanted to actually talk to you about, well, you!"

"Oh!" Narcissa's smile grew bigger. "Whatever about?"

"Well, about your marriage. How's Cornelius?"

"Always away. But he still manages to come back home to me."

"Narcissa, please spare us the details," Harmony said.

Narcissa giggled again. "Of course. What happens in my bedroom stays in my bedroom." Bianca and Harmony sighed. "But Rosier was over recently. Him, Goyle and Crabbe, nearly all the old crowd. But what happens in my bedroom stays in my bedroom, right?" Bianca and Harmony almost choked on their finger sandwiches.

"Anyway, I'm glad that Corny is starting to fall into my old crowd. It's so good to see them all again. Although Corny isn't brave enough to get the Dark Mark like my Lucious—be strong, Cissa, don't cry—it's just as good. And I know Corny's going to be coming to see your husband soon, Harmony."

"Oh?" Bianca and Harmony were both leaning in. "Why?"

"Because the Dark Lord needs an envoy to the werewolves and Corny said he would be able to convince Remus easily. Now, I know Severus is with the others on the continent—if I were still married to Lucius and if he were here, I would be on the continent. Calm down, Cissa, breathe—but where is his lovely fiancée?"

"Work. She's got only a few more weeks left before she goes on maternity leave."

"Oh, well, this was fun, but I have to go and see dear Andromeda."

"Andie's talking to you again?"

"I don't know. I'm going to check on her. Ta ta!" And just as she came, Narcissa left the room.

"Narcissa?" Sirius asked, walking into the room.

"You just missed her, dear," Bianca replied, kissing the man. "How was your class?"

"Alright. I think," he replied, crinkling his nose. "Anyway, it's Harmony's turn now. I think you and I can finish off these finger sandwiches."

"You do that," Bianca said, hugging him. "I have a letter to write to Dumbledore. And mental images that need to be purged."

* * *

"Fudge is getting in with the Deatheaters," Dumbledore replied. "Apparently, he won't take the Dark Mark, but he is still working with them. That's probably why he married Narcissa." 

"I wouldn't be surprised. And I guess I should be expecting an invitation to the Fudge Manor soon enough," Severus replied from the corner.

Dumbledore nodded. "And expect that invitation to include Remus."

"Me?" Remus said, sitting up. "Why me? I'm not a Deatheater."

"Voldemort is looking to gain the alliance of the werewolves," Severus said. "He mentioned that he had a 'high-ranking ally' who had a 'contact' with the werewolves. I didn't think it would be Fudge. He's probably going to put pressure on Remus."

Dumbledore nodded again and motioned for Severus to reveal anything new he had also learned. "The attack on the village tomorrow night will be short—just a warning and to alert the old crowd that Voldemort is back in power. I believe they are attacking a former Deatheater who gave up names to the French Ministry after the first war. I have his address with me."

"Good work. Tonks will change her appearance and make sure that he and his family are away from the house tomorrow night. Ace, go to Paris. I believe that we can now convince a few people. French Aurors will be waiting for them.

"After the attack, we are to return immediately to England. I'm technically supposed to be there already since I was ordered to take a week off from work."

"Good, we can finally go home," Remus said, breathing a sigh of relief.

* * *

Hermione was busy doing a sweep of the castle before turning in for the night when she heard someone coming into the castle. She met Professor McGonagall halfway and the two witches ran the rest of the way to the door. When they saw who it was, they immediately breathed a sigh of relief. Severus immediately swept through to get to the dungeons and to Kiki. "Remus, why don't you escort Miss Granger back to her Tower?" Dumbledore suggested. Remus and Hermione nodded before walking off. They turned around briefly to see Dumbledore and McGonagall locked in an embrace before continuing. 

"So, has Harmony taken over all my classes?" Remus asked, concerned.

"No. Sirius was brought in as your substitute."

"Sirius? As in Sirius 'I'll Just Cheat Off Of Remus in DADA' Black, Sirius?"

"What?"

"No, it's Sirius 'I'll Just Sweet Talk Harmony To Copy Her Homework' Black," Harmony's voice came from behind them. Remus whirled around quickly and smiled.

"I'll just leave you two alone, then. Goodnight, Professors."

"Goodnight, Hermione," the two replied. They watched as the girl left before retiring back inside their chambers.

* * *

They quietly walked past Sirius, who was snoring on the couch, and into their room. Remus collapsed onto their bed, enjoying how soft and comfortable it was. He felt Harmony lay down next to him and encircled her. "It feels so good to be on a real bed with you," he said. 

"It just feels good to be back in your arms," Harmony replied.

"I missed you."

"Not as much as I missed you."

"I've been sleeping in a barn."

"I've had to listen to Sirius' snoring."

"Well, I still think I've won."

"How?"

"I'm not longer sleeping in a barn and you still have to listen to Sirius' snoring."

"Would you like to join him?"

"Shutting up."

* * *

Kiki sorted through the pile of papers on her desk and came across one with familiar writing on it. Her stomach dropped as she opened the letter. She closed her eyes and counted till ten before stalking off to the corridor. She threw open the door labeled "witch" and checked to make sure every stall was empty. When she was certain, Kiki let out a rather loud scream. 

"Kiki? Are you okay?" Bianca asked, walking into the bathroom. Kiki tossed her friend the crumbled up letter in her fist. "What's so upsetting? It's just a letter from your brother."

"Keep reading."

"Oh. My. Merlin."

"I know. He's congratulating me for carrying on the Deatheater tradition. He's happy I'm pregnant but because the father is known to support Voldemort."

"I would think he would be yelling at you," Bianca said, confused.

Kiki splashed some cold water onto her face and straightened up. "Offer to buy the pregnant witch something to eat and I'll pay you back with a little story about the Wright family black sheep."

The two traveled down to the Ministry's cafeteria, where Bianca bought herself a cup of coffee and got nachos for Kiki. She joined the other witch at a nearby table and the two started on their respective items. "So, your brother is the family black sheep?" Bianca asked Kiki.

"Yeah. Who's yours?"

"My mother's uncle Mikey. Apparently he got mixed up in something in America. Referred to someone named Capone, but that was years ago. Mikey's been on the hide since the guy kicked the bucket, and don't forget he's a wizard," Bianca explained.

Kiki laughed. "You're great uncle got mixed up in America's underworld?"

"I guess. I'm not too familiar with American culture." Bianca took a sip. "So my family's black sheep was part of a seedy time in American history. So, what's yours?"

"A Deatheater."

"Wait," Bianca said, holding up her hand. "Your brother is a deatheater and you're engaged to a deatheater, who just happens to be spying for Albus Dumbledore."

"And don't forget the wonderful fact that I am pregnant with Severus' child."

Bianca sat there. "What did your mother--?"

Kiki laughed. "My brother must've only recently gotten the Dark Mark, but it isn't surprising. He hated the fact that because our grandmother on our mother's side was a muggle and that we all had to be called half-bloods because of it. Tommy and I didn't mind, blood didn't matter. Jake believed otherwise and didn't like the fact that my father loved to live as a muggle—he wasn't as bad as Arthur—and loved muggle culture.

"Jake was always so interested in advancing his position. He is the only Wright to be sorted into Slytherin."

"No surprise. And he wasn't a Deatheater earlier?"

"Probably didn't want to insult the family. We are blood, after all. And probably had no reason to either. Not yet."

"So what gave him his motive?"

"After Jake left Hogwarts he also left England. He went into the Welsh Ministry so no one knew that his father had worked in England to improve Muggle-Wizarding relations. He eventually married the Minister's daughter. Which now means that if my brother has taken the Dark Mark…"

"Wales is in the hands of a Deatheater. Great," Bianca said, leaning back. "You'll have to tell Dumbledore."

"I know," Kiki replied. "Tonight."

* * *

A half hour after Kiki and Bianca were talking in the Ministry's cafeteria, Riley McCollugh found himself drawn to the same place by his empty hungry. He browsed through the selections, but nothing seemed to catch his interest this time. 'Sounds like my love life as of late,' he thought, sighing. He hadn't had a girlfriend in a few years and, though he would never admit it because he cared too much for her, was happy when his sister was also alone at the same time. It seemed to bring them closer and they could complain to each other about their empty date books. 

Riley sighed as he remembered the reason why his sister no longer shared the same lonely existence as he. It wasn't that the Dumbledore boy had anything against the man, it was just well, his career. Sure, being an Auror was considered a great honor in the wizarding world, but it was a dangerous job. Riley always hoped that Eden would find someone with a bit more security, stability. Not someone who was called upon at all hours—and who may not return alive. He didn't want to have to comfort his sister through that pain if her relationship ever progressed to "serious" and if Ace never returned home alive.

Why couldn't she have settled down with another medi-wizard? Or why hadn't she become attracted to one of the teachers at Hogwarts? Or someone who ran a shop in Hogsmeade or Diagon Alley? Or someone who worked in any other Ministry department? Why was she drawn to an Auror?

He shook his head to clear these thoughts when he felt a hand touch his arm. He whirled around to see another Auror standing there, Nymphadora Tonks. He remembered her from the Order meeting, only then she had short, curly red hair and blue eyes. Now, she had long blonde and pink hair with brown eyes. Riley was amazed at the woman's metamorphagus abilities and realized how much leverage that must've given her in the Auror world. "Nymphadora," he said, believing her name to be quite a mouthful. Especially since his parents had been wise and given their children easy names like "Eden" and "Riley."

The young Auror groaned. "Don't call me that!" she said, slightly hitting the man. "Call me Tonks! Just like everyone else."

"Except for Remus Lupin."

"Yeah, well, Remus does that to torture me. Only he calls me 'Nymphadora.' Ugg, he is so annoying! I don't know how Harmony puts up with him!"

"Well, I was actually going to comment on how he calls you 'Dora.' Actually, come to think of it, I've also heard it out of Kiki's and Harmony's mouth," Riley said, his task of finding himself something to eat completely forgotten.

Tonks blushed and smiled. "It's a rather long story. Say, there's nothing here to eat. Can you spare some time and join me outside for lunch?"

Riley checked his watch and realized that he had wasted a half-hour mostly thinking and staring at the food choices. Luckily, he was given usually a 90 minute lunch break—which he hardly took advantage of unless he was eating with his sister. Or called to Hogwarts for lunch. "Yeah, I've got about an hour. You?"

"Same." Riley nodded as he and Tonks headed out onto the wizard street near the Ministry to grab some food and continue their conversation. "So how long do you Aurors get for lunch?"

"Usually an hour. Sometimes more on slower days—which are pretty rare right now—and of course, sometimes less on busy days. Today's a usual day, so I pretty much have an hour. How much lunch time do they give you travel gurus?"

"Ninety minutes, there about," Riley said as Tonks gave a low whistle. They walked into a small café known for its speedy service and took a seat at one of the empty tables by the window.

After ordering, Tonks started to explain how her cousin Sirius and his friends all used to take turns watching her as a child. "I think they all still see me as that annoying five year old who wanted ice cream all the time," she said, crinkling her nose. Riley laughed, which caused Tonks to hit him.

"Sorry, Nymphadora!" he said, emphasizing her full first name.

Tonks glared at him. "Okay, Travel Boy, bring it on!" she said, holding her arm up. The two arm wrestled until their food was brought out and Tonks won. From then on, they eat their lunches and had a pleasant conversation before returning to the ministry.


	22. Winter Blahs

Chapter 22:

Hermione and Ginny sat in Harmony and Remus' sitting room one Saturday in late January, busily helping Mrs. Anderson and Mrs. Lupin set up a bassinette. Harry, Ron, Sirius and Remus had been in there before but the women kicked them out in order to get the surprise for Harmony (the bassinette) up without any problems.

Mrs. Anderson noticed the ring on Ginny's finger and decided to ask her about it. "Oh, this? It's a promise ring from Harry," she gushed, blushing a bit.

"What's he promising?" Mrs. Lupin asked.

"He promised that when You-Know-Who is defeated he will propose to me then."

"In other words, that ring is just there to warm your finger for his engagement ring."

"I guess," Ginny responded. She looked up and smiled when she saw the laughing eyes of Mrs. Lupin. "Anyway, I won't be the only one wearing a promise ring after this Valentine's day."

Hermione dropped the instructions she was holding. "Are you dropping me a hint about what your brother is getting me?" she asked Ginny.

"No. I was talking about Luna."

"Luna? Loony Luna? Who is giving her a promise ring?" Hermione asked.

Ginny rolled her eyes. "Hermione, you should be more observant. Luna and Neville have been a couple most of the year. He's giving her the promise ring."

"Oh. So, Luna gets a promise ring and Ron's probably going to get me some boring chocolate." With that, Hermione stormed out of the room.

Ginny, Mrs. Lupin and Mrs. Anderson stood there in shock over the girl's sudden departure. "Well, that was a bit unnecessary," Ginny replied.

Mrs. Anderson nodded. "I would have to agree."

"After all, I happen to know my brother has every intention of giving her a ring this Valentine's Day. Just not a promise ring."

"Ohh," Mrs. Anderson and Mrs. Lupin said in unison.

* * *

Down in the kitchen, two pregnant women were enjoying a chocolate fest not seen in the Hogwarts' castle since the nineteenth century. The house elves worked around the two women and pretended not to take notice of them, but the women knew that this was something quite shocking to them. "So, any news?" Harmony asked Kiki. Her friend shook her head. "Oh. Well then pass the chocolate syrup." 

"Here," Severus said, tossing Harmony the bottle. He leaned down and kissed Kiki. "Mmm. Chocolate. I think the Hogwarts house elves think you two have gone insane."

"Judging by the spectrum my mood swings travel, I would agree," Kiki said.

Harmony laughed. "I know we aren't the first pregnant women living in Hogwarts. Minerva was pregnant while living here."

"Yes, but according to Albus, Minerva never indulged in chocolate. Apparently got sick at the sight of it," Severus explained.

"Impossible," Kiki said. "I can't imagine being sick at the sight of this lovely chocolate."

Severus smiled. "Then I'm glad that it's an aphrodisiac."

"Woah, woah, woah! I think you've done enough already," Harmony said, playfully poking her friend's slightly bulging belly.

"Anyway, what brings you down here?"

"I heard my lovely fiancée had brought herself and therefore our daughter down here and decided to come and join them. You don't mind, do you?"

"No," Harmony said. "I was kicked out of my chambers by my mother and mother-in-law. Said it was for a surprise."

"How lovely," Severus said. "When did they say you can return?"

"Hmm, I get the message. Let me finish this sundae and then I think it'll be safe to return."

"Thank you, so much," Severus replied in his sarcastic drawl.

Harmony finished the last few bites and tossed the spoon down. "Now there's the Severus Snape we came to love to annoy all those years ago. Have fun, lovebirds," she said.

* * *

Once she was gone, Severus moved to her abandoned seat to face Kiki. "Wow, thanks for chasing out my friend. So, what's the rush?" 

"I got word through the Deatheater newsletter—"

"Hold it. You guys have a newsletter?"

"Yes. His name is Fronzy. He's Goyle's house elf."

"Oh. Okay, continue."

Severus smiled. "Anyway, we received word that Minister Peter Arden was arrested today by his own Aurors for being a Deatheater. Also arrested was his son-in-law, a recent recruit. Guess his name."

"Jake Wright. Are we positive?"

"Dumbledore had Moody confirm it."

"I should go and floo my mother. She'll want me to be the one to break the news to her and Tommy. Jenn never did like Jake. Neither did I, and he's family by blood." Kiki stood up as she tossed down her spoon. Severus followed suit and grabbed her arm. "How are you?" she suddenly asked.

"Why do you ask?"

"Because you were tossing and turning during the night. I thought I was going to have to sleep on the couch if I wanted to get any sleep."

Severus stood in front of her. "If I was thrashing around that much, why didn't you?"

"Because Sam woke up."

"Oh," Severus said as they continued their way to the dungeon.

"You still haven't answered my question. Do I have to turn this lovely stroll around and take you to see Madame Pomfrey?"

"No, I'm fine. It was just a nightmare."

"Oh," Kiki said, leaving it at that.

* * *

February started off on a very sour note. Kiki was now the target of her sister-in-law's rage. "Like I'm so scared. How would she know it's me?" 

"She knows you're an Auror. Who else could've snitched?"

"How is she not to know we don't have 'Big Brother' in the Ministry here in England?"

"I don't know," Severus sighed, rubbing Kiki's shoulders. "But it's not like you haven't pissed off Deatheater wives before."

She laughed. "I'm still waiting for Narcissa to plunge a knife into my back." She moved down to lay her head on the pillow. "Anyway, so now I'm having all my mail from Wales rerouted so that it can be checked before it ends up in my hands."

"To which I am eternally grateful," Severus replied, encircling her. He kissed her cheek and extinguished the candles.

* * *

Harmony had to calm down her frantic husband, who was now peaceful—as a wolf. "Look, Moony, you can go to the party. Don't pull anything suspicious. I won't be able to go, but you and Severus can help. Just remember, Fudge has no power—just the imaginary one he thinks he still has. Don't give him any over you," she cooed. The wolf licked her cheek and laid his head back down next to her stomach. 

Hermione was on a rampage for the beginning of February. First, she was barely talking to Ron because she thought her present for the upcoming Valentine's Day was going to be something ordinary. She then slowly began to open up more to her boyfriend and then stopped talking to Luna, who was very confused but took it in her own manner. The straw that broke the camel's back was when Snape confiscated her CD player, charmed to work against the wards placed in the castle, with her favorite CD inside.

Hermione had been on a rampage ever since and only Ron was brave enough to try to calm her down. Neville spent more and more time at the Ravenclaw common room with Luna during these storms. Harry and Ginny decided to duck into the Lupins every so often, the couple always welcoming to the other couple. Neither Harry nor Ginny told their professors why they were stopping by so often, but Harmony did have Hermione in class. Both she and Minerva were concerned over the girl's behavior and Harmony decided to ask Hermione's friends the next time they came by.

"Harry, Ginny, we love you both dearly," Harmony said, leaning back in her seat as Remus placed some cookies down, "but I am just a little curious."

Ginny took a cookie. "Curious as to why we keep popping up?"

"I'm sorry if we're bothering you," Harry said.

"You're not bothering us," Harmony said, stroking the boy's hair in a motherly way. "I was just actually curious if your frequent visits were some way related to Hermione's recent moods."

"Well, honestly, yes," Ginny admitted. "Everyone close to her—except my brother, who is staying by her side—has been trying to avoid her. She's just been crazy."

"Any reason?"

"For Ron? Because he's insane," Ginny replied.

Remus laughed. "Love makes you do crazy things. But we meant Hermione. Any reasons for her?"

"I know she's been testy since the day you guys set up the bassinettes," Harmony said, taking the tea Remus had ordered for her. "Was there a certain conversation that set her off?"

"Yes," Ginny said. "Your mother asked about the promise ring and I mentioned that Neville was giving one to Luna. Hermione then got upset and stormed out the room, muttering something about Ron giving her something plain. I couldn't convince her otherwise since she stopped talking."

"So this is over Ron's Valentine's present that she hasn't even received yet?" Remus asked.

"Apparently," Harry said. "But we know Ron's present is anything but ordinary. He's going to propose."

"Wow," Harmony said. "But, of course, Hermione can't know about it. Anything else adding?"

"Snape confiscated her CD player that had her favorite CD in it," Harry continued. "She was listening to it on the grounds, and he was in a foul mood and confiscated it."

"That's it?" Remus asked.

Harmony shook her head. "There has to be some more." She thanked the two and then sent them on their merry way before Filch could get them for being out after curfew. Remus sat down next to her and rubbed her back. "Stress," she said.

"What?"

"Hermione must be over stressed. That's why all the small things have been setting her off," Harmony explained. Remus nodded and said he would do something to help her.

* * *

"You want me to do what?" Severus said, placing down his coffee cup. "Lupin, has Harmony gotten to you?" 

"What's going on?" Kiki asked, walking in. She placed a friendly peck on Remus' cheek before kissing Severus. "Will someone tell me?"

"Remus has come down here to ask me to return the CD player I confiscated from Miss Granger to her," Severus explained. "He says it might help her mood."

"Return it to her," Kiki said. "Or else we're going to have to start dodging the girl. She is one of the most powerful witches this school has seen since Minerva, according to Albus and the other headmasters. If she's extremely stressed and returning the CD will help…"

"How will it help?"

"Some people prefer to use music as a way to relieve stress—either by listening to it as an escape or playing an instrument," Remus explained. "It may work."

"And if it doesn't?" Severus asked. "Then guess where my reputation goes."

Kiki hit him on the backside of his head. "You're worried about the students thinking the bat of the dungeons has gone soft? How's this for a solution?" She walked inside their chambers and returned a few minutes later with the CD player. "There. Tell them I gave it to you with Snape's protests behind me. And get Hermione to Madame Pomfrey. Maybe Poppy can do something else."

* * *

Remus thanked his friend, gave her a friendly hug and left the Snape chambers. She turned around and smirked at Severus, who was staring at her. "I thought I was starting to rub off on you but then here you go reminding me that you were and always will be a Gryffindor," he said. 

She smiled and settled down in his lap. "I know, but that's why you love me," she said, kissing him.

"Then why do you love me?"

"Because of you—Slytherin and all," Kiki responded. "Why?"

"Because you're so Gryffindor and Sirius Black seems to be the alpha-Gryffindor…"

"Wait, wait, wait," Kiki said. "James Potter was the alpha-Gryffindor, and now that has been passed to his son. And Sirius loves Bianca, I love you. What brought this on? I'm the one with out-of-whack hormones that would send my emotions flying."

"I listened to the CD I confiscated from Miss Granger and I liked it. So, I got it for myself. And how about for your birthday, we leave little Sam to bond with her grandmother—"

"AKA my mum."

"—yes. And then we go to the West End to see the London production of _Phantom of the Opera. _I did like the book."

"Hold the phone!" Kiki said, laughing.

"What phone?"

"It's an expression. It's the same as 'wait a minute.' Anyway. You, Severus Snape, the alpha-Slytherin, just admitted to reading a muggle book?"

"I am not totally against the idea of everything muggle. Yes, I read the book and when I saw Miss Granger's CD, I was curious about how this Llyod Webber guy adapted it. It was pretty good."

"Wait, you've diverted from the subject. Why did you start questioning my love for you and thinking I was—Severus, did you listen to the _Phantom _CD while you were asleep?"

"Maybe," Severus said. But at a look from Kiki, he changed his statement. "Yes."

"Severus…so that was your nightmare. Will you tell me about it?"

"Later," he said, kissing her gently. "Right now, I have some friends to meet. Um, make sure some healing potions are out tonight."

Kiki stood up to let Severus leave. "Fine. Just do me one favor. Try not to get yourself killed. Please?"

"Fine."

* * *

Remus went through the mail delivered by the owls that morning. "A letter for you, a letter for me, and an invitation," he read off. "Dare I open it?" 

"Go ahead. I doubt it's charmed to explode," Harmony replied from the couch where she was laying. "I don't think that's Narcissa's style. Nor Fudge's."

"True. That was Lucius' style. Wonder how the old guy is handling Canada."

"We should ask Severus. Maybe he knows."

"Why would he know?" Remus sat down on the chair next to the couch. Harmony grabbed his hand and rubbed it.

"He's Draco's godfather. I'm sure Lucius is still writing to his only son and heir," Harmony explained, kissing her husband's hand.

Remus smiled and opened the letter from the Fudges. "The party is the twentieth of this month. Formal robes are required," he read. "The party will last from seven—that's cocktails—to midnight. I still don't want to go."

"You have to," Harmony said, rolling over to face her husband. "You'll go, stick with Severus and Kiki, have a miserable time, listen to what Fudge says, strike up a conversation with half-drunk Deatheaters, and then return to our warm bed."

"I don't want to leave you so close to the due date," Remus said, rubbing Harmony's stomach. "What if you go into labor early?"

"If I go in labor early, we will get in contact with you so you can rush to my side and let me hurt you," Harmony replied, kissing his cheek. "Otherwise, you are going to go and get back in one piece."

"Yes, ma'am."

* * *

Severus groaned as he struggled to sit up. "Don't you dare move any further," Kiki warned, leaning forward to push the man back down. "You came in worse for wear and I had Remus carry you up here so Madame Pomfrey could look you over." 

"I told you to have the healing potions ready."

"Right, you were beyond healing potions."

"Impossible. When did I get in last night?"

"Severus…"

"When did I get in last night?"

"You've been unconscious for three days," Kiki replied, squeezing Severus' hand. "Minerva, Sprout and Flitwick have been rotating coverage of your classes."

Severus leaned back on the pillow. "I had nothing for him. It was a surprise visit. It was just supposed to be Goyle, Crabbe, Laurence and me. No Dark Lord. He wasn't happy even though I told him that Dumbledore hasn't had a meeting since I returned from France. And he also wasn't happy about the arrest of the Welsh Minister. Told me to keep you from our business."

"He knows you're engaged to an Auror, right?" Kiki asked. Severus nodded. "Okay, as long as he knows." Severus smiled and brought her down for a kiss.

When the kiss broke, Kiki stood up. "Get better soon. The next time I want to see the hospital wing is when Harmony gives birth, and after that, when I give birth."

"Aye, captain."

"Severus, did you get whacked in the head?"

"Considering the fact I blacked out, probably. Why?"

"No reason," Kiki said. She turned and left the hospital wing while Severus went back to sleep.

* * *

"I've decided that I'm probably not going to tell Sirius I'm in labor until a few hours after Sam is born," Kiki told Harmony the next day as the two sat in Harmony's office. 

"Any particular reason why?"

"Because Sirius is Sirius and don't you remember how much pain Lily was in?" Kiki said. "I doubt there is a painkilling potion strong enough to block out his antics."

"Who knows? I'm sure Severus probably came up with one after all the torture James and Sirius put him through," Harmony replied, smirking as she graded a paper.

Kiki laughed. "True. But remember how much pain she was in? And that medi-witch only giving her the lowest amount of painkilling potion? Merlin, I hate Saint Mungo's."

"Join the club," another voice joined the other two. Eden walked in and sat down next to Kiki.

"Don't you work for them?" Kiki asked.

Eden nodded. "Why do you think that I agree with you? I have first hand experiences," she explained. "I'm glad neither of you are having your children there and you are under the care of Aunt Poppy."

"True. I think everyone who has left the hospital that was under her care would swear by Poppy Pomfrey," Harmony said. "Anyway, Valentine's Day is coming up and you can tell."

"You mean how all the students are pairing off?" Kiki asked. "I've noticed. And I've heard that Ron Weasley is giving Hermione Granger an engagement ring."

Harmony nodded as the other two women squealed. "But that doesn't leave this room," she said. "They're all trying to keep it secret so that Hermione is completely surprised when Ron purposes."

"And that leaves two questions," Kiki said. "How Ron got hold of a ring and where is he going to pop the question?"

Eden raised a hand. "I can answer the second question, Professor Wright."

"Ug. I hate teaching, don't call me that."

"Sorry. Anyway, I just came from my parents and they're allowing all the seventh years who wish to go into Hogsmeade on dinner dates with Professors Dumbledore and McGonagall as chaperones," Eden explained.

Harmony laughed. "That gives them a good cover for their own Valentine's Day celebration," she said.

"Eew, don't give me any more mental images. Cornelius Fudge and Narcissa Malfoy are still emblazoned in my mind," Kiki said, shaking her head. "Anyway, that still doesn't answer my first question. Where did he get the money for the ring?"

"I know, but no one is allowed to tell Molly or Hermione. Ron's been working part time for his brothers at their joke shop. They practically burst with pride when he finally told them what the job was for."

Kiki leaned forward. "When did this happen?"

"Over the summer at Headquarters."

"And where was I?"

"Fooling around with Severus in Germany," Harmony replied. "Ron asked and the twins agreed, they worked something out with Dumbledore where Ron admitted why he needed the job."

"My father the softie," Eden said proudly. "Well, I told the head healer I'd be no more than two hours so I better get a move on before he tears into me for being late."

"Bye, Eden," Kiki and Harmony said together.

* * *

A/N: Another week has come and gone. The weather here went from summery to slightly cold today. Oh well. And I have to deal with "Add/Drop"…:mutters about stupid "falling below priority line":…Anyway, thanks again to my lovely reviewes… 

Brielle Lupin: I'm glad you liked the chapters! As for McGonagall…well, I'm doing my best. Really I am.

Sarahamanda: Thanks. And all the families thank you too.

SarahtheBardess: My parents got me lotsa chocolate and a stuffed bear that's dressed up as a rabbit. And the rabbit ears come off! And if you want to use the "trapped in a barn surrounded by Deatheaters" plot hole, go ahead. The Spatula of Death was supposed to be a one-time thing, but now it's a running gag. And I love overprotective!Snape as well!

yeah whatever: Everyone really loves that Spatula. Now I know what to give you all for Chirstmas. Anyway, thanks for reviewing.

Just to let you know, I've pretty much almost finished writing this since I write faster than I post. But this is a trilogy, so there is one more part which should be relatively shorter since I won't be following a full year. Anyway, don't worry! There are a few more chapters to go! Mac


	23. This Chapter Was Made For Lovers

Chapter 23:

The next week was Valentine's Day. "All seventh years must be ready by five thirty if they wish to go into Hogsmeade," Dumbledore announced at breakfast. "And I've also been asked to tell you that Filch and Mrs. Norris will be doing extra rounds to catch any out of bed lovers. Just a warning."

By six o'clock that evening, the castle was silent as everyone was celebrating the holiday in their own ways. In the Defense Against the Dark Arts office, Harmony and Remus were eating a lovely dinner for two prepared by the house elves. They had exchanged presents earlier—a teddy bear with two baby bears for Harmony and a new pillow for Remus since Harmony reclaimed hers.

Now, the two were just content to be with the other one—alone and in quiet. They knew that within the next few weeks that this would become a very rare moment. With the approach of the twins' birth, they were starting to get more and more nervous in their abilities of being parents. They had assured each other and numerous friends and families had raved about how natural they would be. Only Mrs. Anderson and Minerva had been brutally honest and said that for the twins they would have no clue what they were doing. However, both had left open-ended invitations for the new parents to come to them for help—as had Mrs. Lupin. In fact, Remus' mother had even gone as far as to offer to move into Hogwarts with them and take care of their daughters for them. Remus gently told her thanks, but no thanks. The two wanted the bond that taking care of their baby girls would create.

"This time next year, we'll have two squirming little girls on our hands," Harmony said, taking a sip of pumpkin juice. "But we'll probably be smiling so hard, our faces will stick."

"Of course," Remus replied, leaning over and kissing her. "Now, back to the food before it gets cold?"

"We're wizards—we carry wands…let the food get cold! We can reheat anytime," Harmony said, snuggling deeper into Remus' embrace.

* * *

Kiki apparated to the small shop that Severus had directed her to go. She held his letter in her hand, unsure what he had planned this Valentine's Day. She walked towards the front of the shop where Severus was waiting. She smiled; he wasn't wearing his usual black robes. This time, he just wore a white button down shirt with black slacks under a black coat. Well, at least it was some attempt away from the billowing robes. 

"Took you long enough," he grumbled, grabbing her hand.

"Hmm, Severus, I'm only a minute late. Deal." He proceeded to lead her away from the village to a waiting horse and carriage. "Ohh," she cooed, walking up to the horse and petting it. She turned and allowed him to help her inside before he got in himself. He knocked the carriage wall and they started to move. "Well, at least I'm not blind folded this time," Kiki stated.

"Yet."

"What?"

"Nothing," Severus replied, while Kiki's mouth twisted into an annoyed expression. He smirked at that expression and took in her appearance. She too had forsaken her robes and wore a simple red, long sleeved dress with a puffy skirt—most likely to hide the bump where their unborn daughter was growing. He smiled as the carriage came to an abrupt halt, sending Kiki flying into his arms.

"You so had that planned!" she accused, arms still wrapped around his neck.

He smiled and leaned in close. "And what if I did?" he asked. She merely smirked and kissed him.

After the kiss broke, Severus helped Kiki out of the carriage. Before them stood a white Victorian house—Snape Manor. Kiki started up the green painted steps to reach the porch and sat down on one of the green and silver swings, pushing the swing so she could rock back and forth. Severus leaned against on of the columns, watching her. "You going to join me?" she asked, stretching out a hand.

Severus grabbed the hand and hoisted her up in his arms. "No, you're going to join me inside for a romantic dinner prepared by my house elves," he said, burying his face into her black and red hair. She smiled and beckoned him to move forward.

After a delicious dinner, Severus stood up and walked behind Kiki's chair. "I hope that you're planning on giving me a massage—my back is killing me from the pregnancy," she said. He didn't reply, but tied a red blindfold over her eyes. "Is this going to become a tradition? Every Valentine's Day, you blindfold me…cause if it is, I might have to hurt you." Nevertheless, she allowed Severus to help her to her feet and guide her through the house.

They stopped and Kiki heard a door open. Severus led her further into the room and stepped behind her. He removed the blindfold and she blinked a couple of times. Standing before her was the nursery—painted a lovely lavender color, blue and pink butterflies decorating the wall. A changing station and rocking chair stood nearby, as did a play pen. The crib stood in the center of the room and she walked over to it, looking down to see the miniature Slytherin blanket already tucked in there, as well as the little Gryffindor lion sitting by the pillow. She leaned up to start the mobile—all of little lambs.

"You like?" he asked, coming up to her and wrapping his arms around her midsection—making sure his hands covered her abdomen. She leaned into him and he kissed her neck.

"I love it," she replied, fighting tears—damn hormones. "It's just like my vision."

"Hmm. You never told me exactly what you saw," he whispered.

"Like you haven't pulled it out already?"

"You know me so well."

"I know."

"I love you."

"I love you, too."

* * *

Harry looked carefully at the Marauder's Map to be sure that Filch wasn't coming near them. He knew they wouldn't have to worry about Snape since Harmony had assured him that the Potions master had something special planned for Kiki—off of Hogwarts grounds. But Filch was another story. Rumors of what the caretaker did to young lovers on Valentine's Day hung over him and Ginny as they carefully made their way to the Room of Requirement. 

Harry closed the door and breathed a sigh of relief. Ginny stood staring at the lovely table set up for their Valentine's Day dinner.Hermione hadn't wanted to go into town, but Ron finally got her to go--or else it would've screwed up his plans! Luna and Neville were talking a romantic walk near the lake. Harry smiled as he wondered if Ron had fainted yet…but then his smile grew even larger when Ginny launched herself into his arms.

"Oh my Merlin, Harry, this is so lovely! And romantic!" she said, arms wrapped around Harry's neck. "I love it…and I love you."

"I love you, too. Now, let's start eating before the meal gets cold."

"I don't think any food in this castle gets cold," Ginny commented. She tucked in her dark red skirt as she took a seat. She giggled a little when Harry pushed her seat in for her before taking his own. "Well, aren't we the gentleman."

"Hey, I learned from the best—Remus Lupin and Sirius Black," Harry smiled back, thinking of his father's two best friends. "I wonder how their nights are going?"

"Well, if I know Remus and Harmony, it's going very romantically. I don't think my mother would approve of how I think Sirius and Bianca's night is going, though," she replied. She twirled the pasta around her fork before taking a try. "Mmm. Romantic spaghetti dinner…did I tell you I love you?"

"Yes, but that doesn't mean you can't tell me again."

"Okay, I love you."

"I love you, too."

Harry and Ginny continued to eat in silence as some music started to play through the room. The two looked up confused but then smiled as they remembered that the room would provide everything they needed. Ginny tried memorizing the tune so that she could hum it again—perhaps Bianca knew the name of the song. She tucked a piece of her red hair behind her ear and continued to eat. She looked up at Harry, who was still staring at her and started to blush. "So, uh, how do you think my brother is doing?"

"I was just thinking that—I figured if he hasn't passed out yet, he's ahead of himself."

"I think that has to be my brother's worse case scenario! Fainting while trying to propose and then have Hermione yelling at him for making such a fool of the two of them."

"I think Ron's worst case scenario is Hermione yelling at Ron for proposing," Harry said, taking a sip of his pumpkin juice.

"But Hermione's been on edge because she thought Ron wasn't going to give her something special. This will thrill her beyond doubt."

"Yeah, but Ron doesn't know that."

"I know." Ginny finished up her spaghetti as a weird look crossed over her face. "Harry?" Her boyfriend looked up. "What if Hermione faints?" Harry just looked at her before laughing, Ginny joining in shortly after.

Once all the laughter subsided, Ginny and Harry exchanged presents. She walked up to him nervously and held out a square object wrapped in red tissue paper. Harry took it and smiled at her before opening it. Once the paper fell away, a small golden picture frame sat on Harry's lap revealing a picture of his parents as Hogwarts students cuddling during a Christmas celebration. "I got it off of Kiki," Ginny explained. "I thought you would like it."

Harry looked over to Ginny and captured her lips in a gentle kiss. "I don't like it," he whispered. "I love it."

"Good," she replied before smiling. "So, where's my present?"

"Who said I got you a present?"

"Harry. James. Potter. If you are joking, don't ever do that again. If you're not, they are NEVER GOING TO FIND THE BODY! Do you understand me?"

"Relax, I have a present for you," Harry said, squeezing Ginny's hand. When he pulled back, a small jewelry box sat in her hand. "I had Sirius take it to Diagon Alley so they could do it properly," he explained as Ginny opened the box.

She gasped, throwing a hand to cover her mouth. She lifted out a golden necklace with a ring on it—a golden band with a diamond ring flanked by two emeralds. She looked up at him. "My mother's engagement ring. I want you to wear it," he whispered. Ginny nodded and allowed him to clasp the necklace around her neck.

"Thank you," she whispered, kissing Harry. "But didn't you have this around your neck?" Ginny was slightly confused—she was there when Sirius had given Harry the rings and knew he had worn it everyday since.

"Didn't you hear me? I wanted you to wear it. I think my mum would be proud to have you wearing it," Harry said. He stood up and held out his hand. "So, Ginerva Molly Weasley, may I have this dance?"

Ginny took his hand and allowed him to hoist her up. "Certainly, Harry James Potter."

* * *

Sirius had practically pushed Molly and Arthur out the door that night. He wanted to be alone with Bianca. He loved his cousin but she was really an overbearing hen—but he would never, ever, ever EVER admit that Molly. He rubbed his head as thoughts of the Spatula of Death crossed his mind. But he shook them out and focused on him and Bianca. This was their night—their anniversary. Well, okay, so technically they didn't become a couple till the day after Valentine's Day, but Sirius liked to think of it as their one year anniversary. 

Bianca stumbled out of the fireplace and right into Sirius' arms. She was still in her suit from the pressroom and just closed her eyes, allowing herself to lean into her boyfriend's embrace. "Mmm, you smell good," she said, burying her face into his shirt. "You feel good, too."

"Uh, thanks? I think," Sirius replied. "Unless I'm being compared to your bed. Then…"

"Oh, come off it…my bed isn't this comfortable. Nor does it smell as good," she said, stepping back from him. She looked him over from head to foot. He was wearing a nice suit and his hair was brushed into a small ponytail. "Nor does it look as good. Damn."

"Okay, that I can definitely take as a compliment," Sirius replied, laughing. "Now, we are going to have a wonderful dinner here where we first got together. But I want you to go upstairs, where you'll find your Valentine's Day presents waiting."

"Presents? No fair, I only got you one," Bianca pouted, but kissed him anyway. She then ran up the stairs like a giddy school girl. A few minutes later, he heard her scream.

After Sirius had set up all the different dishes and poured two glasses of red wine, Bianca came tumbling down the stairs. Sirius looked up and smiled; Tonks had done a good job of picking out a dress for Bianca. She was wearing a crimson silk dress with beaded straps. Beads also adorned her low neckline and she had twisted her hair up into a French bun. On her hand was the Black family bracelet, slightly altered so the Slytherin snake wasn't on it anymore, but a meeting of the Gryffindor lion and the Ravenclaw eagle. In her hand was a wrapped present. "Sirius Black, this is too much!" she exclaimed looking over the dinner.

"Nothing is too much," he whispered, hugging her.

"Well, this is," she fought back. She sighed. "Sirius, you are impossible."

"So they keep telling me. Come on, let's go sit down." With that, he tugged her hand and brought her closer to the table. With one motion, he pulled out her chair and sat her down in it. "Bon appetite," he whispered again, causing Bianca to shiver. When he pulled away his hand, she left his Valentine's day present in his hand.

He walked over and placed the box down next to his plate. Sliding in, he began to eat his dinner. "You know, this is a lot for Valentine's day," Bianca said again.

"Yeah, well, this is a double celebration."

"Oh?"

"Well, it's our anniversary."

"No, dear, that's tomorrow."

"When did we kiss?"

"I would say around four o'clock in the morning on February fifteenth."

"Alright. When was our first date?"

"Are you counting last year's Valentine's celebration—I use the term loosely—as our first date?"

"What you don't?"

"We were friends who didn't have Valentine's getting completely drunk!" Bianca exclaimed. She leaned over and squeezed Sirius' hand. "However, I think the idea of you thinking that was our first date is completely romantic and I would love for today to be our anniversary. Besides, you remembered it—definitely a step up from my last boyfriend."

After dinner, Sirius finally opened Bianca's gift—before he had to hear another plea from her. He opened the box to reveal a beautiful pendant--it was circular, black with a white double diamond design on it held by a silver chain. "I found it in Diagon Alley—it's for protection," she explained. "I've gotten the feeling that the war is reaching its climax and I feel better knowing you have something to protect you."

Sirius stared at her and noted the concern in her eyes. 'That's it,' he thought. 'When all this chaos is over, I'm proposing. She can't live without me and I can't live without her.' He didn't voice this sentiment—why ruin a perfectly good proposal?—but leaned over and kissed her. "I gave you the family bracelet for the same reason. It's supposed to protect the wearer from harm…and apparently it's the reason why my grandfather didn't end up killed by a mob of angry villagers. Don't ask," he explained, kissing her hand with the bracelet on it. She smiled and threw her arms around him.

* * *

In the Three Broomsticks, Ron barely registered what Hermione was saying. He merely nodded and made some sort of noise at regular intervals. He was nervously fidgeting with the ring in his pocket and mentally prepping himself for the question. Ron had written two letters the previous week. If he was going to propse, he was going to do it properly. He had written to ask the blessings of both Mr. Granger (whom had met the boy officially as Hermione's boyfriend the summer before) and his father. Both had readily given it. Harry had told Ron he would do the same thing when he proposed to Ginny while his sister thought it was the most romantic thing ever. Now, he had the speech all prepared but knew that he was going to flub it in some way. 

Hermione, however, just kept talking because Ron wasn't really talking and she was incredibly nervous. He had arrived to take her out and complimented on her dress, handing her a beautiful bouquet of roses—the only Valentine's gift she got from him. She was pleased to see he was wearing one of the nice dress robes she gave him. She had been angry but then another idea struck her about Ron and his lack of Valentine enthusiasm. What if he decided to dump her? Ginny tried to calm her friend down, saying that it was an irrational fear she had over Christmas that Harry had proven wrong to her and that Ron was not going to dump Hermione. But the Head Girl still wasn't certain.

After dinner, Ron grabbed Hermione's hand and took her into the woods near the Shrieking Shack before Dumbledore and McGonagall would round them all back up to go back to the school. It had snowed a few days earlier and Hermione felt the woods held a very romantic feel. Hopefully, Ron wouldn't decide that this was the perfect place for him to say "Thanks, but I think we're better off as friends."

Ron led Hermione to a nearby rock and had her sit down. He took a deep breath and decided to make the plunge. "Hermione," he began, still fingering the ring he got her. "I've been thinking a lot lately about our relationship and this war."

Well, Hermione's heart was now taking residence in her stomach. Nonetheless, she nodded so that Ron could continue. "And with all this uncertainity, I've realized there's only one certain thing." Okay, she wondered, what is he getting at? "And that's our love." Great—wait, what? "Hermione, I know we're young and we have our whole lives ahead of us…" okay, he was now confusing her "…but I already know one thing. I want to spend it with you."

Hermione's eyes nearly bugged out of her head when Ron dropped on one knee and held up a ring. It was a beautiful silver ring with a small, tasteful diamond set on top, ruby colored streams criss-crossing on the band. "Will you spend yours with me?" he asked. Hermione barely registered the words in time to nod. Ron slipped the ring onto her finger. "Are you okay?" he asked, as Hermione hadn't moved. She smiled wide, tears glistening in her eyes, and pounced on her boy—fiancé. 'I like that word,' she decided.

* * *

Back in town, Minerva and Albus heard familiar laughter from the woods. The two looked at each other and shared a knowing smile. 


	24. It's My Party and I'll Cry If I Want To!

Chapter 24:

Remus paced across the room, back and forth. Back and forth and back and forth and… "That's it, you're giving me motion sickness, and on top of being pregnant, NOT GOOD!" Harmony called out, walking over to him. "If you're worried about the party, all you have to do is go over and listen to what Fudge says. Stay close to Kiki—you two will most likely be the only Gryffindors in a room full of Slytherins."

"No need to remind me," Remus replied. He pulled her closer and hugged her as best as he could. "I still don't like leaving you," he whispered. "What if you go into an early labor?"

"We've discussed this a hundred times. If I go into an early labor, Kiki will be contacted and do everything in her power to get you out of there and home to me," Harmony said. "But considering you're leaving in an hour, I don't think I'm going anywhere tonight. It'll be me, essays and our bed. No trips to the hospital wing and I definitely know no twins tonight." She stood on tip-toe to kiss him gently.

A half-hour later, Remus emerged from their bedroom in a nice set of black dress robes. Harmony motioned him over to her spot on the couch so she could give him some last minute adjustments. When she was done, he leaned down and gave her a passionate kiss. "Go, be bored and come back. You just have to make it to midnight." Remus smiled and left the room.

* * *

"Well, isn't this the most exciting thing you've ever been to?" Severus deadpanned in Kiki's ear. "Can you think of anything even more riveting?"

"Why, yes. The idea of watching liquid wax solidify comes to mind," she shot back. She craned her neck to see over the room filled with more Deatheaters than she ever, ever wanted to see. She was surprised no one was trying to kill her yet—it was a well-known fact that she was an Auror. But then again, she couldn't do anything unless she heard them planning something. And Slytherins knew how to keep their big mouths shut.

Severus leaned down to whisper something. "What are you looking for?"

"Remus. Have you seen him since he volunteered to get us something to drink?"

"No. I'll circulate around the room. My best guess is that Fudge and his so-called friends have already cornered him. We're lucky the werewolf can handle himself. Can you imagine if they were doing that to Sirius?"

"No. It's too traumatic," Kiki whispered back. "Now go. We're starting to get weird looks with all our whispering." Severus nodded and left her side. She sighed and decided to make her way to a seat. She was nearly eight months pregnant and the weight plus standing on her feet was starting to do a number on her poor back. She chose the most secluded, darkest part of the room. She still remembered what Avery had done to her the previous May and didn't want to take any chances with the crowd in the room.

Severus returned briefly to hand her the glass of punch Remus was intercepted getting in. "I heard he's been taken into the study upstairs, I'm going to disappear and hang out up there till they're done. You okay?" With Kiki's nod, he left to go find the study that Remus was being held captive in.

* * *

With her fiancé gone, Kiki settled back in for some quiet time. However, a familiar reek—'For lack of a better word,' Kiki thought—reached her noise. Kiki looked up to see Narcissa Fudge sit down next to her and flashed a smile. "Hello, Kristin," Narcissa said, her fake smile growing bigger. Kiki took a sip of her punch, but hoped that Samantha would soon revolt…that way, she could escape Narcissa, and perhaps this party. If so, she would remember to take Remus with her. "Are you enjoying the party?"

'Of course, that's why I'm sitting out here in the remotest corner of your parlor, Narcissa.' "Yes, Narcissa," Kiki said. "You do throw good parties."

"Company leaves much to be desired, doesn't it?" Narcissa sniffed, looking around the room. "No one brought any of their wives. You and I are the only women here."

"I've noticed." 'Hence, why I'm in a dark corner.'

"You know how many times I've been propositioned?"

"No." 'And please don't tell me. I don't care.'

"Well, I'll spare you the details. But has anyone approached you?"

"No, I've kinda been avoiding them."

"I don't blame you. I heard what happened between you and Avery. Now, you're not the person who would enjoy that. I, on the other hand, would die to have that done."

"Well, next time, I'll call you and you can take my place, Narcissa," Kiki said, draining her cup some more. 'Come on, baby, do Mommy a favor…come on.' In response, Sam only kicked her. 'Okay, thanks, Sam.'

"Other than Sev, who would you go to bed with tonight?" Narcissa was so lucky that Kiki had finished her drink, or else Kiki would've been choking at that moment. She shot glares at Narcissa and crossed her arms. "Oh, Kristin, come on. This is girl talk."

"No, this is inappropriate. I'm not you, Narcissa. I'm not about to jump into somebody else's bed behind Severus' back. Besides," she said, standing up. "Who wants to sleep with a pregnant witch?"

* * *

Without waiting for a response, Kiki stormed out of the room and upstairs. She prayed she would be able to find Severus. Right now, after that conversation, she needed a hug to help her calm down. And she needed to make sure Remus would come out unscathed. Maybe the two of them could exchange notes on things they never EVER want to talk about again.

She spotted Severus leaning against the wall outside the bathroom, one that was hardly ever used but still made a good alibi. He spotted her and tilted his head. Wordlessly, she extended her arms and laid her head on his chest. He rubbed her back—which really helped since it still hurt. "What happened?"

"Hurricane Narcissa."

"Ooh."

"Yeah, we're the only women and she was tired of being 'propositioned.'"

"I didn't know they got drunk already."

Kiki snorted. "Yeah, and without you," she said, smiling. "Of course, then the Hurricane asked who else I would sleep with. So I promptly told her off and reminded her I was pregnant. Then I stormed up here to join you."

"Sounds eventful."

"Very. Can we go home?"

"What about Remus?"

"Well, of course we wait for him. Then can we go home?"

"We'll see."

The two sat there for a little while longer and were startled when the door they were standing across from suddenly opened. Fudge and a few Deatheaters walked out, barely acknowledging the couple that was watching them. As soon as they were downstairs, Kiki stole into the room. Only to find it empty. "What the hell? Where's Remus?"

Severus stalked in after her and looked around. Once again, there was no sight of anyone else being in the room. He swore loudly.

"Careful, Severus. There's a child in the room," they heard Remus call from behind them.

"Oh, thank Merlin!" Kiki exclaimed throwing her arms around him. "Harmony would've killed me if I let anything happen to you."

"Thanks for the concern," Remus said, hugging his friend back. "Anyway, I slipped into one of the other bathrooms to wash my hands. I kinda felt icky after all that."

"Good to see you're together. I daresay Dumbledore would wring me out if I lost you," Severus replied, pulling his fiancée off her friend. "But there aren't any children around."

"Of course there is! Samantha can hear us through Kiki," Remus explained, patting the small bulge that was the unborn Snape daughter. "Anyway, Fudge and his cronies think I'm going to the werewolves to intercede on their behalf. Apparently, they believe that I will work with them after all the hardships my kind has to put with."

"Your kind?"

"Yes, like we aren't even human."

"Someone should clue them in that you aren't a monster. You're holding down a career as a teacher—with students who absolutely adore you. You're married and about to become a father," Kiki ranted.

"I know. When the twins are born in a few weeks…" Remus said, then gave a hollow laugh. "They expect me to go to the werewolves and ask for their support for Fudge? The man whom most of them blame for their hardships? Fudge really is missing a few screws."

Severus snorted and mumbled something that sounded remotely like "common knowledge" under his breath. But to them, clearly, he said, "Now, I for one want to leave here. Anyone with me?"

Remus smiled as Kiki exclaimed, "Let's blow this popsicle stand!" With a whoop, she linked her arms through the other men's and they made their way back to Hogwarts for the night. They, however, failed to notice someone lurking in the shadows that always seem to be present whenever anyone lurks. And this would be a problem…

* * *

A/N: Good news! We have a pope—Benedict XVI! And I got the sophomore dorm I wanted for next year! Now, I just need to be enabled for "Add/Drop" and finally find out if I made my internship or not and I'll be set…for now, at least. Anyway, I have my cousin's wedding this weekend…yay! And, of course, thanks to my reviewers. Where would I be without you?

Brielle Lupin: Well, we have a few more chapters to go. The next two are some of the big ones. And I'm sure everyone counting can figure out why. And then there's ELIII, which I just started working on. I think it's looking good, but hey! I'm just the author.

Sarahamanda: Thanks!

SarahtheBardess: _blushes about "ear for dialogue" comment _Aww, thanks! Glad you liked the newsletter. That was a completely random thing I added in. But you know, you can only discuss so much at revels. And you noticed the set-up. And the first two chapters of "The Phantom of the Dungeons" are now posted.

yeah whatever: Don't think I'm not counting down either. And as for the spatula…has your mother been secretly reading my story as well?

As I told SarahtheBardess, I posted the nightmare Severus was talking about the past few chapters as "The Phantom of the Dungeons" which is a HP Phantom of the Opera fic. It's in the same vein as my "Beauty and the Potions Professor?" fic. So, while you wait, you can entertain yourselves with those. Okay, shameless plugs over…ttyn! Mac


	25. The Stork Arrives: March 23, 1998

Chapter 25:

About a week after the party, Remus walked out of his bedroom to see a little wrapped package on his desk. He walked up and saw his name was written on the card attached to it. Remus smiled as he recognized the handwriting right away as his wife's. Checking the date, he surprised himself completely by discovering it was March 10th. He opened the card and read what his wife had written.

"My dear husband,

"I know with the twins coming towards the end of this month, we haven't focused on ourselves or each other. Well, okay, I'll be honest. You've focused a lot on me, but be honest, it's mostly because I happen to be the one your children are growing in! But all thoughts of the twins aside, I definitely didn't forget what today is.

"Happy birthday, love. I missed out on many of your birthdays and it feels so good to say that again. You know how many cards I almost sent out but drew back for fear of detection or rejection? And stop laughing, I told you when we were first reunited that I feared you were angry at me for leaving. It is a perfectly rational belief! Oh dear, I believe I am ranting again. Let me end this before I end up writing nonsense. Happy birthday, I think you'll love the gift!

"Your loving wife, Harmony."

Remus smiled at the card and picked up the small box. Whatever could be this small? The box was no bigger than a few inches, even if it was an inch across! He opened the box and saw…cotton. Lots of cotton. "Harmony got me cotton," he said aloud.

"Yes, I scoured the stores and decided that you could use about three inches worth of cotton," his wife's voice drifted from behind him, a hint of humor in it. "Lift up the closest cotton…uh, puff."

"So eloquent from the one who once published a book," Remus retorted, but lifted the cotton anyway. Sitting on a bed of more cotton was a necklace with a crescent moon on it. "The necklace…I gave you this necklace for your birthday after we started dating," he said.

"The year I had all those horrible nightmares, remember?" Harmony said, waddling towards the couch. "You said that it would help ward off the nightmares from our days as an Auror, at night when no one could help me. It worked, but I didn't expect any less. And I realize that with the twins, there are going to be many nights when I can't be beside you when we sleep. And we're going into the rockiest part—the final battle's coming. Everyone can feel it. So I want you to have it. To ward off the evil."

Remus smiled and placed the necklace around his neck. "Thank you," he replied, leaning down to kiss his wife.

* * *

Harry, Ron, Hermione and Neville all found their seats as Defense Against the Dark Arts class was about to begin. The entire class, however, received the surprise of their lives when they saw Professor Lupin sitting behind the desk instead of Professor Anderson. They knew that the previous week had been a full moon and he wasn't able to handle classes, but why wasn't Professor Anderson?

Hermione raised her hand and they heard Professor Lupin chuckle. "You can put your hand down, Hermione; I know what you're going to ask." He stood up and walked in front of his desk, leaning against it. "No, Professor Anderson has not had the twins yet, but since the time is looming, she's been ordered to bed rest until birth." The class nodded in unison and Professor Lupin continued on with the day's lessons.

* * *

At lunch after class, Harry told Ginny that Harmony was confined to her bed. Since she had no afternoon classes, she decided that she would go and cheer up her godmother. That's why she was currently standing outside of the portrait that let her into the Lupins' chambers wondering if she should knock, just say the password, or go through the study. The idea of the study was knocked out when she heard the sounds of Professor Lupin teaching in the classroom—there was no way she was going to disrupt class. So, she decided to knock and hope that someone was in there.

A few minutes later, Kiki opened the door and smiled. She ushered Ginny in and brought her to the bedroom. Harmony sat there, shuffling a pack of cards. She looked up and gave her goddaughter a smile, pointing to the seat next to her bed. "Hey, Harry says you're confined to your bed," Ginny said, plopping down.

"Oh, don't remind me!" Harmony groaned. "Before, I would give anything to be able to sleep late, but I don't want to be limited to my bed alone. You know how boring that is?" She closed her eyes for a minute before smiling. "But it's nice when I get visitors."

"Hmph, Ginny came of her own accord. I believe I was summoned," Kiki explained, plopping down on the bed.

"You'll understand when you're confined to your bed."

"Darling, I doubt I would be confined to my bed. I'm only having one and have you seen the size of my bulge?"

"What bulge?"

"Exactly. I'll be walking till the day Sam decides to make her grand entrance!"

"Umm, goddaughter in the room?"

The two women turned and smiled at Ginny, who was clearly amused by the bickering between the two women. "As much as I would love to hear you two snap at each other, why don't we change topics before one of you kills the other?"

Kiki nodded. "Good idea. Hey, Ginny, what did Harry get you for Valentine's Day?"

* * *

A week later, Harmony was busy reading a book. Remus had disappeared one afternoon while she had napped and came back filled with books for her to read while she was confined to her bed. She had been through most of them and was deeply involved in a sequel to the _Phantom of the Opera _that was set during the Bohemian period when she heard the door to hers and Remus' office open. She didn't know what time it was and the chapter was so engrossing, she didn't want to look up. She figured that it was Remus returning from dinner, probably early as he had all week. He always felt guilty about leaving her when the delivery date was speeding towards them, but she always pushed him to go. The house elves left plenty for her to eat—her discarded plates stacked on the table for them to take later and clean.

Footsteps began louder as they entered her room. She was going to say something to Remus, but Raoul had just pulled a knife on both Christine and Caroline… then she got the feeling something was wrong. That feeling was so strong, it caused her to mark her place and close the book. Standing before her wasn't her husband and her stomach pummeled down further than anatomically possible. "Jack," she said, her mouth suddenly dry.

"Hello, Harmony," he said, smoothly. Jack took a seat on the bed, ignoring the glare Harmony was sending him. He reached for her hand but she took it back. "Now, there's no need for that."

"Get out."

"What?"

"I'd ask you what you were doing here, but that would require you to stay longer than necessary. So get out."

"And leave you alone?"

"Precisely."

"That werewolf obviously doesn't care," Jack said, rubbing her arm. "He would be here with you when your children are due so soon. Of course, he's a monster, he wouldn't care."

"Jack. Shut up and leave."

"No."

"Then at least get your greasy hands off of me."

"My hands are not greasy and the answer is still no."

Harmony let out a groan of exasperation which changed into one of pain. One of the twins was kicking really, really hard… 'Not now, little ones,' she thought. 'Mommy needs to get rid of the evil jerk.' She took a deep breath and tried to reason with Jack. "Please, just leave me before trouble starts."

"And what trouble could happen?"

'Me hexing you into the next century sounds idealistic,' she thought. Harmony was about to voice this idea when she felt the same pain again—only this time it was accompanied by moisture. Her brain went through scenarios quickly and come unto one solution… "OH MY MERLIN!" she cried, swinging out of bed once the pain had subsided. She pushed past Jack and within minutes, was on her way to the hospital wing via the school floo system.

* * *

Filch burst into the dining hall, spooking all the students who weren't used to the caretaker bursting in on their meals. "Sorry to disrupt your meal, professors, but it seems that Miss Wright, Professor Snape and Professor Lupin are wanted in the hospital wing," he said. In the matter of time it took most students to blink, the three adults were already far gone from the Great Hall.

Remus made it in record time, bursting in to the room, finding his wife in the middle of a contraction. "I told you that I should've stayed in the room with you," he said, holding one of her hands. She squeezed it hard, but he didn't mind.

Once the pain had subsided, Harmony decided to speak. "I told you…it didn't…matter…besides…don't blame yourself…blame…Jack…" she gasped out.

Kiki, who was putting her friend's hair into a ponytail, gasped. "Jackson? He's here? Or was? Is he still here?"

"I'll go check. Anyone mind if I kill him?" Severus said.

"No."

"Good." With that, Severus left the room. At the same moment, another contraction started and Harmony squeezed Remus' hand again.

When that one was finished, Remus and Kiki switched places so that he could find Madame Pomfrey. He found her in the office, talking with Eden. The nurse must have summoned the Dumbledore girl for help. "Poppy," he croaked, "Is Harmony going to be alright?"

"Oh, she'll be fine, she's just a little bit earlier than was expected," Poppy said, pushing her way into the main body of the hospital wing. She had closed it to all students and sound proofed it so that Harmony could have some peace and quiet. She stepped closer as Kiki wiped down Harmony's forehead. "Now, let me do some preliminary checking," she said, waving her wand over Harmony. When she was done, her face scrunched up and she immediately went to talk to Eden.

At the same time, Severus walked in. "Well, the weasel escaped. And I'm here to warn you that Albus already sent word to the Order about the labor and—"

"When are my goddaughters entering this lovely planet?" Sirius asked, bounding into the room. Within minutes, he was clobbered to the floor by a pillow as Harmony began another contraction.

Madame Pomfrey hurried over and ushered everyone but Remus and Eden out of the room. Severus stepped over Sirius, helping Kiki over her friend, while Arthur and Bianca helped him up. They all stood around the hallway, waiting. "She clocked me with a pillow," Sirius said.

"You deserved it," Kiki said, calmly. "She's in labor, she's in pain and she's there because of an idiot."

"Who, me?"

"Of course not. You would never upset anyone into labor…"

"Jackson Harrington."

"B-I-N-G-O."

"Bastard."

The wait seemed to take forever but only a half hour later, Poppy stepped out to address the small crowd of adults gathered outside the hospital wing. "How are they?" Albus asked, slightly concerned over Poppy's lack of a smile.

"Right now, Jamie is doing fine," the nurse said. "However, when Jack kicked off Harmony's pregnancy, Lily wasn't fully turned around. I have Eden in there, performing one of the complex spells to help bring the little girl around—" She was cut off by a cry from inside and slipped back in. The group held their breath until a few minutes later when Remus appeared, smiling.

"Jamie Marie and Lily Rose Lupin have finally entered the world—completely healthy, if Lily does require some extra care," he said, beaming with fatherly pride. "March 23, 1998."

"Can we see them now?" Sirius asked, Kiki practically bouncing up and down by his side. Remus looked over his shoulder—most likely for confirmation from Madame Pomfrey—before nodding. Kiki and Sirius barreled in and reached Harmony's bedside.

* * *

She was smiling tiredly and gazing at two identical little girls in pink blankets. "Okay, which one is which?" Sirius asked, picking up the baby in Harmony's right arm while Kiki took the girl in her friend's left.

"Sirius, you are holding Jamie and Kiki is holding Lily," Remus explained, sitting on the edge of his wife's bed. Sirius and Kiki cooed at their godchildren, both who were staring at them with beautiful blue eyes. Jamie stuck her finger out and took hold of Sirius' finger while Lily yawned and fell asleep in her godmother's arms.

After Remus talked his daughters out of his friends' arms, others slowly started to trickle in. The last people to come in were the grandparents. "Oh my Merlin, Hans come look at this precious little thing!" Janice exclaimed, cuddling Jamie close. Margaret Lupin was slowly rocking Lily back and forth as the little girl slept on. "Well, I don't know whether to go beat Jackson senseless or hug him for giving us our little granddaughters."

"Mom, I'd definitely go for the former…maybe it will teach him to stay out of my life and that I am in no way, shape, or form in love with him," Harmony said, leaning back into her pillows. When Lily started to fuss in her grandmother's arms, Madame Pomfrey kicked the grandparents out—almost literally—muttering something about teaching the new mother how to nurse.

* * *

Six students walked towards the hospital wing. Dumbledore announced that no student would be allowed near there, but then McGonagall had taken Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Neville and Luna aside to tell them they were the only exceptions. And now they were all excited as they approached the wing. The wards acknowledged them and let them through its barrier.

Walking through the door, they saw Harmony asleep in one of the beds with Remus sitting next to her and a bassinette. He looked up and smiled at them, waving them all over. Hermione, Luna and Ginny rushed forward while the boys hung back, a little awkward. "Aww," Hermione whispered, "they are so cute. I hope my children look just as adorable." She glanced over at Ron, who blushed slightly.

Harry made his way over and looked over at the sleeping twins. Well, actually, one was asleep and the other was staring at everybody with such pretty blue eyes. "Who's who?" he asked, quietly.

"Sleeping Beauty is Lily. Jamie is the one alert and ready," Remus explained, brushing Lily's cheek gently. The sleeping girl yawned and rolled over, facing her father. "Would any of you like to hold her?"

The six—even Ron—all took turns holding Jamie. The baby girl seemed to like being held and often complained until she was back in someone's arms. Lily awoke when Luna was holding her sister and Remus picked up his other little girl. He promptly handed her to Harry, the only one who hadn't had a chance to hold Jamie yet. Lily looked up at Harry and smiled when he let her grab his finger. The group hung around until Jamie fell asleep (since she wouldn't let Luna put her down in the bassinette) and Lily woke Harmony up with her demands to be feed. The woman greeted her students warmly before Remus ushered them out so they could all be alone. Out in the hall, Hermione sighed and said, "I can't wait for Kiki to give birth."

* * *

A week later, Harmony and the twins were released from Madame Pomfrey's care and returned back to their quarters. The proud parents were relieved when they realized the twins never wanted their attention at the same time. If Lily was hungry, Jamie was asleep. If Jamie was hungry, Lily was content to lie in her bassinette or was also sleeping. The only real concern was the fact that when she was up, Jamie liked to be held. Luckily, they never had a class at the same time, but it became a problem whenever they were trying to grade papers. Occasionally, Kiki or Sirius would pop up in time to hold Jamie so her parents could accomplish something and sometimes Dumbledore and McGonagall stopped by for visits. Also known as "we'll watch the twins while Harmony goes to take a nap" time.

* * *

A/N: Just to let you know, that Phantom of the Opera sequel is really my POTO fanfic _Le Cirque Boheme _and Caroline is my main character. Now, if you're curious as to why Raoul has a knife out on poor Caroline and even poorer Christine, maybe you should go read it. Unless you're a Raoul lover. Then don't. 


	26. The Stork Arrives: April 10, 1998

Chapter 26:

Meanwhile, Severus was now carefully watching Kiki. She had just entered into her ninth month and with the sudden arrival of the twins, the birth seemed very real to the father-to-be. Kiki had a love-hate relationship with his sudden coddling. She loved being near him but hated that he watched her every moment. "Severus, I'll be fine…I'm not such a high risk and I don't have a jerk to set me off," she joked. "I don't think Narcissa will be stopping by soon."

Severus grunted and held her tighter as they lay in bed. "Come on, Sev, I know you care," she softened her tone. "But I'm fine. Honestly. If I wasn't, you'd be the first to know. I promise." He pressed her closer as he started to fall asleep. Kiki rolled her eyes and soon drifted to sleep herself.

* * *

The morning of April 10th dawned brightly and too early for Severus, who had a first period class of first years. He dragged himself out of bed and looked over Kiki, still curled up in sleep next the warmth he had provided. He smiled and went to get changed before fetching himself a cup of coffee. He had the feeling he was going to need it. He sat in the kitchen, sipping the caffeinated beverage when he heard his name being called from the bedroom. "Severus, I need your help…NOW!"

The students of Hogwarts were used to the fact that neither their Defense Against the Dark Arts professors nor their Potions professor hardly came to breakfast anymore. They understood that they all had other things on their minds. But it surprised the first years when they walked into their potions classroom and read the note their teacher had written on the blackboards. "Class is cancelled. Essays on uses of mandrake root due next week."

They returned to their common rooms, whispering about how Snape never cancelled a class—even when he was sick or lying injured into the hospital wing. Something serious must have happened, they reasoned out, for him to do something totally uncharacteristic. Their concern soon reached Professor Lupin, who met the class in the hallway. Concerned, the first place he decided to go (after telling Harmony what was going on) was to the hospital wing.

Immediately, he could sense the wards Poppy had set up for Harmony were back up, but they allowed him through. He knocked on the hospital door and Poppy opened the door. Without even waiting for Remus to answer, she hurriedly snapped, "Yes, yes, she's in labor. And she's going quick. So, go tell everyone while I tend her!" With that, the door was shut again.

* * *

It was so painful. "I am never going to do this again," Kiki muttered through clenched teeth. "You are never going to touch me again." Severus looked taken aback by this announcement, but Poppy soon calmed him down.

"Oh, every woman in labor has said that. Harmony said it to Remus, who just laughed it off," she said, wiping Kiki's forehead. "Remus was actually the one at the door. I told him he could tell who ever he needed to."

"As long as he doesn't tell Sirius, I'll be happy," Kiki replied, a little calmer now that the pain had subsided—for the moment.

But at that moment, the doors flew upon. "Speak of the devil," she muttered. Before Sirius could say anything, a pillow was hurdled at him and Poppy ushered the man out after receiving a paten Severus Snape death glare.

Harmony was allowed in after it was certain that Sirius wouldn't try to get back in. "Sorry," she told her friend. "Remus wouldn't believe me when I told him you didn't want Sirius to know until after you had given birth."

"That's okay," Kiki wheezed, since Harmony had apologized during one of her contractions. "Merlin, did it hurt this much when you gave birth?"

"Oh, yeah. But I tried to keep it in perspective."

"WHAT?"

"I went fast. You're going quickly. Lily lingered in this pain for eleven and a half hours, Kiks, ELEVEN AND A HALF! I could barely make it two and a half."

"I can't even make it an hour," Kiki groaned. Another contraction soon started and Poppy hurried over. "Sam better appreciate all of this."

"I'm sure she will," Poppy said. "Now, Harmony dear, I need you to leave."

"Understood. Don't worry, it's worth it all in the end, Kiki," Harmony said, squeezing her friend's hand.

"I hope so!" Kiki called out.

* * *

A few minutes later, Harmony was the only one allowed back into the room. "What, she wasn't ready?" the woman asked, following the nurse.

"No, I was ready for Sam. I wasn't ready for everybody else," Kiki answered, causing Harmony to push past Poppy and rush to her friend's bedside. Severus sat on the other side, a dazed look on his face as he watched the tiny pink bundle in Kiki's arms. Inside the mountain of blankets was a little girl with a mop of black hair and beautiful black eyes. "Isn't she beautiful?"

"Hey, I'm still a proud new mother, so not as beautiful as my Lily and Jamie."

"Hmm, I don't know. I think my Samantha can top them."

"Well, we're just going to have to settle this, aren't we?"

"Yes, we are." Kiki laughed and kissed her daughter's forehead. "About time you came," she cooed to Sam.

"Can I let my husband in?" Harmony asked.

"No," Severus said, finally moving. "He's holding Sirius back."

"Okay. How about Bianca?"

"Oh, of course!"

Within a few minutes, Bianca was standing by the bedside cooing over little Samantha. "Okay, between Sam, Jamie and Lily, I want a baby!" she said, holding out her arms for Samantha.

Severus gently swatted her arms down. "I haven't even held her yet, and I'm her father," he explained. Without another word, Kiki placed Sam in his arms and the little girl began to gurgle. "Is that good?" Severus asked, alarmed.

Harmony laughed; Severus' inexperience reminded her so much of her husband the first week of the twins' lives. "Yes, Severus, it's a very good sign," she replied, before turning towards Bianca. "And you can always have a baby with Sirius."

"Before we're married? I think not! My mother, as much as she would love to have a grandchild from me, would skin me alive and my father—well, let's say we wouldn't be able to find Sirius' body. Ever."

Kiki looked at Bianca weirdly. "Are you saying there's a problem with having a child out of wedlock? Because last I checked, Severus and I aren't married, are we?"

"Not yet, honey," Severus replied, still rocking a smiling Sam.

"See?"

Bianca was suddenly flustered. "No, I didn't—that's to say I—I meant that—that—it's looked down upon in my family. I have no problem with your situation…"

Harmony placed a hand on her friend's arms. "Don't worry, Bianca, Kiki's not rational right now."

"I am so!"

"I was sorta the same way after the pregnancy. You can ask Remus—if he thought some of my emotional roller coasters during the nine months were doozies, nothing prepared him for when the estrogen levels were coming down afterwards," she explained. "Kiki'll be alright in a few minutes."

"What were we talking about?" Kiki asked, shifting in the bed. "Oh, yes, Bink, why would you want to have a child with Sirius?"

Bianca smiled and they continued with their conversation.

* * *

Shortly after everyone was allowed in to admire the newest Snape, Grace Wright finally made it to Hogwarts. Everyone could tell who she was since she bore a good resemblance to Kiki, just an older version. She had streaks of grey in her hair where her daughter would most likely have different colors. She marched through the foyer and nearly ran down Mr. Filch, who was in the determined witch's way. She continued walking, ignoring the looks she was receiving from all the students. Eventually, she found her way to the hospital wing, running into Harry and friends as they left from visiting Kiki.

They watched as Mrs. Wright stormed right through the wards and into the hospital wing. "Was that Kiki's mother?" Ron asked, astounded.

"I guess so," Harry and Ginny said together.

"Merlin. Ginny, she's worse than our mother!"

"What was that Ronald Weasley?"

"Nothing, Mum," Ron said, incredibly pale.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Come on, let's go back to the common room before Ron inserts his foot deeper into his mouth." With that, the six students left.

* * *

"And don't even think of having sexual relations for a good six weeks," Madam Pomfrey told the young parents. Kiki and Severus were incredibly bored with the lecture considering they were both in the room when the Lupins received theirs. Kiki held a sleeping Sam, who fell asleep shortly after Kiki nursed her for the first time. Severus was half-sitting, half-lying on her bed, an arm around his fiancé while gazing at his sleeping infant daughter. The nurse was about to launch into another whole tirade about how they were to keep themselves healthy while adjusting to the baby (also something they had already heard with the Lupins) when the hospital door banged open.

"I am so sorry it took me this long to get here but the floo system was down. Honestly, I think I should write a letter and complain. I was just trying to get to my daughter's side after she had given birth. At least you didn't have to attempt to get to St. Mungo's while in labor. Then, I would give the Ministry a piece of my mind," Mrs. Wright ranted, taking off her cloak and throwing it over a nearby chair.

"Hi, Mum. Glad to see you, too," Kiki said, sarcastic wit still intact. Madame Pomfrey made a disapproving sound as she went to close the door and leave the proud grandmother alone with the small family.

Mrs. Wright swooped down and hugged her daughter tightly. Luckily, thinking ahead, Kiki had handed baby Sam to Severus to hold. "Well, you look fine. A little tired, but you should be," the new grandmother said, looking over her daughter. She then turned to her future son-in-law. "Severus," she said, hugging him. Kiki gasped; this was the first time—ever—that her mother had hugged the man. Mrs. Wright was always civil to him and treated him well, but Kiki always thought that Severus' misguided past got in the way of her loving him like a son. Maybe now that was going to change.

Mrs. Wright let go of Severus and straightened out her robes. "Now," she said, "where's my granddaughter?" Kiki smiled and held up the small child, who had been given back to her mother once Grace had let go of her. Mrs. Wright scooped up the little girl, who wasn't wrapped in the usual pink blankets but in her father's smaller emblem blanket. Sam blinked a few times and opened her eyes to reveal her black irises that held a tint of gold. "Aren't you the sweetest thing ever?" she cooed. "I'm your grandmother and it's my job to spoil you rotten since I'm your only grandparent."

"Biological grandparent, that is," Severus whispered into Kiki's ear. She smiled, knowing that the Dumbledores and Weasleys would step in where Kiki's father would've been as well as Severus' parents. Well, actually, Severus' parents wouldn't have been involved at all considering the type of childhood he had led. They did regret the fact that Richard Wright wasn't there to see his granddaughter, but that was one less person to spoil her. Kiki knew that Sam's father was going to do well enough of that on his own. "Am not," Severus said.

Kiki shot him a look and whacked him with her pillow. "That's for using legimens on your own fiancée right after she had given birth," she scolded. Mrs. Wright was staring at them weirdly, never really having seen her daughter's natural interactions with the man. Usually, they both put on some show for the woman, but Tommy and Jenn had done the same thing until they were married. Now, she didn't know what to think of this relationship. Or maybe this was a one time thing?

"Oh, don't worry. That's how they always are. It's a Gryffindor-Slytherin thing. But, they love each other," Albus Dumbledore said from the doorway. He walked in and tickled the little girl, who smiled. "Anyway, Grace, I wanted to show you where your room is," he said.

"Oh, just give me the directions. I'll find it later," Grace said, distractedly while making faces she considered "cutesy" but were really just funny to look at. No wonder Sam was smiling. "I need more time with this little one."

That left Albus trying to figure out a way for the extremely proud grandmother to leave so that her daughter could get some much needed and well-deserved sleep. He was going to send Grace to her room and then have Dobby fix up one of the hospital beds for Severus to sleep in for the next few nights. "Grace, I think you should go and get settled in. You'll see Samantha in the morning. Right now, I think both Kiki and Severus are running on empty."

"Yes, Mum, I'm about ready to crash," Kiki piped up. "After all, I did give birth today." Grace looked up at her daughter and then down at her granddaughter, torn between her two options. Finally she decided and handed Samantha back to her father. "Goodnight, Mum," Kiki said, hugging her mother. Grace turned and waited for Severus to place his little girl in her bassinette before hugging him. Without another word, she followed Albus out of the hospital wing.

* * *

Severus plopped down on a nearby bed. "I thought she was going to stand there all night making those faces at Sam," he said, head in his hands.

"Merlin, I hope she didn't make those faces when Tommy, Jake and I were little. But if she did, that would explain a lot about me and my siblings," Kiki said, stretching and yawning. "Well, Albus was right about me wanting to crash. I think I should before Sam wakes up to be fed. G'night, Severus."

"Night, Kiki," he said, leaning down to plant a kiss on her forehead. She sighed and rolled over, instantly asleep. He smiled and placed a gentle kiss on Sam's forehead as well before turning to leave. Dumbledore stopped him, scaring him at the same time. When had he come back in here? Without a word, the headmaster pointed to a nearby bed that was now done up for Severus' use. "Thank you, Albus," the potions master replied, hugging his pseudo-father. Within minutes, Albus was gone and Severus was sound asleep in bed.

* * *

A/N: Another week, another update! I'm happy to say I survived Add/Drop even though I was closed out of one class I wanted, I got the backup. I'm on my last two weeks of classes before finals, did my Drama final scene today (only flubbing lines once!), and should really be writing my final Jazz paper. Oh well. I had my cousin's wedding over the weekend and it was lovely. Also, I'm sad to say that these two chapters were pretty much the first climax (yes, I have two climaxes. Weird, huh?) Meaning the story is almost over. Sigh. Anyway, thanks to all my lovely reviewers!

Sarahamanda: I think this answers your question. Thanks for reviewing!

SarahtheBardess: I'm glad you loved the Valentine's Day chapter. And where do I come up with some of this stuff? Late at night—I'm an insomniac. I know—Ron needs to propose to Hermione in canon! Now you know who was threatened by the dark lurking shadow. And deatheaters are idiots. The only one who would suspect Severus as the traitor is Lucius and he's in Canada!

Brielle Lupin: Whoo! More updates!

yeah whatever: Your mother doesn't like Harry Potter! Even my mother does! I pretty much finished the 5th book and she was already yanking it out of my hand!

Well, that's about it for now I think. Anyway, keep reviewing. And if you want to see your name with these lovely peoples or need anything cleared up in my story that they haven't touched upon, feel free to leave me a nice review. Mac


	27. Climbing Uphill

Chapter 27:

A few weeks later, towards the end of April, everyone was gathered at Headquarters. Voldemort had suddenly stepped up attacks after being quiet for a long period of time. If it weren't for the births, everyone would've been on pins and needles beforehand. Now, they all seemed to be walking on eggshells. Everyone could tell that the end was starting to draw near and the fate of the wizarding world would soon be decided.

Those closest to him made sure that Harry didn't fall into dark despair with the weight on his shoulders. He knew it was a large burden but there were things that kept him going. He would watch the Lupin girls and Sam sleeping or playing in their playpen. He would watch Ginny and fantasize about their children. He wanted to be there for Ron and Hermione's wedding—he wanted their wedding to happen. He wanted to see where Luna and Neville's relationship would go. And most of all, he didn't want to lose his family.

When he thought he couldn't be able to conquer the Dark Lord, he would remember scenes from last summer. The many times they had all just sat around, joking over dinner. Or the times he was able to talk to Sirius or Remus or Harmony or Kiki when he needed advice. The images of him, Ron, Hermione and Ginny doing their homework in one of the parlors also passed through his mind often. Images of walking in on the (supposed) adults of the house in the middle of a pillow fight, especially those of Professor Snape. (Though if the Potions Master knew _any _of his students saw him…well, Harry didn't want to mediate on those scenarios) Memories of Mrs. Weasley's meals and desserts caused Harry's mouth to savor. He knew that if Voldemort (whom the Weasley twins and Wood had taken to calling "Moldy-Voldy") used Dementors, Harry had enough happy memories to call up an army of patroni.

He didn't want the world that had provided him his true family and homes to be taken over by the darkness that Voldemort could bring. And, even though he detested them as much as they detested him, he didn't want to see the Dursleys and their world to fall prey next. It was inevitable—Voldemort would grow tired ruling the wizarding world and decide to purge the world of muggles. Harry sighed and rolled over in his old Headquarter's bed, listening to Ron snore across from him. He wasn't going to let Voldemort do anything…and thus, he drifted off into another dream filled with peace, happiness, and Ginny.

* * *

Severus was just as anxious since his moment of truth was nearing…when he would reveal his true loyalties. He smirked; he doubted that some deatheaters hadn't figured it out yet. After all, he was engaged to an Auror, but he knew that many had convinced themselves that Kiki was really a spy for her fiancé, their spy. Two spies together. He shook his head at the absurdity of the idea of Kiki being a spy in the Auror corps. She was too much a Gryffindor to do that. Though, he thought with a smile, he did seem to bring out her Slytherin qualities. The ones he knew existed back when he developed the crush on her their first year.

He looked over her sleep form, curled against one of his pillows since he wasn't in a mood to sleep at the moment. Next to her side of the bed was the little bassinette holding Sam, who should also be sleeping. He slowly crept over to stare down at his little girl—whom no Deatheater was going to hold. Ever. His Slytherin emblem blanket was covering her small sleeping form with that Gryffindor lion from Minerva and Albus clutched in her tiny hand. Even with the symbol of his rival house tucked firmly with her, he still smiled as she gave a soft whimper. He carefully picked her up—still slightly unsure of himself, damn that Lupin for being so natural!—and gently rocked her back and forth.

Her whimperings continued and Severus started to realize that it was because she was hungry. He and Kiki were always so confused whenever she began to cry, but then they slowly learned which each one meant. Severus leaned back and sighed, shaking his fiancée up. She was going to be grumpy, but it was Kiki's final decision to breast feed their daughter. He would certainly be glad to bottle feed Sam—he was usually up during her feedings—but Kiki had insisted this way was better.

Kiki sat up, blinking a few times, and took the crying Sam from Severus. Without a word, she began to nurse and let herself be drawn closer to the child's father. He gently kissed her forehead while stroking Sam's cheek and felt himself slowly start to drift off…

* * *

Harmony slowly rocked Jamie back and forth. She had just finished feeding the twins and now Jamie absolutely refused to go back to sleep. She sighed; she heard other cries and realized Kiki must be going through the same thing at the moment. But her friend at least had the father to help her, Harmony realized. She cast a glance at the sleeping wolf lying next to Lily's bassinette. It did bring a smile to her face; Remus was such an attentive father no matter what form he was in. Harmony leaned back as Jamie gave a tug to her nightshirt. She looked down to see her daughter smiling and cooing. She shifted the little girl to rest Jamie's head on Harmony's shoulder. Jamie cooed and settled in. Within a few minutes, she was asleep. "Aha, I think I've found the secret," Harmony said, placing her daughter down in her bassinette.

"Really? She likes the shoulder area?" Remus asked the next morning after his transformation. He was holding the twins on his chest, both curious enough with their father's robes. Harmony was busy changing but nodded as she came out of their closet.

"Yes. Jamie will go to sleep if she's laid there," Harmony repeated, picking up the daughter in question. Jamie cooed and reached for one of Harmony's blonde locks. "Oh no, you don't!" She laughed, moving her hair from her daughter's curious hand. Lily was wiggling her way up her father's chest until he encircled her and lifted both of them off the bed. The small family made it downstairs for breakfast before those who taught at Hogwarts would be returning for the next school week.

* * *

Sirius was concerned. And since he was concerned, he was pacing while thinking of things that made him concerned. All his concerns seem to fall under the big umbrella marked "War with Voldemort." There was his concern about his godson, watching him become more serious and more determined as the days dragged on. It was spring—he and Ginny should be experiencing spring fever. Now the happy couple was preparing for their (hopefully) final confrontation with Voldemort. The only thing that Sirius could do was be there when Harry needed someone to talk to and just support the young wizard. Sirius sighed knowing that Harry's heart was where it should be—protecting his family and friends (just like James) and protecting even those he didn't know or particularly care for (just like Lily).

Next were the small families that were growing under his very nose. He thought of his two infant goddaughters. What type of world did he want them to live in? What a stupid question, he scolded himself. Of course he wanted them to live in a world with peace, being raised (along with the other children that would surely come) by their loving parents. He shuddered at the thought of losing Remus—they were the only Marauders left! And Harmony would be heartbroken—she would basically only live because of Jamie and Lily. And then there was little Samantha Snape. As much as Sirius and Severus didn't like each other, Sirius had to admit the little girl deserved to have her father and Severus did deserve to see Sam (and more likely any other children that would follow) grow up.

And none of the children deserved to be fatherless. Sirius wasn't so concerned about Harmony and Kiki since it was already decided that the new mothers wouldn't fight unless Headquarters was raided. It was obvious that the fight was going to take place at Hogwarts, but Kreacher had disappeared a week back and now they were concerned that the Deatheaters would be able to ransack 12 Grimmauld Place. Kiki hadn't been happy with the decision since she wanted to be right up there on the frontlines—as was true to her nature. Severus and Albus had pulled her over and talked it out with her, reasoning with her maternal side. In the end, she had given in so that Sam wouldn't be parentless and with Sev's promise that she could fight if Headquarters was raided.

And the most important concern to him was Bianca. He had enlisted the help of Eden, the only person he could think of who wouldn't spill the beans to his girlfriend. It was her job to find out Bink's ring size. She had come back victorious and now the precious piece of jewelry sat hidden away in one of his desk drawers. Sirius was impressed with himself since only he and Eden knew of the engagement. He felt bad not telling Remus, but the man kept _nothing _from his wife, who wouldn't keep it from her best friend, who was sure to tell Bianca! No, Sirius knew it was better that it was between himself and Eden until he could propose to Bianca.

But that was his worry. What if he didn't live out the final battle? What if she didn't? He wouldn't know what he would do if Bianca didn't make it. What would happen if he was one of those lost? Bianca would be broken, Remus the last Marauder, Harmony and Kiki inconsolable, Harry lost, and Severus…well, Severus would gloat. But that was all speculation to Sirius. After all, as human beings, we believe that we've touched some people who would mourn our passing. But a horrible thought plagued the man as he contemplated everything. What if he died and _no one cared or mourned at all_? What if the only thing that was true about his previous beliefs was the fact that Severus would gloat over the demise of Sirius Black?

* * *

Sirius slumped to the floor and that's how Bianca found him a half-hour later. "Whatever is the matter with you?" she asked, hands on her hips. As much as she loved the fool, the columnist had had a bad day in the pressroom since L'Idiot had decided to show up. She didn't need any of Sirius' dramatics after Fudge's—and after L'Idiot's wife's as well! "Sirius, answer me!"

"What if I die?"

"I beg your pardon?" Of all things Sirius could have said, that was the last thing Bianca ever thought she would ever hear from her boyfriend's mouth. She had seen the vulnerable Sirius Black a few times, most likely more times than any of his friends (save for James Potter, Bianca was sure) had ever seen, but never had the man ever admitted to being afraid of death.

"What if I die? Will anyone care?"

"Sirius Black, you look at me this instant," Bianca said, grabbing his face with both of her hands. Kiki had once mentioned it was the best way to get his full attention.

"You aren't going to die. You want to know why? Because I'm not going to let you! You can't just give up. There are too many people who care about you for you to just give up. Harry—you're the closest thing he's ever had to a father! Remus is the uncle figure, so don't give me anything about that! Kiki and Harmony treat you like a brother. And you are not leaving me alone! And before you ask, I'm not leaving you alone. There, are you happy?"

"You're cute when you rant and rave," Sirius said, kissing Bianca. "But thanks. I needed someone to say that."

"You're welcome. Just, don't become depressed the same day Fudge and Narcissa visit the newsroom."

Sirius winced and held Bianca close. "You had to deal with my cousin and her husband. Poor baby," he said. "Here, let me make it all better." With that, he kissed her again—with much more passion.


	28. is Rather Difficult

Chapter 28:

Riley sat in a small restaurant near St. Mungo's. Most of the patrons were medi-wizards and witches from the magical hospital, so the Ministry agent looked quite out of place with his official black robes. Many of the people eating around him were wearing the white robes of the hospital. He normally ate lunch with his colleagues from his department. But it was the day he and Eden had agreed on long ago to meet for monthly lunches with each other. With their parents being who they were, the siblings had developed a close relationship. It's not that Eden and Riley were embarrassed, no, they were proud of their parents. If he could, Riley would stand atop the Minstry of Magic and proclaim himself the son of Albus Dumbledore and Minerva McGonagall.

But the problem was the fact he was the son of Albus Dumbledore, who was a great wizard but had many enemies. His father realized that those enemies could use his loved ones against him and made pains to hide his family ties. When Eden and Riley were younger, it always confused them why their parents were married but had different last names. The younger Riley questioned his father's love for his family, but eventually came to realize that he did love his family. That's why he kept them secret from the world. It annoyed Riley, but he accepted it. He always believed that Eden was caught up in the romantic nature of the whole set-up.

Romance. This caused Riley to sigh as he thought about his sister's romance with Ace Michaelson. Riley couldn't stop it—neither of his parents would—and now his sister was madly in love with an Auror. But something at the pit of his stomach tightened and a thought arose. _You hypocrite._ He shook his head slightly. How was he a hypocrite? Then an image of a certain Order member came springing up, one who went by the name of Nymphadora Tonks.

After their lunch together that time, Riley had been growing closer to the young Auror. They would occasionally go out for lunch—nothing as traditional as his and Eden's lunch—but just casually. They would also sit near each other at Order meetings and would hang around Headquarters. He chuckled as the memory of the time Dora (as he had taken to calling her) had convinced him to set up water buckets over everybody's door. As childish and muggle it seemed, she pleaded and he complied. He didn't know who was going to kill him first—Kiki or Severus. Harmony and Remus had a good laugh, as did Sirius and Bianca. Eden was amused to no end, his mother was horrified and his father was twinkling even more than ever.

* * *

"Somebody thinking of a certain somebody?" his sister's voice cut through his thoughts. "Someone with the initials NT?"

Riley jerked his head up and noticed his sister sitting there with a knowing smile on his face. He panicked and he wondered how long Eden had been sitting there—how long had been zoning out thinking about Dora? "Hello, Eden, did you just get here?"

"Nice cover up, Riley, but you know I know you were zoned out," Eden replied. "But just to ease you, I've only been here a few minutes." The waitress came over and took the siblings' orders. "So, you haven't answered my first question."

Drat, he was caught. "Alright, yes, I was thinking of Dora. Is that a crime?"

"Well, normally, no. But when it's Mister 'Loving an Auror is Too Dangerous,' yes it is."

"I never said I loved her!"

"Oh, please, it was practically written across your face," Eden said. "Why don't you just take a bullhorn, stand on top of the tallest Hogwarts tower and proclaim 'I love Nymphadora Tonks!' Put everyone out of their misery."

Riley glared at his sister while butchering his steak from anger. "I was saving that—except on the top of the Ministry of Magic—for when we can declare our parentage, thank you very much," he said. "Besides, I'm not in love with Dora."

Eden laughed. "The way you're treating that steak over this conversation suggests otherwise, Rile. Besides, I think it's already dead."

Riley stared at his mutilated lunch and sighed. His sister could aggravate him, but he supposed that he was letting the topic get to him. Why was he following along? Why not just change the subject? Because then Eden would accuse him of avoiding something and use it as more proof of his romantic feelings for Dora. All that existed were platonic feelings, right? "Look, right now, Dora and I are only friends. Understand that?" He pointed his knife at his sister. Eden nodded and they enjoyed the rest of their lunch in peace.

* * *

Remus sat grading some papers that he had been holding so long, his sixth years were asking if there was some ransom they had to pay to get them back. Harmony laughed so hard when she heard that, she fell down. This then also caused a visiting Kiki to laugh her head off as well. So, here he was, grading the papers when a knock came to his classroom door. He looked up at his clock and saw that it was ten-thirty at night. Who would be calling at this hour?

He walked through the desks set up in the room to answer the door. When he pulled it open, he mulled the option of slamming it right away. However, this moment's hesitation allowed his unexpected guest to push into the room. "Fudge," Remus said with a bitter aftertaste in his mouth. "What brings you here?"

"A little visit, Remus," Fudge replied, trying to look like the official Minister of Magic he used to be. He wore long brown robes that resembled a suit. He stood straight with his arms behind his back studying Remus. "You didn't do what we asked you to do."

"I believed I never agreed to your idiotic plan," Remus replied. "Good night, Mr. Fudge."

Fudge tisked. "I wouldn't do that if I were you, Remus."

Remus whirled around, eyes narrowed. "Why?" he questioned, his voice icy cold. "What could you do?"

Fudge stepped forward. "I know you are painfully aware that the final battle is nearing," he said, voice low. "And that Voldemort will win that. And with that, I will be restored as the Minister of Magic."

"You're crazy. Voldemort cannot win. His supporters in Britain are either in Azkaban or Canada and he hasn't gained any new ones. And even if—Merlin forbid—he did win, you are a fool to believe he will place you as the Minister. His types aren't ones to share power well. Even if he did give you your old position back, what could you do to harm me?"

Fudge gave a small smirk. "How's your family? I believe I heard Cissa telling that she heard from Jackson that you two had twins. Two little girls, am I right?"

Remus stiffened. "Leave Jamie and Lily out of this," he hissed. "There's nothing you can do to hurt them."

"True, true," Fudge conceded. "But imagine the two of them at their weddings—and you're not the one walking them down the aisle."

"Are you threatening to kill me?"

"No. When I'm returned to Minister, you will feel my backlash for your foolish decision. I will have your marriage to Harmony declared void and wash all records of your paternity of the twins. Instead, Harmony and the girls will be entrusted to the loving hands of Jackson."

"The bastard that almost killed Lily by triggering Harmony's labor earlier than expected?"

"By a few weeks, and it was good—was it not?" Fudge was fully smiling now. "You will be expelled with the other werewolves to a holding facility. And I'll make sure all your fellow freaks know that it was all your doing. You wouldn't last the week."

"You know, Fudge, I thought you were only an idiot," a new, feminine voice called out. "Now, I see you are just a plain bastard." Harmony stepped forward and interlocked her arm with her husband's. "Get out."

"No."

Remus turned to Harmony. "Go back inside. I'll handle Fudge," he urged. She shook her head. "Go watch the twins, please?"

"Minerva's in there. I can stay out here. Don't worry," Harmony calmed as Remus ran a hand through her hair.

"Neither of you have to worry," Albus' voice came from the doorway. Remus held Harmony close as the Headmaster stalked into the room. Albus stood face to face with Fudge, the man who once owled him nearly everyday asking for advice on how to run the wizarding world. There were no twinkles in the older wizard's eyes as he stared down his new enemy. "Fudge won't be able to hurt you ever."

Fudge just kept smiling. "You're an old fool. And soon, everyone will also see that. And your fans will fall away." He turned, nodding to the Lupins. "Good night." With that, he was gone.

* * *

Kiki was once again pacing Severus' study. It was the third night in a row that he was called to Voldemort's side. And each night, he came back looking worse and worse for wear. He wouldn't give her complete answers and with his weakened state, she feared he would come back to her in a body bag. That would be lovely—Voldemort making her a widow before she was even married. And added to the fact that if he killed Severus, Samantha would be without a father…well, she was sure she could then take on the Dark Lord entirely by herself.

Suddenly, the doors to her fiancé's study opened. Remus and Dumbledore helped a weak Severus into the room and laid him on the couch, with Kiki's help. "Minerva's gone to get Poppy, but we figured most of the potions that could help him are here," Dumbledore explained as Kiki stroked Severus' paler than usual face. "Voldemort is getting desperate."

"But does he have to take out his desperation on my lover?" Kiki asked, looking up at Dumbledore. "Doesn't he have more Deatheaters to take it out on? Ones who just didn't celebrate the birth of their first child?"

Dumbledore didn't say anything, but Remus swooped down to give his friend a comforting hug. The Headmaster watched as Kiki hugged Remus back for a few minutes before walking over to a certain small bookshelf. She looked over at them, making sure they weren't watching carefully. She pulled out what looked like a huge tome of ancient dark magic and opened it up to the center. She ran her finger down the central spine, almost as if it were the _Monster Book of Monsters_, to have it transform into the book it was really—_The Scarlet Pimpernel. _Severus and his Slytherin habits of hiding anything muggle. She reinserted the slimmer book and the book shelf slid open to reveal Severus' secret store of potions. "Now it makes sense," she heard Dumbledore chuckle.

She walked over with a rather good healing potion that Severus had created for himself when Poppy entered into the room. "Albus! He really should be in the hospital wing! Miss Wright, I don't like the look of that. Should you be giving it to him?"

Kiki's face scrunched up in annoyance, reminding both Minerva and Albus of Severus around the nurse when she was in one of her moods. She didn't stop and kept administering the potion to her fiancé. "Don't worry, Poppy. This is a special potion Severus created for his own use. I've given it to him many times; I can assure you it works."

As soon as the words left Kiki's mouth, Severus began to stir. He blinked open his eyes a couple of time, trying to focus in on something. "Sev, look at me," Kiki instructed, just as she had the two previous nights. "How many of me do you see?"

Severus reached his hand to stroke Kiki's cheek as he responded, "Just one. As usual. And all I can handle." Kiki smiled and leaned down to kiss his forehead. Before she even broke contact, Poppy had flung her out of the way to tend to the patient. Remus caught his friend as Severus glared at the school nurse. Poppy mentioned different potions that Severus should take. The Potions Master nodded and told the meddling witch that Kiki would be able to handle everything.

"She's not a trained mediwitch!" Poppy exclaimed in horror at the suggestion. "She is just an Auror."

"She also knows the inner workings of my potions," Severus said, hoping he had effectively ended the argument.

He hadn't. "Your potions," Poppy said, crossing her arms. "Your potions cannot be found in any distinguished magical medical journal. What makes you think I'm going to trust your potions?"

"Because I am the only one who has created potions to effectively handle the torture Lord Voldemort throws at me," Severus hissed.

Kiki threw a pleading look at Dumbledore—the arguing wasn't good for Severus in his state. All she wanted to do was to get Poppy out so she could administer the potions needed. And then get Severus safely into bed before Sam woke up. McGonagall understood the look sent to her husband and quickly got her friend out of the room. Kiki walked back to the opened potions' cabinet to pull out the needed potions. She returned as Dumbledore gave her a look. She looked between the Headmaster and her fiancé, and nodded to the wizard's unasked question in the end.

* * *

Dumbledore sat down as Kiki rubbed Severus' hand. "I'll give you the potions as soon as Albus asks you a few questions," she cooed. Turning to Dumbledore, she began explaining. "I can't give him the potions now. They'll knock him out before we can even say 'Severus.' So, I ask that you keep this short. Please?"

Dumbledore nodded and turned to Severus. "My boy, I know how much pain you must be in. I just want to know—why? What has Voldemort upset?"

"He claims I'm not doing my godfatherly duties."

"What?" Kiki and Remus exclaimed at the same time. Even Dumbledore had a look of confusion in his eyes—something rare, Minerva would remark later. Severus didn't notice, he just continued.

"Draco is rebelling against his mother's marriage to Fudge. He hasn't joined the Deatheaters yet, nor has he joined Fudge's Army. And he hasn't come to me, so I've been told to search out the boy and point him in the right direction," he said. "But I can't do that to my godson. Someone has to do right by him."

"Certainly," Albus said. "We'll talk more about young Mr. Malfoy later. Remus, Minerva." With that, the three left. Kiki was able to get her fiancé up to bed and administered the potions. As soon as Severus' eyes closed for the night, Sam woke up demanding to be fed.

* * *

A/N: Wow—my last week of classes! You know what that means? One more week of regular updates. Unfortunately, after next week I won't be too sure of internet connection so it might take a while. Never fear, though! I will find a way to update. Anyway…thanks again to all my lovely reviewers!

Brielle Lupin: Severus doesn't really like to hug anyone but Kiki and Sam. Who knows? As for gauging Jack's eyes out…take a number and stand on line.

Sarahamanda: Will they make Voldemort go away forever? If I told you that, I would ruin the second climax. Sorry.

SarahtheBardess: That chapter was actually finished before March 10th. In fact, I think I was writing Sam's birth when we learned Remus' birthday. I know, I couldn't help myself…it was just so easy to insert my story in there! They have a trick to tell the girls apart. I didn't think the paten Severus Snape death glare was a running gag…I guess now it is. These plot points have minds of their own! And don't worry, the babies are fine.

yeah whatever: Okay. Whatever you say.

Thanks again! Happy May! Mac


	29. The Calm Before the Storm

Chapter 29:

The morning of May 25th dawned beautifully as the sun slowly covered Hogwarts castle. It promptly awoke both the Headmaster and his Deputy Headmistress from their slumber. They stretched, wished each other a good morning, changed and rushed off to their proper places—all of keeping the illusion that they weren't married. They would see each other at breakfast, lunch and dinner. And they, of course, spent evenings together unless there was trouble in the castle. Then, they usually arrived within minutes of the other—from the opposite direction. Of course.

In the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom, the sun started to shine on the desks. Inside the small chambers off the classroom, the light woke up two-months-old twin girls with soft blond hair and bright grey-blue eyes. Lily, still quite content with laying in the warmth of the rays, rolled over in her crib to clutch a small lamb Ginny had given her upon the last trip to Hogsmeade. Jamie, however, would much rather spend the morning being held by either her mother or her father. So, she kicked and started to coo loudly, not crying yet. That was the last resort.

Sure enough, her father did appear. Remus picked up his fussy daughter, who clutched the small chick Ginny had given her when the Weasley girl had given her sister a lamb. Jamie instantly calmed down as Remus began to rock her and bring her into the next room. He slipped the baby girl into her mother's waiting arms as he changed for the day. The Lupins knew in a few minutes that Jamie would begin rooting, looking to be fed, and then Lily would realize she was hungry. The other Lupin girl would then cry. After Lily was done, their parents would eat their quick breakfasts before one ran to teach a class. Then the parents would be in and out with classes until that night when they would all be together for a quiet evening. As usual.

In the Gryffindor dormitories, the sun had awoken the Head Girl. Hermione was already dressed and had dragged Ginny out of the bathroom, insisting that the redhead's hair was perfect for Harry. In rebellion, Ginny planted herself on one of the Common Room's chairs and was fine waiting there while Hermione went to get the boys. The brunette rolled her eyes but proceeded up the stairs alone anyway. She stopped for a brief moment to admire how the sunlight grasped her beautiful engagement ring. She sighed; she would go in, wake up her fiancé and his friends. They would go to meals, classes, return to the Common Room for some fun time until she would join Draco in patrolling the corridors. Typical.

The only place the sunlight hadn't reached yet was the dungeons, where Severus was still trying to retain his last grasps of sleep. He hugged Kiki closer and felt her squirm a little to find a comfortable position in his arms. It didn't take long and she settled down. Now if only his alarm clock never rang…Severus could be content in bed with his lover next to him. Only his alarm went off and little Samantha began crying. Within minutes, both he and Kiki were up and tending to their little girl. Severus changed while Kiki fed Sam, then went into the kitchen to prepare the two of them breakfast. Kiki emerged a little while later, placing Sam into her father's arms so she could eat. Sam cooed and rolled over deeper into the dark black robes. He smiled at his little girl and looked up at her mother.

Kiki was twirling a piece of her black hair around one of her fingers—a habit he knew she did when bored. He had known that from the first time they met here in Hogwarts, from watching her at the table. How often had his heart leapt everytime he saw her start twirling while talking with Black? And now, she was the mother of his child and living with him. Sure, she balked at the idea at first—she was quite an independent woman and he wouldn't have it any other way—she now was at home with him. She even complained that she now couldn't even sleep without him next to her and it was all his fault, but he knew she enjoyed it. Now, today, they would go about their usual business and fall asleep together. As always.

Of course. As usual. Typical. As always. Four different phrases that had been thought throughout the morning of May 25th by different residents of Hogwarts castle. All expecting that the night would be no different than the nights before that. How wrong they were.

* * *

In all honesty, as everyone involved would confirm later, it happened quite suddenly and unexpectedly. It also occurred late at night, when everything final seems to take place. Curfew was called and the Head Girl began her rounds to chase errant classmates back to their dorms. Her friends were scrambling to do the last bits of their homework in their respective common rooms. Dumbledore and McGonagall were playing their nightly game of chess while the lovely night air blew gently, playing with their curtains since they had left the windows opened. The twins were down for the time being—until they were hungry again. Their parents were lying on the couch, Harmony sound asleep on her husband's chest as he reviewed one of his lessons plans. Down in the dungeons, Severus pulled the tiny green blanket over his slumbering daughter before joining Kiki in their bed. He rolled over and hugged her close, just as he had done that morning, ready to fall asleep.

He barely closed his eyes when a large "boom"—for lack of a better term—erupted from the Forbidden Forest. He shot straight up, his left arm suddenly burning. Kiki was already out of bed and changing. Severus kissed her harshly, praying this wasn't their last kiss together. She returned the kiss just as passionately before Severus broke off to give his daughter a good-bye kiss. Within minutes, he was gone—ready to reveal his true loyalty on the field right outside the school he had taught at for so long. Kiki grabbed Samantha and flooed to Dumbledore's office.

* * *

The Lupins were already there and Dumbledore told them that McGonagall was off to get Harry and company. "What are we going to do? Are we going to floo to Headquarters?" Kiki asked.

"No," Dumbledore said, flatly. "It was raided about ten minutes ago, according to a harried report from Sirius. They're fleeing here, but a few members of Fudge's Army remain there. It's not safe."

"So, now what? Do we stay inside the castle?" Harmony asked, holding Lily closer to herself.

"No. Remus, I want you to escort Harmony, Kiki and the girls to the Shrieking Shack. I believe you know a secret shortcut?"

"But that involves the Whomping Willow, sir! That's too close to where the Deatheaters are rallying," Remus argued. "And what about the younger students? Are they going to fight?"

"They are being located to a secret cabin on the edge of the grounds with Flitwick and Sprout as chaperones."

"What secret cabin?" Kiki asked, rocking a fussy Samantha.

"Precisely," Dumbledore said, tapping his nose. Kiki rolled her eyes. "As I was saying, Hogsmeade is still perfectly safe. So, Remus, you do know another secret way into the Shrieking Shack."

"You want me to take the path into Honeydukes!" Remus exclaimed. Dumbledore merely nodded as Minerva re-entered with the Dream Team in tow. Remus clapped a pale but determined Harry on the back in support while Harmony gave Ginny a one-armed hug. Kiki told them not to worry and hugged Hermione, who looked like she was going to be sick. After that (and some encouraging words to a shaking Neville), Remus was leading the two mothers out of Hogwarts.

* * *

Molly met the small group as they entered the (supposedly) haunted building. Remus was a bit uncomfortable, Harmony knew, to be back in the place where all his school day transformations took place. Molly had brought over the girls' playpen used when at Headquarters. Food, water and blankets were all set to go in the room as well. "Be careful," Harmony warned her husband as he kissed each of his little girls.

"I will," he responded before kissing her soundly. "You all take care, you hear me?" Harmony nodded. Kiki gave Remus a friendly hug before Molly did the same. Before long, Remus had left them as he walked out into Hogsmeade.

The town was quiet, tense…everyone knew something big was happening at the school. Remus walked quickly, hoping that his prescence wouldn't bring out Voldemort's troops to the town. The last thing needed was the battle to spread past Hogwarts and go extremely close to his loved ones. He slipped into the Hogwarts gates and made his way to the field where the fate of the wizarding world would be decided once and for all.

* * *

Only those loyal to good were standing on the field, with the exception of Severus. He wouldn't reveal his true loyalties until the full force of the fighting had begun. Remus walked over and stood next to Sirius, who had a look of grim determination on his face. The two men looked over to find Harry, who was standing next to Dumbledore and holding a shaking Ginny's hand. Ron and Hermione were huddled near Tonks and Riley while Luna stood near Eden. Bianca was comforting Neville. Behind them stood all the students from Hogwarts who were deemed able to fight. Only a few Slytherins stood with them, Draco one of them. He looked nervous, his eyes flickering around the field—most likely searching for his godfather. Remus sighed; so many young lives would be changed tonight. And for the first time, Remus found himself praying for a Malfoy.

* * *

Severus stood in a deep dark part of the forest he would frequent to gather some rare potion ingredients. The Deatheaters and Slytherins were all gathered around Voldemort, listening to the Dark Lord claim that this was going to be their greatest hour. Severus held back the snort he wanted to give at that. He knew that it would be his last night—ever—of wearing the black robes and masks of the Deatheaters. He was ready to show he had moved on from their evil ways. He was going to fight with Dumbledore, live, marry Kiki and raise his little girl. And possibly have a few more children. He took a deep breath and prepared to face the inevitable. 


	30. As the World Falls Down

Chapter 30:

The Deatheathers marched out onto the field of battle, meeting their adversaries. The combined forces of the Order of the Phoenix and Ministry members never wavered. Not even when Fudge's Army came marching out of another part of the forest. Maybe they had been going to siege the forces of good, but they ended up failing miserably, as one side was still open if Dumbledore ever sounded retreat. Voldemort hoped so; Severus severely doubted it.

No one knew who threw the first spell. Some say Voldemort did, others say it was a jittery student's accident, some say an anxious member of Fudge's Army set it off, and still others hold both sides started at the same time. In other words, it was like trying to agree on who fired the "Shot Heard 'Round the World" in America. But, the first shots were fired and the final battle for the wizarding world began.

* * *

Hogwarts was set against a dark sky lit by reds, purples, blues and the occasional greens. The green lights were the ones that worried the three women watching from the Shrieking Shack. Every time they saw a green streak, they would pray that their loved ones weren't on the receiving end. Kiki wasn't too close to the window since Sam had woken up and was refusing to go back to sleep. The little girl must've picked up on the atmosphere surrounding her. She clutched her lion close as Kiki rocked her in the tiny Slytherin blanket. The Lupin twins continued to sleep soundly, though Harmony knew one of them was going to eventually wake up and want to be fed. She wished it was soon, just in case the battle did spill into Hogsmeade. The women already had a plan in motion…

* * *

Remus and Riley were hunched over an injured Tonks, praying that she would be able to make it off the field. There were already a few Hogwarts students down injured and the fatalities were low so far. They had to keep low so to avoid the multicolored jets that were crossing above their heads. Eden was busy with Oliver Wood, who had caught a bad Crucius curse before felling the Deatheater who sent it. Unfortunately, the Order and the Ministry members had no clue who of Voldemort's followers they were hitting because of the masks. Only Severus removed his mask to prevent anyone from hitting him by mistake. Voldemort had launched a feral growl when he saw his spy on Dumbledore was really Dumbledore's spy on HIM. The Dark Lord launched a spell at the traitor, but Dumbledore had reflected. "Tom, you should've remembered the number one rule: make sure your person on the inside isn't your enemy's person on the inside!" the Headmaster grinned.

Severus was happy to finally get his true loyalties out in the open. He knew there were some Ministry members who must've looked at Dumbledore as if the man were insane when instructed not to harm Severus Snape in any way. The faces he received were priceless when he whipped off his mask, tossed it in the air and launched a disintergrating spell at it. He was finally free from his duties as a Deatheater, able to fight on the side he was meant to all along. He had better luck telling which deatheater was who. The first one to do something about the double-crosser was Avery, and Severus was ready. He shot a stunning spell right after a disarming spell. "THAT was for kissing my fiancée last year under imperio!" he said triumphantly before moving to protect Draco.

Severus helped Eden get across the field of battle relatively unscathed (they were singed a bit when a wayward charm came their way accidentally by Dean Thomas) and to Tonks' side. "I'm fine. Just cast the charms needed and let me out there to continue fighting dammit!" she yelled as Riley held her down. Eden ran the initial diagnostic tests on her friend and frowned. "Oh no, don't you frown! No, no, no, no!"

"I'm sorry, but these are past quickie fixes. You'll have to go to Poppy in the hospital," Eden said, patting her friend's hand. "You're going to need to take Skele-gro."

"What? For a sprained, maybe broken, ankle?"

"Tonks, your ankle bone isn't broken. It's completely gone!"

Tonks groaned. "This isn't going to be easy," she said, leaning against Riley's shoulder. Eden took this as a surrender on the Auror's part and called over Ace. Riley argued the decision that his sister's boyfriend should bring Tonks to the hospital.

"I'm her supervisor. It's my duty," Ace said.

"You're an Auror. They can't spare you," Riley fought back. "Let me take her. I'm just a ministry rat, I'll be fine. You have the experience in this type of fighting."

"But, protocol says…"

"SCREW PROTOCOL!" Tonks yelled, startling everyone. "Look, there's a battle going on and you're all arguing over PROTOCOL about my injured ankle!"

Riley sighed. "She has a point. Look, I think everyone will understand that we have to throw protocol out the window and use common sense now." Ace thought and then relented. Riley picked Tonks up and started for the castle. Tonks retained her wand and fired spell after spell at unsuspecting Fudge's Army members. She even got a few Deatheaters as well. "You are vicious, Dora," he told her.

She smiled and snuggled into his embrace. "I know," she replied. "I know."

* * *

Sirius watched as Dumbledore and Voldemort exchanged a battle of wits. He groaned as Eden cast a charm to reset his dislocated shoulder. "Now, now, Sirius, I know they don't like you, but try not to let the Deatheaters use you as target practice," Eden scolded playfully. "I don't think Bianca would like that very much."

Sirius grunted in gratitude for the Dumbledore daughter's attempts to cheer him up. They all needed humor in this battle. Merlin knows he was trying to help with that until Remus hit him with a body-bind and told him not to give his best friend a heart attack. Eventually, his girlfriend released him with a sigh and a "tsk." Now, Bianca slid next to her boyfriend to hold him up as his shoulder "popped" back into place. He groaned. "Hey, don't give up now. You're Sirius Black, you're supposed to be impossible," he heard her tease. He groaned again. "Come on, I'm trying to lighten the mood!"

"I was too!"

"Sirius Black, you were pretending to tap dance with a deatheater!"

"Those were Severus' disgarded robes and the mask I ripped off Avery after Sevvy stunned him!"

"Let me translate for you," Eden said. "That joke? Good, but inappropriate. Ours? Lame, but fitting. Understand?"

"Yes, Professor McGonagall."

Eden glared at him—she loved her parents, but what child likes to hear they sound EXACTLY like their parents? She followed Sirius' gaze over to where her father was still arguing with the Dark Lord. "I hope Papa knows what he's doing," she muttered, even if they were in a secluded place. "What do you think they're talking about?"

"I don't know, but if you ask me, there are a few less people on this field," Sirius asked, scanning the battle.

Bianca gasped as she saw Remus fall, but Ace helped the man up again. He had merely tripped. "Well, there are the injured," she offered. "They've already been brought to the hospital. Are the Aurors transporting the Deatheaters captured back yet?"

"That would be too confusing. They are probably snapping their wands and will formerly arrest them after the smoke clears," Sirius explained. "What do you think, Eden?"

The healer's brow was furrowed as she too examined the field. "I think Sirius is right. There's a good amount of people missing. Most of them are Fudge's Army. What do you think it means?" The couple next to her could only shrug.

* * *

The twins finally went back down after they were fed. Harmony breathed a sigh of relief. Hopefully, the fighting wouldn't go on till the morning so she could feed the twins when they awoke. When the twins had awakened, Harmony convinced Molly to go down for the hour. Molly seemed skeptical but agreed when the new mother explained that Lily and Jamie were never hungry exactly at the same time. So now, Molly was asleep as was Kiki. Little Sam curled up next to her mother. The babies could definitely tell something was happening. For the first time, the twins didn't want to be separated. It had always struck Remus and Harmony how already independent the girls were, but now they knew they needed to be together. Sam wouldn't leave her mother's arms, unless she was going to Harmony or Molly when Kiki's arms needed a rest. The little Snape didn't want to be put down.

She didn't want to look out the window, even though it was tempting. It was like the destruction of Sodom, she was afraid that if she looked at Hogwarts she would end up as a pillar of salt like Lot's wife. The women had stopped looking because of the heart attacks they would receive every time they saw the spells fly. But an eruption of screams, cries and yells drew Harmony to the window. She gasped as she saw members of Fudge's Army storming through town. Hopefully, they wouldn't think of looking in the Shrieking Shack, what with its reputation and all.

The noise awoke Kiki and Molly, who now huddled together with Harmony. "No one would ever come here," Kiki reasoned. "Everyone believes it's haunted." However, the thought was banished as soon as the door was burst open. All the women grabbed the babies and put their plan into motion. They moved quickly as the feet became closer and as the door to the room they were in was thrown open.

* * *

A/N: Sorry for the cliffhanger, but I was looking over the final pages of this and decided this was a good place to put the break. Well, we're running down and it's been a good run? Just like how my semester's ending…anyway, as I previously stated, this is the last constant update I can promise. Good luck on finals, regents (NYers will know those!), AP tests and whatnot. And thanks:

Sarahamanda: After much consideration, Draco's decided to be a good wizard. Thanks for the reviews!

Brielle Lupin: Tough, you'll have to wait on the line like everybody else! And I hope your headache's gone. I swear by Excedrin, but hey! And thanks for the glowing review.

SarahtheBardess: Your "aww" mood put me in an "aww" mode. Or maybe it was just the Banquet (AKA Reasons why we don't put theatre people in a confined space together for two hours). I didn't mean to cry. I must've been in a funky mood the day I wrote that. Yes, Fudge is an idiot. Poppy and Kiki often clash and I liked how Sev hides his potions too! Draco will play a slightly bigger role in ELIII and you'll see why when I post it. And if you want, you can take the spot Brielle Lupin doesn't want to stand in.

yeah whatever: You pissed off the jocks? Reasons why Mac is glad she went to an all-girls high school: never had to worry about the jocks being able to beat you up.

Once again, for those getting out this month: Have a great summer! For those not: Sucks to be you. --Mac


	31. Independence Day

Chapter 31:

Severus didn't truly understand the muggle saying "My heart was in my stomach" until the moment he saw Patrick Mandola dragging a fighting Kiki onto the field of battle. Behind her, Harmony was putting up a fight with Jackson Herrington. Even if it meant the woman would have to fall out of the other man's arms. He heard Remus give a little growl, but held the other man back—even though he wanted to rip Mandola into little shreds. The Auror turned evil threw Kiki into Severus' arms, causing him to let go of Remus. The other man wasn't about to kill Jack, but whatever he was planning to do was thwarted when Harmony herself jumped to her husband.

Severus clutched Kiki close, but was extremely worried about Sam. Had the bastards hurt Lily, Jamie and Sam in any way, shape or form? He looked into his lover's eyes and found them surprisingly unblocked. She wanted him to look into her mind! He did so and was immediately relieved. Molly had flooed back to the Burrow with the girls just as Mandola and Jack marched into the room. Now the women were going to fight as the ending drew near.

* * *

Voldemort was losing support. The Deatheaters were losing their wands at a fast rate, and Fudge's Army wasn't helping. Harry could tell the tide was turning and that it would soon be time for him to defeat the Dark Lord. The only problem was that he had no clue how to. HE tried hard to think of different spells that would work, but there was the whole "we have the same wand" problem. He had no clue what would work against the monster…

"Well, Harry, we meet again," a cold, snakelike voice slithered. "And I'm sure this will be our last meeting."

"I'm sure, too, Voldemort," Harry said, turning to face the dark—thing—that hovered near him. Ginny made her way slowly over to stand by Harry's side. Voldemort seemed to take notice of the Weasley girl.

"Hmm, I didn't notice this the last time we met, but maybe because young Mr. Potter here blocked my way," Voldemort said. "But you have become quite a beautiful young woman. I'm sure you've matured from that silly little eleven-year-old who wrote in my diary. You trusted me once; perhaps once I finally make him the Boy-Who-Died, you could learn to trust me again?"

"NEVER!" Ginny said, backing away from Voldemort. "You are one perverted monster!"

Harry felt the rage boil over at the idea of Voldemort taking Ginny as a "prize" if he won. There was no way this monster was going to hurt Ginny ever. Harry would have to become the Boy-Who-Was-Obliterated for that to happen. And he doubted Ginny would ever grow to love Voldemort, and he doubted Voldemort could actually feel love. Period. Especially for Ginny. He did, though. He loved Ginny and she loved him. That's all Harry knew…

"OW! POTTER!" Voldemort roared. Harry jumped when he realized his wand had sparked and had hit the Dark Lord. But how had that happened? Was it his rage? No, Voldemort would've thrived off of that. He was thinking about how much he loved Ginny…LOVE!

Harry mentally smacked himself. How many times over the course of his education had Dumbledore mentioned the power of love? Lily's loved saved Harry from Voldemort a few times. Sure, now Voldemort had leapt over that hurdle, but he was only protected from Lily's love for her son. He wasn't protected from that son's love for everybody else. Or everybody else's love for him. Or for each other…Harry's mind was starting to formulate a plan, which he hoped everyone would help him for and would work. He leaned over to whisper in Ginny's ear, "Grab my wand." She looked at him weirdly, but put her wand away to latch firmly onto his.

With Ginny there, he began to concentrate. He slowly began to feel the power he needed creep into his system. He felt Ginny's love for him as well as for her family. He felt Ron and Hermione's love for each other, and for him, fill him. Remus and Harmony were next, followed by Sirius. Bianca's soon joined the mix, at the same time as Kiki's. Snape's joined in at the same time both Dumbledore children could be felt. Their parents soon joined in, followed by the rest of the Weasley family members who were on the battlefield. Finally, Luna and Neville's joined the mixture. He channeled all this energy into his wand.

* * *

All those in question were frozen to the ground. Dumbledore smiled as he realized that Harry had finally figured out what he had been telling him for the past seven years. He looked to see the boy, no, man concentrating really hard with his girlfriend by his side. Harry and Ginny. If anyone could take down the Dark Lord, it was those two. Before everything erupted, his last thought was that it looked remarkably that Lily and James Potter were the ones about to defeat Voldemort. He chuckled a bit at that thought as he realized the coincidence. Or work of fate.

* * *

Voldemort, however, decided he had given the Potter too many minutes more to live. He lazily raised his wan, poised to do the boy in now. "Avada—" he began, put was cut short. Severus and Dumbledore watched dumbfounded as a bright light engulfed Harry, Ginny and the Dark Lord. It was so bright that many on the field had to shield their eyes from getting hurt. When the light died down, Voldemort no longer stood there.

Harry stood in awe as he watched Voldemort disintegrate into nothingness. Afterwards, he felt very, very weak and soon collapsed into the arms of Ginny. "Harry," he heard her whisper. "It's over. We won!" Then the darkness overtook him.

* * *

He regained consciousness in the hospital wing with early June sunlight bathing his bed. Dumbledore stood next to the bed, smiling down on the boy. "Headmaster, is it true? Did we win?" he asked, struggling to stand up. Dumbledore reached down and pushed the boy back into a lying position.

"Yes, my boy, you defeated him," Albus said, twinkling brightly.

"Well, you helped. Everyone helped."

"I know, Harry, I know. But I will go down in history books as the wizard who defeated Grindelwald. You will go down as the wizard who defeated Voldemort twice. However, the second time it will be noted that you had the help of a talented witch named Ginny Weasley. I'm sure Carl is already introducing petitions to make May 26th a wizarding holiday. And everyone involved will be awarded. Looks like Professor Snape will finally get his Order of Merlin, First Class."

He paused for a bit. "Your parents would've been extremely proud. I know Sirius, Remus, Harmony and Kiki are."

"How is everyone?"

"They're all fine. Most were in and out of the hospital wing. You are one of Poppy's last patients." Harry was now staring at Dumbledore, causing the Headmaster to chuckle. "You've been out could for a week. Not to worry. When I defeated Grindelwald, I was out for a month!"

Harry smiled. "Can I see people?"

"Certainly. Who first? Sirius? Or Miss Weasley? Both are extremely concerned about you."

"Can I see them together? And how are the babies?"

"Perfectly fine. When Fudge's Army stormed Hogsmeade and the Shrieking Shack, Molly took the girls with her to the Burrow for safety. They were returned to their mothers that morning," Dumbledore explained. "Oh, and Harry, I'm afraid there was one casualty in the final battle."

Harry's stomach began to churn. "Who?"

"Your wand. Lemon drop?"

Poppy's voice was heard ringing from her office. "Don't you dare, Albus Dumbledore!" she yelled as Harry burst out laughing.

* * *

A/N: Sorry for the long wait! It is a pain to get this from my laptop to my dad's computer. He wants to rig the house for wireless internet, but I don't know when. Anyway, summer break is going alright for now—I saw _Little Women_ before closed on Broadway. It's a shame it closed since it was so good! Thanks to all my reviewers:

Sarahamanda: Thanks!

Brielle Lupin: Someone was excited.

SarahtheBardess: I didn't mean for the chapter title to scare you. It's a song title from "Labyrinth." Thanks for the compliments!

cerze: Thanks, I'm glad you're liking all the stories!

MyStOrIeS: I know you reviewed for EL I, but I'm hoping you're reading this as well. I guess Kiki is kinda slutty, but thanks for sticking through. As for the Kiki-Severus thing…they are just incredibly easy to write.

Well, one chapter more to go before EL III…Ta! Mac


	32. The Dawning of a New Era

Chapter 32:

A week later, the Class of 1998 walked out of Hogwarts for their last time as students. They piled onto the Hogwarts Express and at Platform 9 ¾ promised each other they would keep in touch always. Neville would be entering England's top Herbology School the next September. He wanted to enter the world of medicinal herbology to see if he could cure the Unforgivable Curses. Especially so his parents could know their grandchildren when they come. His grandmother was incredibly proud that he was talented at something and that he had found himself a nice young girl. Even if said girl was slightly on the odd size. Hermione would be attending a wizarding school specializing in education and charms, since Flitwick hinted he would like to retire soon. Ron and Harry, not surprisingly, went into the Auror Academy. The final battle had captured many of the Deatheaters and Fudge's Army, but there were still many running about. Including Fudge.

Draco, whom was now on a grudging truce with the Dream Team, still received letters from his mother, but Narcissa never said where. She, however, did find the company more enjoyable than England's where ever she and her husband were. Draco himself went straight to work as a clerk in the Ministry. He figured that if he were to eventually be Minister of Magic, he was going to have to start at the bottom. Severus was extremely proud of his godson, needless to say.

The Dursleys, once the word that a psychopathetic monster wasn't after their nephew anymore reached them, moved out of 10 Grimmauld Place. Immediately, Harry and friends moved in. The house was large enough to hold the six people that planned on living there. Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Neville were going to live there during the year while they did their respective studying. Ginny and Luna were going to move in as soon as they finished Hogwarts. Molly wasn't too happy with the idea, but agreed that they were now adults—they could do what they wanted, make their own decisions. The others believed it was an incredibly good plan and would give the young lovers ideas of what it would be to live with the other. Especially for Ron and Hermione, who were already engaged, but were still not getting married for a few years. Not until they were in careers.

* * *

Sirius was bursting with joy at the idea of his godson living next door to him. And for his upcoming nuptials, even if they were over a year away. Yes, the man no one ever thought would settle down had proposed. He had done it a few days after the final battle. He was in the hospital for a day while the Jennings wanted Bianca home with them to celebrate. When she finally returned to help clean Sirius' house from the destruction of occupation, he had pulled her into his bedroom. He dug through his closet to find where he had hidden the ring and pulled it out. Turning, he dropped to his knee as Bianca grabbed the door to steady herself. "Bianca, would you do me the honor of becoming my wife?" he asked.

"Of course," she said, allowing the diamond ring to be slid onto her finger. They kissed to seal the deal and then Sirius picked her up to spin her around in joy. Everyone congratulated them and soon, Sirius found himself back at the Jennings' as Bianca's fiancé. Giacinta wouldn't let him go, not until Patrick pulled his wife off the man. All of Bianca's nieces and nephews began calling him "Uncle Sirius" immediately and he was taken right into the family. He was quite happy at this and had fun with the children all day. Allison Jennings joked that it was good Sirius was joining the family.

"He's the only one who can out-run and out-play our children," she said, carrying her three-years-old son. Bianca only smiled like an idiot in response.

Sirius was also glad to find out that Remus and Harmony were finally moving into 14 Grimmauld Place to use during the breaks from teaching. The Lupins, as much as they loved their friends, made sure Sirius never had a key of his own to use. And they had made the occupants of 10 Grimmauld Place swear on their lives that they wouldn't give their key to their neighbor.

* * *

Remus sat at their bedroom's bay window and chuckled at the memory. Last week, after they had moved in, he and Harmony celebrated their one-year anniversary. Sirius baby-sit his goddaughters when Remus took his wife on a romantic lunch date. He would've taken her to dinner, but that night was a full moon. Not that he didn't enjoy sleeping next to his wolf form, he just wished he was human for his anniversary.

The wizarding world was at peace and so was he. He remembered the end of the first war. There seemed more heartache then than now. Then, he lost two of his best friends while their son was sent to live with the world's worst muggles. A close friend was supposedly dead and his other best friend was in Azkaban for the killing. His girlfriend was sent away to handle remaining Deatheaters and her best friend was sent to Italy. The ending then was celebrated by many, but seemed so much darker to Remus.

This ending was much better, he concluded. Harry was a grown wizard, ready to face the world with his friends and girlfriend by his side. Sirius just proposed and lived next door to the Lupins. Yes, Lupins. Harmony returned and they were married with two beautiful little girls. Kiki was engaged and a mother herself, even if her lover is Severus Snape. And this time, he wasn't unemployed. No, he was looking forward to his third, second consecutive, year as Hogwarts' Defense Against the Dark Arts professor, shared with his wonderful wife.

Who just came out of the shower as he contemplated that thought. He smiled as she finished towel-drying her hair and pulled down the covers. Remus stood up and moved to take his place in their bed. She rolled over, found a comfortable spot on his chest and sighed. "Remus?" she asked. He hummed in response since he was half asleep. "What do you think about more children?"

Well, that shot Remus off his one way track to Elysium. More children? Did she mean it as an innocent question of was she hinting at something? He thought carefully. Lily and Jamie were only a few months old and they hadn't made love after the birth. First, it was because they were told to wait 8 weeks due to the delivery and then the Final Battle…and they hadn't slept together during the pregnancy because Remus was being cautious. All in all, they hadn't slept together in a year. So she couldn't be pregnant again…she was way too loyal to him.

"Remus?" Harmony asked, now sitting up. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine…you just caught me off guard," Remus replied, sitting up to join her. "As for more children, I would love to have more with you."

"Good," Harmony laughed, causing Remus to inwardly panic. She read his eyes and laughed even harder. "Don't worry. I'm not pregnant again. It's too soon after the twins. And we haven't had sex in a year!"

"I know," Remus said, as Harmony lay back down. He reached over for his wand, muttered some spells and lay down next to her. He began kissing her passionately and she let him. After all, they did have to squeeze a year into the few hours before the twins woke up.

* * *

Severus took another sip of his coffee as he smoothed out the Daily Prophet to read Bianca's column. A soft breeze blew through, emitting a sweet jingle from the wind chime near by. He smiled as he remembered coming back to the manor one day to see Kiki standing on a ladder to put it up. "There," she said, hopping off the ladder and giving him a hug. "This is the first step to make Snape Manor much more liveable."

Severus leaned back and allowed himself to look out over the garden, which Kiki had no clue was going to be the setting for a surprise birthday party. His lip curled up in the thought of watching her blindfolded again. He snorted as he remembered Harmony's reaction to that. "Well, we finally found a fetish for you. Kiki blindfolded," she said. After the party, Grace was going to take Sam as Severus took Kiki into London to see _The Phantom of the Opera. _

He himself sat on the back patio, on the old wicker outdoor set the house elves had found banished to the farthest regions of the attic. They seemed very enthusiastic about their new mistress' plan to "freshen up" the Manor. The pride they experience when Kiki saw the set was something Severus had never seen before. They eagerly combed the garden and removed any dangerous dark plants. He was pleased, and told them so, when they moved those that were important to potions into a separate part of the garden.

Severus wore khaki pants and a green polo shirt, all muggle clothing. He wasn't afraid of short sleeves anymore. As he thought this, he glanced down at his left arm. After they watched Pot—Harry—faint into the arms of Ginny, Severus felt as if his left arm was on fire, worst then any summons. He, too, ended up passing out but awoke before the Boy-Who-Lived-Yet-Another-Day. Kiki sat in a chair next to him, quietly playing with a smiling Sam. She looked up when her fiancé awoke and placed Sam onto his chest. The little girl gurgled more and soon drifted off to sleep. He lifted his left arm to hold the girl and was greeted by a wonderful sight. Pink skin shone out against the pale white skin around it, meaning the skin had just grown in. The dark mark no longer graced his arm, granting him the last step of his redemption.

One of the most important steps of that redemption was currently kicking in her bassinette next to her father. Severus chuckled as he looked over his little girl, whom he had dressed in the lovely green summer dress Draco had sent his godfather as a thank-you. A small green headband held back the few dark curls the little girl had. She smiled up at her father before trying to kick off her shoes. "I don't know why, but she hates wearing shoes," he heard Kiki say behind him. The woman, dressed in a red tank top and jean capris, slid onto Severus' lap and kissed him firmly on the mouth. "Good morning," she said.

"Good morning," he replied. "I don't know about the shoe thing. I remember my aunt telling me my mother used to complain about me doing the same thing. And now look, I wear shoes."

"And black robes that leave everything to the imagination," she said, kissing his neck. "So, what are we going to do today?"

"Not whatever you're trying to goad me into. But, I did have the house elves pack us a picnic lunch. What do you say?"

"Sounds perfect."

* * *

The sun was setting over one the hills of Scotland. The occupants of a small, cozy cottage had a perfect view as they lay out on two lawn chairs with glasses of wine nearby. The female occupant sighed as she closed her eyes, feeling her male companion reach for her hand. She sighed as she felt it getting darker and darker. "Soon, my dear, we can finally tell the world we're married," her companion whispered.

"When, Albus?"

"How does our anniversary sound? We'll have to give Riley notice so he can get his bullhorn and stand atop of the Ministry the next day," Albus responded.

Minerva opened her eyes and looked over at her husband. "Why on earth would he do that?"

"Because he is really proud to be our son," Albus said, smiling.

"Oh. Well, that makes sense." A pause. "Albus?"

"Yes, Minerva?"

"We have a happy ending this time, don't we?"

"We, who?"

"Us. Severus. Remus. Harmony. Kiki. Harry. Everyone. This war has a happier ending then the last."

"Indeed it does. And indeed, we all do have a happy ending."

* * *

A/N:Sniffles: And thus ends Elaborate Lives II: Year Seven. But never fear! I shall post Elaborate Lives III: Into the Fire up soon. Just so everyone's clear, it'll pick up six years later—2004. But I want to thank all of you who supported this, my lovely reviewers!

SarahtheBardess: I wouldn't hurt the babies. They're the "aww" factor of my story. And I know that my story got everyone off lightly, but I needed everyone for ELIII!

Sarahamanda: Thanks!

Brielle Lupin: Okay. Thanks!

cerzee: Thank you. We all know Ginny is going to figure into the ending somehow, or else why would JK write her as the one with Riddle's diary?

MyStOrIeS: Thanks, and yes, sometimes it's better when we already know the characters.

yeah whatever: I hope you are enjoying the summer. And still avoiding the jocks.

springchic5759: Thank you. I hope you have fun at summer camp!

Alright, I'll see you six years from now in Elaborate Lives III…Mac


End file.
